Ultimately Charmed: The Charmed Sons, Season 1
by JazzontheRocks
Summary: This version of the "Charmed" spin-off revolves around Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell and Henry Mitchell Jr. as they take on a shared destiny to carry on combatting evil as the new protectors of the innocent - the Ultimately Charmed. Their journeys are filled with darkness and danger. Can the three stick together? Please R&R. Episode 4 ("Dead Witch's Party") is now complete :)
1. Episode 1: The Revamping

**UPDATE (February 17, 2013)** - **Episode 4: DEAD WITCH'S PARTY** **is now complete**. This episode will be more emotionally charged than the previous ones. Hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for the motivation. This is for you. :)

**NOTE: I write screenplays, so all the episodes for my series are in TV script format. If you are familiar with the way screenplays are written, you'll be comfortable reading my stories. The series info, character details and opening credits can be found on my profile or on the official page on Blogspot - ****UltimatelyCharmedTV**. Thanks so much to anyone who ever gets the chance to read it :)

DISCLAIMER: All "Charmed" characters belong to their respective creators, though I do own Gwen Carlson, Alexa Roxbury and Alokar.

* * *

**ULTIMATELY CHARMED: Episode 1 (Pilot)**

"**The Revamping"**

**SYNOPSIS**

A new demonic activity is on the rise on the Iverendu- the night of an unusual equinox. In helping a fortune teller find a lost book of ancient prophecies that is stolen by a group of demons led by Xalibus, the Halliwell boys discover the answers to their recent problems – the slipping of Wyatt's powers, the sudden advancement of Chris's powers and Henry's recurring headaches – which pave the path for their special destinies as the next protectors of the innocent – the new chosen three. But they will have to recite the incantation to bind their powers on the third night where the stars form a pentagram-shaped constellation… or they'll be forever doomed.

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

Wyatt Halliwell ... _Wes Ramsey_

Chris Halliwell ... _Drew Fuller_

Henry Mitchell Jr. ... _Michael Cassidy_

Gwen Carlson ... _Lauren Woodland_

Alexa Roxbury ... _Katharine McPhee_

Alokar ... _Kris Lemche_

**GUEST STARS**

Xalibus

Lumina

Roland Pierson

Callahan Morgan

Gavin Slater

Vania

Divarkaz

Teenage Witch

Demon #1

Demon #2

Male Witch

* * *

**TEASER**

FADE IN:

EXT. SKY – NIGHT

A crescent moon dimly glows in the extremely dark cloud-covered sky.

INT. LUMINA'S MAGIC SHOP – NIGHT

A series of Neo-Gothic paintings decorate the walls of the room. Four candles - red, blue, green and purple - burn on a long table. There's a shelf full of thick books on one side. Footsteps can be heard from upstairs. LUMINA, 24, dressed in her fortune teller costume and a head wrap descends down the stairs from the upper floor and makes her way back to her table, where her crystal ball is waiting with a pack of tarot cards beside it. All of a sudden, she senses a negative aura. The sound of a gushing wind can be heard outside. The candle flames flicker violently. Lumina's eyes are glued to the crystal ball as it instantly glows. It shines so brightly that it almost blinds her. She gasps in horror at what she sees in the ball.

LUMINA

This can't be happening.

EXT. LAWN – NIGHT

An old shed built of worn out wood lies at the center of the dry lawn. A circle of dead trees surrounds it. One of the dead trees is silhouetted against the crescent moon.

INT. OLD SHED – NIGHT

The space inside is dark, empty and dusty. The only source of light comes from the moon that penetrates through the window. A cloud of blue orbs appears inside the room, forming into CALLAHAN, who is around 27. He briefly examines the surroundings.

CALLAHAN

Perfect. Candles!

Six candles magically appear on the floor around him in the form of a circle. He lights each of them up with his finger, and then chants a spell.

CALLAHAN

Hear me, nocturnal breeze outside

Free my soul so I can glide

Lock my powers in the prison of eternity

Veil me from the presence of uncertainty

A calm expression accentuates on his face. That very second, XALIBUS shimmers right in front of him. He has wrinkles all over his face and wears a dark blue robe. This, however, doesn't appall Callahan.

CALLAHAN

I know what you're seeking, Xalibus. But as always, you're in for a disappointment. This protection spell I have cast can only keep you further away from being able to steal my powers.

XALIBUS

_(Chuckles evilly)_

Not this time, witch!

CALLAHAN

Don't you remember how many henchmen of yours I have vanquished? You are certainly no match for somebody who possesses multitude powers like me.

Xalibus searches under his pocket and pulls out a black marble. He holds it in the air. This time, Callahan is shocked. His eyes widen.

XALIBUS

Perhaps this ball is.

The marble glows. Lightning bolts spring out of it and instantly strangle Callahan's neck. He struggles against them but fails. He lets out a painful scream before collapsing on the floor. There's a red mark across his neck. The lightning bolts are zapped back to the ball, along with his powers. Xalibus smiles deviously as he stares at the lifeless body. He then shimmers out. The flames of the candles blow out by themselves.

CUT TO:

ESTABLISHING SHOT – THE HALLIWELL TOWNHOUSE

INT. THE HALLIWELL TOWNHOUSE – NIGHT

BASEMENT ROOM

Sets of photos are spread all over the table in the small basement. A Canon Powershot camera is at sight. WYATT HALLIWELL, 26, proudly stares at his work. He's comparing two pictures of an urban building taken from different angles. Someone steps into the room. WYATT turns around. It's CHRIS HALLIWELL, 24, with a glass of white wine on his hand.

CHRIS

Tough time for an accomplished photographer, huh?

WYATT

Not anymore, Chris, now that I've finally shot my masterpiece. I just need to give these images a finishing touch later on.

He raises his head up and notices Chris sipping the wine.

WYATT

Why didn't you bring me one as well, bro? Come here. Let me take a sip. I could very well use some refreshments.

Chris grins as he lends Wyatt the drink.

CHRIS

I figured you're in a workaholic mode so there's no point in spoiling your busy moment. Why don't you lay off your project for a while once Henry gets home and we'll have desserts in the living room? I don't know how much longer we can keep that ice cream in the fridge.

WYATT

Sounds superb! Do you think he'll score the job?

CHRIS

Hopefully. Let's keep our fingers crossed for the big news. Oh, shoot! I just remember Gavin booked another appointment for tomorrow. This is going to suck!

WYATT

That Gavin Slater guy who's always driving you insane?

CHRIS

Who else? I've never had a client as annoying as him! He keeps on swinging by at my office just to hear the exact same advice about his broken relationship.

WYATT

Patience, Chris. If I were you, I'd be grateful 'cause the money is going towards your pocket, which makes you the Richie Rich and him, the antidote to the Millionaire Next Door.

CHRIS

Nice theory, but it still doesn't compare to the intense headache that I get every time he shows up.

WYATT

Manual!

Wyatt waves his hand in an attempt to telekinetically orb a photography manual book on top of a bookshelf at one corner of the room. But instead of orbing in his hand, the book flies off and crashes to the floor in the opposite corner. It knocks over a couple of paper bags.

CHRIS

Uhhh Wyatt, what are you doing?

WYATT

Still trying to figure out why the hell my powers are still slipping. This is just ridiculous. If this is supposed to be torture, chain me to a wall!

CHRIS

And so my Twice Blessed brother, the most powerful witch in the entire universe is crying over spilled milk.

WYATT

Who says anything about crying?

CHRIS

_(Chuckles)_

Come on, Wy. They'll come back around.

WYATT

Don't you think this is odd? It never happened before.

CHRIS

Well, it's not like you've been actively hunting demons, right? You just earned your Masters in Photography at the Academy of Art a year ago, and ever since we moved away from our hometown, you've been desperately searching for a full-time job while cashing it in on your looks. So technically, you haven't delved in the world of magic for long.

Wyatt ignores Chris's remarks and continues focusing on his powers.

WYATT

Okay, here we go.

He now points his finger at a large bottled water and throws it to the other side. But the bottled water slings in the direction of the entrance door, just as HENRY MITCHELL JR., 22, makes his way in.

HENRY

I'm home!

CHRIS

Henry, look out!

Henry gasps at the sight of the bottle coming right at him and quickly orbs out. The bottle ends up hitting the ceiling outside the basement room.

CHRIS

Attempt number two. Failed.

Henry orbs back in.

HENRY

_(To Wyatt)_

What is wrong with you?

WYATT

How am I supposed to know my little cousin is back? Alright, welcome back, Henry.

HENRY

Don't tell me you're still obsessed with the whole power loss issue.

CHRIS

I think there's no other possible way to explain his behavior other than unhealthy obsession, which is why we both need to talk him out of it, cous.

HENRY

I'm so with you on this.

WYATT

Fine. That thing aside, how's the meeting with the band?

HENRY

It was simply made of awesome! They hired me on the spot to do the cover design for their debut album.

CHRIS

Wow! Congrats! Talking about your first official job, though it's still part of your internship.

WYATT

Yeah, it seems like things are finally looking up for you. Hey, next time you meet them, can you get me their autographs? Before they hit it big time, you know.

HENRY

Sure thing, Wy. But as far as my mind-reading skill goes, you're seeking room for a sixth member instead of asking for their autographs.

Henry giggles. Chris raises his eyebrows, and then bursts into laughter.

CHRIS

Wyatt the additional drummer of the soon-to-be famous Electric Vibe? There's an idea.

HENRY

Flashy redefined. Anyway, thanks heaps for the moral support. So what are you all up to?

WYATT

We're waiting for you to return so we can have desserts.

CHRIS

And now that we've got something to celebrate, let's roll!

EXT. FRONT YARD - NIGHT

A strange, clinging sound can be heard from outside in the still of the night, creating an almost surreal situation. The stained glass window catches a glimpse of the dining room inside, where the three boys are. The room is in conjunction with the living room.

INT. THE HALLIWELL TOWNHOUSE – NIGHT

DINING ROOM

While Chris and Henry are eating ice cream and doing work, Wyatt's eyes are glued to the spoon in front of him. He telekinetically levitates it to the air. For a while, the spoon stays in the air right in front of his eyes. But it soon drops back on the table. Wyatt shakes his head.

WYATT

Great! Just great. This is going to kill my reputation. How embarrassing!

CHRIS

Oh, please. Dream of something else, like crispy-topped mac and cheese.

HENRY

Come on, Wyatt. You're like every witch's idol. What is there to be ashamed of? The Twice Blessed title is all yours. At least you've got powers, right?

WYATT

And you don't? What about glamouring? Not to mention that psychic ability. Don't worry. Sooner or later, they will grow. Same with you, Chris.

CHRIS

Well, it goes two ways. Face it. People would kill to walk in your shoes. Now quit whining and finish off that ice cream.

Suddenly, there's a heavy sound of a breaking glass outside. It startles them.

HENRY

What's that?

WYATT

There's only one way to find out.

The three of them jump out of their seats and dash across the…

LIVING ROOM

A spirit board lies on top of the living room table. Once they reach the main door of the house, Wyatt opens it. They all step outside.

EXT. FRONT PORCH – NIGHT

There's no one around. Chris looks down and sees a cat breaking one of their vases. The cat notices him, purrs and runs away.

HENRY

That's a prime example that curiosity doesn't always kill the cat.

CHRIS

Great, now we're going to have to buy a new one.

WYATT

Not until we've got everything else taken care of. We've only moved in for five months and there's still a lot that needs sorting out.

CHRIS

Oh, well. Let's head back inside.

Chris and Henry make their way back inside the house. Wyatt remains standing. He feels something strange about the atmosphere and grows concerned. But the air is still. There's no one passing by. After making sure nothing is going on, he goes inside and closes the door.

INT. THE HALLIWELL TOWNHOUSE – NIGHT

LIVING ROOM

As they walk past the living room, Chris catches sight of the spirit board on the table. The pointer starts to move.

CHRIS

Look!

Wyatt and Henry hurry over to his side.

HENRY

It hasn't moved ever since we brought that spirit board from Market Magic, right?

WYATT

You can bet on it.

CHRIS

L-U-M-I-N-A.

The pointer finally stops moving.

CHRIS

What in the world is that supposed to mean?

The three guys exchange puzzled looks.

INT. UNDERGROUND CHAMBER – NIGHT

The void room is incredibly huge. There is an absence of light. Right at the center lays a thick rugged book made of old papers with a blue ray of light shining over it from the upper ceiling. The book is placed on a stand. A protective shield surrounds it. All of a sudden, two wrinkled hands with pointy fingernails penetrate through the shield, grab a hold of the book and snatch it off the stand. All that's left is the stand and the blue ray.

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

OPENING CREDITS: "Here Tomorrow Gone Today" (Lifehouse) –

* * *

**ACT 1**

EXT. SEATTLE - DAY

A view of the Seattle skyline from different angles. Skyscrapers, Lake Union, public parks, crowded downtown streets, and other highlights of the city are shown. Song: "Sweet Serendipity" (Lee DeWyze)

ESTABLISHING SHOT – SPIRAL INK MEDIA

INT. SPIRAL INK MEDIA – DAY

A variety of full-colored posters of the ULTIMATE magazine front covers are hung on every wall. It's a busy day at the office for everyone. Wyatt is browsing through random files from his folder when a familiar voice calls out his name.

ROLAND PIERSON (O.S)

Halliwell! I've got news for you.

Wyatt glances his head up from the documents he's examining to see his 45-year old G.I Joe-like editor.

WYATT

Yes, Mr. Pierson?

ROLAND PIERSON

I've just had a run through your photographs, and I must say…

Seeing the doubtful look on Mr. Pierson's face, Wyatt is already preparing for the worst.

ROLAND PIERSON

… they're incredibly vibrant. You have a natural talent in the field!

Wyatt lets out a sigh of relief.

WYATT

Really? Thanks! I thought you were going to say the opposite. It's really hard to read you, always the unpredictable person that you are.

ROLAND PIERSON

_(Laughs)_

Don't I make such a great cliffhanger? Look, I'm going to give you a special task. We're doing a double cover for the next two months' edition. If you can bring me a killer photo that knocks my socks off, one of the covers will be yours. Are you up for the challenge?

WYATT

Yeah, sure. And the topic?

ROLAND PIERSON

That would be yours to decide. We don't have a specific theme for that one.

WYATT

Okay. I'm on it. Thank you so much, Sir.

Mr. Pierson leaves. Wyatt couldn't believe what he just heard. He goes back to his work.

WYATT

_(More to himself)_

Perfect, Wyatt. This is one hell of an opportunity. Don't blow it.

At one corner of the office, the lift opens, revealing the sight of GWEN CARLSON, 25, with a dark blue suit and a natural make-up on her face. She steps out of the lift along with other workers. She's in the middle of a conversation on her cell phone.

GWEN

So do you want me to keep all the copies? … Alright, then. Remember, you don't have to change anything to the original 'cause it all looks glittery enough. If it ain't broken, don't fix it. … That's fantastic. If there's anything, just drop me a line, okay? I'll be in my office.

She puts her cell phone back in her bag. As she walks pass the area, she examines her surroundings. She stops as she spots Wyatt from a distance. A look of excitement lights up her face. Wyatt is still going through his papers on the table when he notices a mint candy flying over in his direction. It slowly lands on the table as if driven by magic. Wyatt is startled. He looks up to see Gwen standing right in front of him. Both of them are delighted to see each other.

GWEN

I suppose Mr. Busybody is your new nickname, huh?

WYATT

You can say that, Gwen, but it beats staying at home with absolutely nothing to work on. By the way, the editor just gave me a special offer.

GWEN

It's a step up for you, then. So how are you holding up?

WYATT

Considering this is the kind of job I've always wanted, you can bet I'm enjoying myself. This is your dream job too, right? Working in a magazine?

GWEN

I'm glad you remember.

WYATT

Listen. We haven't exactly found the time to catch up aside from random street encounters. So is there a chance you'd be free anytime soon?

GWEN

Yeah, starting next week, my schedule is pretty loose. Just hit me up anytime you feel like hanging out.

WYATT

Okay. I haven't lasted five months here, and I'm still trying to pick up the rhythm of the city. There are heaps of places I need to check out. Do you mind showing me around?

GWEN

God, no! Don't be a stranger. Just for the record, you should stop by Bar de Romero. Have you heard of that?

WYATT

Yeah, I've walked passed it once.

GWEN

It's where I normally lounge around. Oh, I just changed my number again yesterday so I'll write it down for you.

Wyatt points out to a tiny notepad on the edge of the table. Gwen grabs it. She then focuses her eyes on a pen and telekinetically lifts it in the air to bring it closer to her. She holds it and begins jotting down her number. Wyatt is impressed but warns her.

WYATT

You know, you shouldn't do that at a place like this.

GWEN

I can tell if someone is watching me. Look, everyone is caught up in their own business in here, okay?

They both laugh it off. Gwen hands the notepad back to him.

WYATT

Thanks.

GWEN

Call me when you're ready for the free tour.

She winks before taking off. Wyatt watches her leave with a big smile on his face. He checks out his watch.

WYATT

Break time! Just as I expected.

He starts closing the internet browsers he has opened earlier. One of the pages is the Bing search engine with the keywords 'LUMINA' and 'ASTROLOGY' on the search box. There's another with a news article on Callahan's death. He then clears his desk and motions for the lift.

EXT. STREET – DAY

Wyatt strolls down the sidewalk, carrying a Starbucks drink on his hand. The Spiral Ink Media office is a block behind him. Several young women in their business suits pass him by. He could tell that they're admiring him. He's flattered and walks with pride as though he's the most handsome man around. Suddenly, he hears jingles in his head. What started out as a normal jingle becomes increasingly disturbing. Wyatt is fully alert. He stops at the sight of a nearby alleyway at a far end and senses something wrong with that place. It appears to be associated with the jingles. Wyatt runs towards the alleyway.

EXT. ALLEYWAY – DAY

The abandoned place is filled with garbage cans at every corner. Dry leaves are spread all over the ground. Wyatt steps in. He notices a door at the dead end. It triggers him to investigate. All the leaves are blown over to the sides as Wyatt makes his way to the door. As he draws closer, he begins hearing a strange voice behind that door. He immediately pulls out the handle.

INT. DARK ROOM – DAY

He sees DEMON #1 with a dark blue robe who's about to kill a TEENAGE WITCH on a table inside a dark room. The demon presses the shrieking boy down with one hand, holding a tiny ball in the other.

DEMON #1

_(To the teenage witch)_

You're dead, little witch!

WYATT

Hey, asshole! Don't you know that murder is a serious crime here on Earth?

Wyatt points his finger at the demon and throws him outside through telekinesis.

EXT. ALLEYWAY – DAY

The demon falls on the ground. He then gets a new tiny ball out of his pocket and throws it at Wyatt. Wyatt instantly orbs out. The ball misses. The teenage witch witnesses the incident with disbelief. Wyatt orbs back in. The demon is angry with the trick Wyatt played out on him.

WYATT

What's the matter? Tired of playing Dare all the time?

The demon roars and is about to attack Wyatt when Wyatt sends him flying backwards. Demon #1 hits a wall. An energy ball forms on top of Wyatt's palm, and he's about to throw it to the demon. But the ball ends up knocking the garbage cans. Demon #1 laughs sarcastically.

DEMON #1

The game is over!

WYATT

I don't think so!

Wyatt concentrates as he waves both his hands. With that, Demon #1 finally burns out in flames and disappears.

WYATT

At least not for me.

Wyatt turns to the kid, who's filled with terror on his face.

WYATT

Hey, are you alright in there?

TEENAGE WITCH

They're coming.

WYATT

_(Confused)_

What are you talking about?

TEENAGE WITCH

They're coming to get us! Be ready before the break of dawn!

Wyatt tries to stop him, but he dashes out of the alleyway in fear. Wyatt sighs.

WYATT

Paranoia…

He glances back at the wall to make sure there's nothing left of the demon before walking away. A slightly worried look registers on his face. Outside the alleyway, the same cat that broke the vase in front of the boys' house the other night appears. The cat purrs loudly.

SWITCH TO:

INT. COUNSELING CENTRE – DAY

Chris listens to his young client, GAVIN, 20, as he describes his problems.

GAVIN

The moment she dumped me, I was stroked with insomnia. I can hardly sleep at night. I even blew it on my college assignments. Basically, I can't concentrate on anything, 'cause she always sticks in my mind.

CHRIS

Okay, don't worry, Gavin. Like I've said in our first appointment, the problem you're experiencing is really common. So you're not in it on your own. There's a process, a transition that people need to go through to heal their broken hearts, and it doesn't happen overnight. Well, it actually depends on the person, but normally it's going to take a while. You just broke up with your girlfriend two weeks ago, is that right?

GAVIN

Right. But we have been dating for four years. We've even taken a romantic gondola ride in Venice after our high school graduation. Everything was well, and then suddenly, boom! It all ended. Do you know how much it hurts to lose someone you've been sharing your life with for a long time?

CHRIS

Yes, I know. I've been in the exact same situation as you, except we didn't ride a gondola, and we didn't last four years, so congrats to you for making it that far, especially with your young age. That shows a sign of maturity. But you know bad things happen, and people go in and out of love so easily. I'm sorry it has to end for you. But I guarantee you'll get back in the saddle again soon. You can try finding a new love or even charm your ex's way back into your life.

GAVIN

It won't happen. I realized she was only in it for the money. My parents' money. After all this time…

CHRIS

There. You've got the answer. It's not true love, then. I think you'd better focus on finding someone who's not a gold-digger.

GAVIN

But how can I forget her?

CHRIS

Like I said, you can try a couple of options, such as getting yourself involved in your favorite activities. Join an automotive club, or check out your favorite gigs. Hit the clubs with your buddies and expand your social network. Who knows you'll run into someone new?

GAVIN

Okay, but I can't get her off my mind.

Chris is getting tired of hearing this, but he tries to be patient.

CHRIS

But that's simply the point. You need to do things that can help you get her off your mind. Anything that can keep you busy so you're not drowning in your own misery.

GAVIN

I tried that already, but it doesn't work.

CHRIS

It has only been two weeks, Gavin. You might need to wait for a month or so to get you back on the map.

GAVIN

But I have photos of us together in my room.

CHRIS

Get rid of those things. Lock them in a box and hide them in the basement room so they won't remind you of her. It's really important if you really want to heal. Oh, and try not to listen to songs that can make you remember all the special moments you shared together in the past.

GAVIN

_(Sighs)_

Thanks for all the advice, Chris. But we've been together for years. I can't just drag her out of my life, unless I get brainwashed.

CHRIS

Yeah, but isn't that your point in the first place? To forget her?

GAVIN

Yes, but I don't know, it's just hard. I can't take my mind off her.

CHRIS

Okay, that's it.

Chris couldn't handle it anymore. He's beyond annoyed. He waves both his hands so the entire room freezes, including Gavin. He touches his forehead.

CHRIS

Spare me the headache, please. Did it ever mean anything to you! Everything that I said?

He releases his frustration on Gavin, who is still under the influence of his power of molecular immobilization. Chris reaches for a glass of water at the corner of his table, but the glass instantly breaks before he even touches it. His hand is still a distance away. He gets up from his seat and walks to another table to grab a box of tissues. Just when his eyes are clearly focused on the tissues, the box immediately flies over to him. He's surprised, but quickly reacts by catching it in his hands.

CHRIS

What the hell?

As confused as he is, he quickly sets his mind straight and return to his table to wipe out the water that spills on it. Seeing the pieces of the broken glass, he looks around for a trashcan, but then realizes his freezing power has run out. Gavin is no longer stoned. Chris rushes back to his seat just in time Gavin becomes conscious of his surroundings once again. He gasps like he needs oxygen and struggles to breathe like normal. Gavin notices this.

GAVIN

Chris, are you… okay?

Chris is still breathing hard, but he's able to control it. What just happened to him is beyond his expectations.

CHRIS

I feel you.

GAVIN

What?

CHRIS

_(Sympathetically) _

I can feel you! I mean, I understand how your heart is really hurting and how hopeless and confused you are at this stage.

Gavin is speechless. Chris himself is in utter confusion.

INT. IMPULSE ARCADE DESIGN – DAY

The office gives out an informal vibe. It's only the size of a two-bedroom apartment with a hallway that leads to several rooms, and the interiors are filled with concert flyers, pin-ups of various indie bands, newspaper and magazine cutouts and music-related articles. But it looks cozy and personalized. An alternative rock song plays in the background. Henry attaches new promo posters on the wall. He then walks to the printer to grab the last printouts.

CUT TO:

EXT. STREET – DAY

Henry distributes flyers to random people on the sidewalk.

HENRY

Saturday Music Sensation. Talent Night at the Brick House Café. Feel free to take one. Here you go.

Someone shrieks right near where he stands. Henry turns his head around to see VANIA, a girl around his age with her roller skates on. She's struggling to keep her balance and is close enough to tripping when Henry grabs a hold of her.

HENRY

Whoa, I got you! Thank God you didn't fall! One more step and you could have crashed.

VANIA

Yeah. I'm glad you caught me. Thanks. My, I'm so bad at this. I really need to sign up for a practice lesson.

HENRY

Nah, I'm pretty sure you're just losing your balance. You'd be surprised to know I don't roller-skate at all. I don't even do skateboarding.

VANIA

Really? You look like a skater boy.

HENRY

Trust me, the only thing I'm skating through is life itself. I'm definitely not the guy Avril Lavigne wrote about in her smash hit single. So where are you from?

VANIA

Those who can read accents well had their guesses right that I'm from Russia.

HENRY

Wow, that's fascinating! I've been there a couple of times. It's one of my family's all-time favorite holiday getaways. My mom sort of loves traveling.

VANIA

That's cool.

Henry is enjoying this chat, and he could tell that Vania does as well.

HENRY

So what brings you to Seattle?

VANIA

I'm an exchange student at the University of Washington and have only been here for a month. My major is Art History.

HENRY

Oh, you're in college. So am I. I just transferred from San Francisco to the Arts Institute, which means I'm pretty new to the city as well. I found this place that I think might interest you, by the way.

_(Handing her the flyer)_

It's a regular hangout spot for college students. While I haven't really checked it out, I've heard nothing but positive reviews about it.

VANIA

Okay, I'll ask my friends to come along.

HENRY

We could hang out some time if you're up for it. Oh no. Where are my manners? I'm Henry.

VANIA

I'm Vania.

HENRY

It was nice meeting you, Vania. I'll see you around.

VANIA

Bye, Henry.

HENRY

Skate safely.

Vania leaves the scene. Henry realizes he only has three flyers left. He puts them in his bag and starts to walk away. Once he reaches a distance, he has a sudden headache. It's so painful that he has to lean his head against a wall while touching it. His surroundings become a blur once again. Suddenly, he gasps as a bright light flashes into his eyes and a series of images flow in his mind.

HENRY'S POV – A set of candles burn on the table. Their flames are calm and steady. There's a haunting tone accompanying the images as they play out. Suddenly, the scene jumps to a thunder rolling, followed by a vision of a knife that's ready to stab into something. The vision ends.

Back to Henry. He is in deep shock. He's breathing heavily and is even more surprised when he realizes a tall WOMAN in her 50's stands beside him.

WOMAN

Young man, are you alright?

Henry is beyond shocked that not even a single word could come out of his mouth.

INT. XALIBUS'S LAIR - EVENING

The dark and stale place resembles a cave, with only fires lighting up the way. A group of demons are gathering in a circle in the middle of the lair. Xalibus stands at one corner, examining the old book. Someone calls him out from behind. He turns around to see one of his henchmen, DEMON #2.

DEMON #2

Xalibus, rumor has it another one of our members just got blasted out.

XALIBUS

By who?

DEMON #2

I have no idea. But I heard something about a Twice-Blessed witch.

Xalibus raises his eyebrows.

XALIBUS

Ah, the most powerful witch in the world!

DEMON #2

Help me refresh my memory.

XALIBUS

He's the son of a Charmed One. The Charmed Ones held a reputation as the most powerful witches ever to roam the earth. There's no evil they can't destroy. Now that they're retired, it's up to the next generation to carry on with the legacy, and he happens to be on the front line.

DEMON #2

Well, what are we waiting for? Let's destroy him.

XALIBUS

We will! In fact, every witch whose destiny is written here will eventually be wiped out. But we need tactics. According to this book, he's not going to be fighting alone, as he will have two loyal accomplices by his side. His sibling and his relative. It could be the rebirth of a power of three. But we'll figure out a strategy. We still have plenty of time. He has already been scheduled for the fifth night of this week, so let's just stick to the plan, shall we?

Xalibus puts the book down and walks towards the circle of demons. Demon #2 follows him.

XALIBUS

And this is exactly how he's going to die.

The demons in the circle make their way for Xalibus to step in. Xalibus walks forward to a large table made of rock, where a MALE WITCH is tied up. He looks powerless. Xalibus grabs a knife on the edge of the table and points it at his chest.

MALE WITCH

Don't do this… I beg you…

With a lack of sympathy, Xalibus holds the knife up in the air and stabs the witch's chest continually. Demon #2 and the rest of the clan watch him from afar. At last, Xalibus stops with the stabbing. The witch is no longer breathing. Fresh red blood flows abundantly from his chest and his mouth.

CUT TO BLACK.

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

**ACT 2**

INT. THE HALLIWELL TOWNHOUSE – NIGHT

All the lights are turned off inside, with only colorful reflections of the stained glass windows illuminating the living room. The main door opens. Wyatt enters.

WYATT

Chris, are you home? I've got some cheesecake here with me. Henry? Where are you guys?

He carries a load of plastic bags in his hands, so he heads over to a nearby table with a mirror above it to put them all down. He looks for the bag with the cheesecake and separates it from the rest. Just when he stares at the mirror, Xalibus stands behind him. Wyatt gasps, but as soon as he turns around, Xalibus is gone. A haunting female voice slowly echoes in his ears.

LUMINA (O.S)

Find it… Xalibus is coming… Find…

The mysterious voice sends shivers down Wyatt's spine. He quickly turns on the light and makes his way towards a small room near the back of the house.

SPARE ROOM

The Book of Shadows lies on a stand right near a window. Wyatt reaches for it and starts waving his hands on top of it. The pages are turning, but none of the results match what he's looking for. He repeats the step, only to fail once again. This frustrates him.

EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD STREET – NIGHT

The street is quiet, and the air is perfectly still. But the sky is starless and is covered with clouds, an indication of rain pouring down. Chris and Henry are having a light conversation as they walk their way home.

CHRIS

At last, I can escape from the possibility of a major headache. Thanks for hearing my vent, cous.

HENRY

Don't mention it. What do you suppose a day off is for, Chris?

CHRIS

I swear I could've smashed that guy into pieces if I have lost my sanity. I hope he won't keep popping by.

HENRY

He sounded really pathetic, alright. You should've told him to quit watching too many Shakespeare. Otherwise, he's going to jump off a bridge if he can't get over that girl.

CHRIS

Exactly. I gave him that advice, but he won't listen. He kept on spinning in the same circle over and over again. What else am I supposed to say? Seriously, if my empathy power didn't kick in, I really could've strangled him.

HENRY

Hold it. You're now an empath?

CHRIS

That's the part I wanted to tell you. Something weird just happened to me today.

HENRY

Seriously? Like what? 'Cause I may have been on the same boat as you are. Spill.

Chris is surprised at hearing that.

CHRIS

Alright, but you're up next. So I came to a point where I was really irritated, and I decided to freeze him. That's where I found out I've been having an overload.

HENRY

What do you mean?

CHRIS

My powers are rapidly advancing in a not so normal way. I can't have all of them emerging at once. It's way beyond the limit.

HENRY

Yeah, I've never heard such a case before. But my mom once told me if something like that happens, something big is about to hit. What does your mom say about this?

CHRIS

Nothing we haven't already known. I'm trying to work out the equation. So what's your story?

Chris notices Henry touching his forehead.

CHRIS

Henry, are you okay?

HENRY

It's that painful headache again.

CHRIS

Have you been taking the doctor's medication regularly?

HENRY

I did, but now I know the problem precedes that. I had visions today, Chris.

CHRIS

What visions?

Henry couldn't talk. He quickly bends down, it seems that he's in deep pain.

HENRY

God, it hurts like hell!

CHRIS

Okay, home is just a block away. Can you walk? Oh, forget it. No one's around. Let's just orb.

Chris helps Henry up. Behind one of the bushes, a dark figure curiously stares at them. He watches as they both disappear in swaddling orbs. The moonlight finally reveals his face. It's ALOKAR, a spiky-haired guy in an early to mid-20's look with a leather jacket a la James Dean. Now that the street is empty, he disappears from view.

SWITCH TO:

INT. THE HALLIWELL TOWNHOUSE – NIGHT

Wyatt is still in the spare room. He's lost in his own thought. Suddenly, the door cracks open, causing him to jolt. It's his brother.

WYATT

It's about time you show, 'cause I'm going to need your helping hands to solve this big mystery.

CHRIS

Why does it sound so familiar? Something mysterious happened to me at the counseling center. How do you sum up these terms? Empath. Telekinetic orbing. Molecular combustion. All surfacing at the same time.

WYATT

_(Stunned)_

That's easy. Perfection!

CHRIS

Wrong. Abberation!

WYATT

_(Ruffles Chris's hair)_

Your powers are growing, little brother. What's there to be somber about?

CHRIS

Well, they surely freaked me out, since they violated the codes of power advancement. I can't just have multiple powers at the same time.

WYATT

You're right. They usually come around one at a time.

CHRIS

And it's not just me. Henry said he had visions.

WYATT

What visions? Where is he now?

HENRY (O.S)

I'm right here.

Wyatt and Chris notice their cousin walking right through the door, holding a glass of water in one hand.

CHRIS

Henry, let us know what you saw.

HENRY

Burning candles, a rolling thunder, a stabbing knife… They're sort of jumpy. I don't know. Maybe they were just products of my hallucination.

WYATT

I don't think so. It sounded like a premonition-to-be. Wow, you're going to have a real magical power, cous!

HENRY

As much as I'd love that, Wyatt, I doubt it's going to happen soon. Did you find anything on the L word? I don't mean the TV show. Lumina.

WYATT

That's exactly what I'm going to tell you guys. She just spoke to me.

CHRIS

What? She dropped by our place?

WYATT

No, I've never even met her.

Both Chris and Henry glance at him in utter confusion.

WYATT

I have no idea who she is and what she does, but the voice of a woman just whispered through my ears as soon as I arrived home. Can I say haunting? Somehow, I'm sure it was Lumina.

HENRY

Okay, I take it she's a dead gypsy.

WYATT

She warned us about the coming of… Oh, damn it! I forgot.

CHRIS

She mentioned a name?

WYATT

Yes, but I can't recall what it is. This morning, I saved a fellow witch from a demon attack who also gave me the same foreshadowing. He told me to get ready before dawn arrives and ran off immediately. I could've stopped him for a brief interrogation if I never have thought of him as insane.

CHRIS

May I ask why the Book of Shadows is open?

WYATT

I was searching for an answer. Lumina urged me to find something. Notice the key word here. Find. But she left out any hint, so I have to do the work by myself. But as of now, nothing comes up.

The sound of a thunder startles them. Tiny drops of rain spatter all over the glass window. The haunting voice of Lumina echoes once again, this time in all of their ears.

LUMINA (O.S)

Find it… Hurry… Find…

HENRY

Find what?

WYATT

You could hear her?

Henry nods.

CHRIS

I hear her too. How can we find it if we haven't even got the slightest clue?

HENRY

Also, what is it that she's trying to point out?

The pages of the Book of Shadows begin flipping on their own. By the time it stops, the boys quickly gather around the book. Chris reads out the entry. Wyatt is surprised as he sees the picture.

CHRIS

Xalibus. An upper-level demon that's highly respected in the hierarchy of Evil. With a wrinkled facial feature and a long dark robe as his trademark, he absorbs the powers of currently active witches by way of a tiny marble-shaped device, which can also generate a lightning bolt that will strangle and eventually cause death to the targets afterwards. He is the head of a large organization with a long-term mission to destroy all lines of witches on Earth. The time of their full ascension is the night of an exceptionally rare equinox that injects them with twice the strength required to fulfill their mission.

HENRY

I'm afraid it could be the Iverendu. According to this astrology of magic book I once read, it's the scientific name used to describe the unusual equinox, where the sun drifts away from the two celestial points of the equator and is aligned with the moon and Mars. Not much information is known about it except that everyone born with magical powers will be going through a series of heavy trials during the pre-event week. The instability of their powers is one sign of the trial. Maybe the demons are taking advantage of this situation to kill us.

CHRIS

Henry, you are so right! Now I remember. The creatures of the Underworld absorb most of their energy from Mars. Maybe it's the Iverendu after all. The equinox will last for five days, with the fifth being the most destructive. Dad said this event will take place twenty five years after 2003.

_(To Wyatt)_

That's your birth year, right, Wyatt?

Wyatt is caught up in his own mind. He doesn't respond.

CHRIS

Hello? Mr. Twice Blessed?

Wyatt is now sucked back to reality.

WYATT

Sorry. I just realized Xalibus is the name I missed out on. He was actually standing in the mirror right behind me before Lumina's voice came along, but he disappeared as soon as I turned around.

HENRY

I'm glad nothing worse really happened.

CHRIS

But he's going to strike back if we don't do something about it soon. Let's see.

_(Continues reading)_

It says here that although there hasn't been a proven method to vanquish Xalibus, there is a way one can take to prevent Xalibus's attack. One must gather with members of his/her family and relatives who occupy the same area, and together in a coven, they are to recite a special incantation to seal their powers before the equinox.

HENRY

That's a pretty dull hobby he's got, don't you think? Wiping out that many witches. I mean, how many are there in this whole planet?

WYATT

Considering what Hitler can do to the Jews back in those days, it's probably worth everything for Xalibus to adapt the same conniving mind and put an axe to all races of witches with a snap. So let's get busy.

Henry touches his head in pain once again. He motions for the couch.

WYATT

Henry, what's wrong?

Both his cousins' voices are blurred out as Henry gets a premonition.

HENRY'S POV – The Underworld comes into view. Xalibus is holding a large thick book in front of his fellow demons and is about to throw it into a burning fire.

Back to reality. Henry tries to recover from his feeling of shock. Wyatt and Chris help him out.

WYATT

Did you have another vision?

HENRY

We have to find it.

CHRIS

What?

HENRY

A book. A large, thick and worn out book that Xalibus is holding. I saw a glimpse of the Underworld. Xalibus is about to stash the book into an ocean of fire. I think that's what Lumina was trying to imply.

WYATT

At last, the pieces are starting to fall in the right place. See, I told you it's a premonition! I'm happy you finally got what you've been asking for all this time.

HENRY

Yeah, well, thanks. So how are we going to work this out?

WYATT

Can you both start on the spell? I'll catch up with you guys after passing the news on to Gwen. We'll crack Xalibus's lair once we've got everything ready.

Chris rolls his eyes.

CHRIS

Suit yourself. If you want to have a brief sexy moment with your high school sweetheart before the end of the world.

Wyatt grabs his cell phone and leaves the room.

SWITCH TO:

INT. GWEN'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

BATH ROOM

Gwen is relaxing in a bathtub filled with warm water and soap bubbles. Light blue candles surround the corners of the bathroom. Vintage rock music plays on the radio that's also inside. Her cell phone rings. She reaches behind and sees Wyatt's name showing up on the screen.

INTERCUT WITH:

EXT. FRONT PORCH – NIGHT

Wyatt stands alone, holding the cell phone in his hand.

GWEN

Hi, Wyatt.

WYATT

Gwen! I'm glad you're answering. You used to switch your phone to silent in the evening.

GWEN

_(Grins)_

Let's just say I'm now fully aware of the importance of emergency calls. Ready to book the free tour?

WYATT

No, Gwen. This is serious! Have you heard of the Iverendu?

Gwen is fully alert.

GWEN

Oh, that. Yes. I've been notified by a friend a couple of days ago, and I've already cast a powerful protection spell for myself. I'm fine now.

WYATT

Are you sure?

GWEN

Trust me, Wyatt. You don't have to worry about me. In fact, I think it's time for me to worry about you. I'm sorry I didn't bring it up this morning at the office.

WYATT

It's okay. My brother, cousin and I are working on it.

GWEN

Hurry up, Wyatt. Do you need any help?

WYATT

No, thanks. We know our way around, really. Just be careful, Gwen. Take care of yourself.

GWEN

You too, Wyatt. Thanks for the call.

WYATT

Bye.

INT. GWEN'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Wyatt hangs up. Gwen puts the cell phone back on the floor and then smiles as she reminisces about the good old days. But then she quickly throws out a worried look. She hears someone knocking on the door. Gwen rises up from the tub and covers herself with a towel. She gets out of the room and walks over to the front door. Light blue candles are all over the place.

GWEN

Who is it?

Gwen slowly opens the door. It's ALEXA ROXBURY, 22, wearing a tight black jacket and a pair of black leather boots. She has rosy cheeks and a slightly dark and wavy hair.

ALEXA

Hey, girl!

GWEN

Alexa! It's you. I didn't know you were going to swing by. Look at me. I'm undressed.

ALEXA

I'm sorry. I should've called.

GWEN

No, no! It's a wonderful surprise. Come in.

She invites her in, but Alexa refuses.

ALEXA

Thanks, Gwen, but I actually got some stuff to do. I'm only here to give you this, as I promised the first time we met, and it's probably the most essential weapon to drive away all things evil.

Alexa pulls out a transparent plastic filled with white powder from her bag and hands it to Gwen.

GWEN

Okay, how do I use this?

ALEXA

It's an extra herb my grandma made for you. She mixed a powder with pieces of old fig leaves from Salem that she has grinded, which, according to her, gives a long-lasting effect for protection. Just pour it on the balcony floor and the corners of this entrance door, and you'll be a hundred percent safe over the course of the equinox.

GWEN

Wow, your grandma certainly knows a great deal about magical ingredients.

ALEXA

I guess being a former apothecary supplies her with all the skills.

GWEN

Are you sure this is all going to work?

ALEXA

Just put your trust in my grandma. She's the expert. You are going to make it through.

GWEN

You will too. Thanks, Alexa. I really appreciate what you've done. I wish I have something more to offer.

ALEXA

Ah, it's no big deal. I'm glad to be of help. Have a lovely night, new friend.

GWEN

You too, darling. Have fun in your class tomorrow.

Gwen watches Alexa leaving the hallway, and then closes the door. She places the plastic bag inside one of the kitchen's wardrobe and goes back inside the bathroom.

EXT. SEATTLE – NIGHT

A night view of the Seattle cityscape overcast by the heavy rain. Despite the rain, a group of stars lit up the dark sky, forming themselves in the shape of a pentagram. The camera speeds down from the scene to…

EXT. XALIBUS'S LAIR – NIGHT

Xalibus and Demon #2 are having a discussion at one corner.

XALIBUS

Almost time. Be gone, witches!

Xalibus grabs his black marble out of the robe and raises it high in the air. A thunderbolt hits one of the rocky ceilings, crushing them into pieces.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

**ACT 3**

EXT. XALIBUS'S LAIR – NIGHT

A garden lies outside encompassed by thick bushes. Wyatt orbs in behind one of the bushes. He studies the environment to make sure no demon is lurking around.

WYATT

_(Whispers)_

Chris…

Chris orbs in right beside him.

CHRIS

I've got all the necessary potions with me, just in case we need them.

WYATT

Have you double-checked? You don't want to end up with a twisted leg again, like that time in junior college when you threw in the wrong vial and you were sent over to a brick wall, with your foot stuck in-between rocks. Too bad you had to stick around at home for a few days.

CHRIS

Which brought me the benefit of not having to do my presentation in front of the whole Psychology II class.

WYATT

I almost forgot you were camera shy back then. No wonder Dad had to sign you up for a Personality Development program at John Robert Powers.

CHRIS

_(Annoyed)_

Can we skip the reminiscence and focus on the present, which is now? Hello? We are in the middle of a battlefield!

WYATT

Right-o.

CHRIS

So I guess that must have been the entrance door.

Chris points to an iron door located a few distances away from them. They both silently approach the door and try to break the lock. After a few failed attempts, Wyatt concentrates on the lock, and blue laser lights emit from his eyes, burning it down. He pushes through the door.

CHRIS

Why am I always filled with envy every time you do that?

WYATT

Envy is a pretty strong word for someone who just acquired a handful pack of powers. May I remind you who's been telling us to keep our minds on our mission?

INT. XALIBUS'S LAIR - NIGHT

They slowly make their way through the door and stroll down a dark passageway until a dim light at the end of the passageway greets them. As they reach closer, a sound of laughter and chattering nearby can be heard. They notice Xalibus lighting up a fire with members of his organization surrounding him. Bending down to prevent them from being seen, Wyatt and Chris observe the whole scene from above. There's a wooden stairway right beside them, which will lead them down. Wyatt carefully examines the place until his eyes are laid on a thick book lying on a wooden table at one corner.

WYATT

Bingo! That's got to be it.

SWITCH TO:

Xalibus calls for Demon #2. Demon #2 pushes through the crowd to get to his leader.

DEMON #2

Ready to launch the plan, Xalibus?

XALIBUS

Definitely. I can hardly wait. Bring the book over! As soon as every inch of this record is burned in the flame, all pre-written destinies will be washed away for the rest of eternity.

Demon #2 steps out from the crowd to the table when everything in the lair freezes. Xalibus, Demon #2 and the rest of the demons are stoned. Chris lowers his hands after performing his duty.

CHRIS

Finally, it's your turn, Wy.

WYATT

_(Proudly)_

I'd be more than honored.

Wyatt manages to orb the book telekinetically into his hands. But the book falls on the ground near where the demons are standing.

CHRIS

C'mon, Wy. Concentrate!

Wyatt is deeply focused now and raises one of his hands again. This time, the book makes it in his hands.

WYATT

Ah, so much for power breakdown.

CHRIS

Okay, is it just me or is the fire the only thing that's not freezing?

Wyatt and Chris fully notice the fire in the middle, which is still left burning. Wyatt acts unsurprised.

WYATT

It's the Flame of Virtue, Chris. It's not affected by any witch's power. Remember all those lessons Dad taught us when we were in elementary school?

CHRIS

Oh. Here I thought I was the only one who's paying attention. C'mon, let's ace this ugly place.

Both of them orb out just in time the freezing power expires. Everyone in the lair is back in motion. Demon #2's jaw drops once he sees no sign of the book.

DEMON #2

Xalibus, you didn't hand in the book to anybody, right?

XALIBUS

Don't be foolish! Why would I?

DEMON #2

It's missing. I saw it there a few minutes ago. I swear.

Xalibus is filled with rage, as if he has an image of the one who took it.

EXT. THE HALLIWELL TOWNHOUSE – NIGHT

Henry flips through the pages of a hardcover Wiccan reference book in the living room. Stacks of magic-related magazines and books are piled up on the coffee table. He goes through all pages of the textbook with speed. All of a sudden, he comes across a picture of two twin girls in their adolescence slipped in one of the pages. He looks sad as he stares at it. But he decides to concentrate on his work and continues turning pages until he stops over a description with the following term in the header: 'Old Book of Prophecy'. He scans all the paragraphs in that section. Seeing a half-eaten bar of Kit Kat right in front of him, he stops for a moment to grab the chocolate and takes a bite at it. A strange cracking sound can be heard from outside. Henry slowly rises up, grabs a gun from the coffee table drawer and approaches the door. He opens it, and there's no one around. Just as he finishes locking it back, somebody is behind him.

WYATT (O.S)

What are you up to, cous?

Adrenaline kicks in, which causes Henry to aim the gun at Wyatt.

WYATT

Whoa, whoa! It's me!

Henry lets out a sigh of relief and puts the gun back in the drawer.

HENRY

I thought you were someone else. Did you get a hold of the book?

Chris walks right in from the kitchen, carrying with him the old book.

CHRIS

Yup, here it is. I'm still trying to figure out why Xalibus wanted to get rid of it so badly. There's nothing in here than boring old Nostradamus-style writings. At least that's what came into mind when I peeked at it.

He places the book on the coffee table.

HENRY

It's not what you think it is, Chris. You both won't believe what I found.

Henry quickly snatches the reference book from the table, which is still open to the respective page and shows it to his cousins.

HENRY

It's an old book of prophecy. For hundreds of decades, it has been securely locked in an underground chamber by a God-sent apprentice. Featured inside are billions of prophesized destinies for people with extraordinary powers, which will prevail unless the book is destroyed.

WYATT

You were really speedy with the research, and for it to be so accurate.

HENRY

Believe me, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere if my mom never forced me to read as many books as I could ever since forever.

CHRIS

Well, thanks to you, we finally know what to do next. We've got to store it back in the right place.

WYATT

Or else, every witch in our generation will suffer the consequences of losing their destinies. I'm sure ours is written somewhere. We can't let that happen.

Both Chris and Henry agree with Wyatt.

HENRY

How are we going to find out where the chamber is?

CHRIS

You're right. We have no idea.

WYATT

Not without a spell. I remember I've written one. So I'll give it a shot.

Chris and Henry watch Wyatt trying to recapture his memory of the spell.

WYATT

_(Touches the book of prophecy as he concentrates)_

And so I have this intention

Of seeking the right direction

But my limited mind prevents me from knowing

So show me the path worth traveling

Glittery lights dance in the air before they disappear in a matter of seconds.

WYATT

It's located opposite the place Callahan Morgan was murdered.

CHRIS

The god of all witches? He's only twice as strong as you are. I can't believe he passed.

WYATT

Which shows how apocalyptic this situation could be.

INT. UNDERGROUND CHAMBER – NIGHT

The room with the stand and the glowing blue ray comes into view. Wyatt, Chris and Henry orb in. Wyatt has the book in his grip.

CHRIS

It's time to restore it back to where it belongs.

HENRY

Unbelievable! Everything's super-clean.

CHRIS

This place must have been magically guarded, which keeps it away from all the dust and dirt, although I can't really say it's as clean as ice.

Wyatt walks over to the stand and carefully places the book on top.

WYATT

Safe at last. Let's do the incantation in front of the old shed outside. After the spell, I gained access to extra information that our powers are the strongest when we seal them at a wide-open space.

SWITCH TO:

EXT. LAWN – NIGHT

The pentagram-shaped constellation remains on the sky. The boys are cornering a tree bark surface with mosses around the edges. A wooden bowl lies in the middle of it. Chris pours a green chemical on top of dried fig leaves that have been half-crushed. Pop! A tiny explosion occurs, unleashing a thick white smoke. Chris starts to stir the bowl with a short tree ranch.

HENRY

I keep on visualizing Old Faithful springing out.

CHRIS

Well, I guess your imagination runs way too deep. But I admire your sheer creativity. Uh oh. Wyatt, we sort of need a wee bit more leaves.

WYATT

Hmmm… There should be some around here. I'll go look for them. You guys stay here, all right?

CHRIS

Be careful, bro.

Wyatt stands up and begins searching. He heads for the back of the lawn behind the old shed.

CHRIS

Why don't we take turns? Here.

Chris hands Henry the tree ranch, allowing his cousin to stir.

HENRY

When am I ever going to master this?

CHRIS

Intensive training is all you need, cous. Surely you've got to start somewhere and build your way up. You're doing pretty awesome already, so it's just a matter of repetition.

Henry appreciates Chris's encouragement.

HENRY

Yeah, you're right.

SWITCH TO:

Wyatt bends down as he picks up fig leaves that are scattered across the backyard. Dead trees encircle the whole yard. He chucks them into a small plastic bag. Xalibus stands a few distances away behind him, out of his awareness. But then he feels the presence of danger. He quickly looks behind. Nobody is there. After eyeing the place closely, he decides to return to his work. But as soon as he turns his head back around, Demon #2 is standing right in front of him, punching him down. Wyatt struggles to get back on his feet, but Demon #2 keeps on throwing more punches, sending him back to the ground.

Back at the front, Chris and Henry are fully alerted by the sound of a fistfight. They become worried.

Demon#2 still throws out a fist at Wyatt, who looks extremely weak.

DEMON #2

Damn you for ruining our plan!

Demon#2 forces him up on his knee and holds his shoulder firmly. Xalibus shows up, slowly approaching him.

XALIBUS

Well, well, well. Isn't this the Julius Caesar of the Magic World? I'm quite disappointed to see you in this situation. I was expecting more from this Twice Blessed witch. What is it that makes him so special in the eyes of others?

Wyatt takes it as an insult, and so he tries to find a comeback, but couldn't think of any. He's still in Demon #2's grip.

WYATT

_(Heaving)_

You wanted to murder my clan. What kind of a racist jerk would come up with such a ludicrous mind!

Xalibus smacks him on the head.

XALIBUS

Don't you dare to address a head chief like that! Anyway, I was supposed to kill you the day after tomorrow, but now that you're at sight, I figured it'd be much more satisfying to see you dead earlier.

Xalibus's evil smile follows as he gets the black marble out. He holds it in Wyatt's direction, ready to end his life when he is telekinetically thrown backwards, causing the lightning bolt to hit the rooftop of the old shed. Chris shows up.

CHRIS

I personally think that proves to be more satisfying.

_(To Demon #2)_

You're next, Mister!

Chris then points his finger at Demon #2 and sends him flying to the opposite direction.

WYATT

_(Weakly)_

Chris…

Chris runs over to Wyatt.

CHRIS

Are you okay, Wy?

Wyatt can still find the humor in all this.

WYATT

I'm not dead, right? So, yeah.

Wyatt notices Xalibus in total wreck, but he's still strong enough to point the marble towards him and Chris.

WYATT

Watch out, Chris!

Wyatt shoves Chris aside just in time the lightning strikes. The two of them roll over to the other side of the ground.

Demon #2 glares at them from a distance and prepares to jump at them with a knife.

DEMON #2

Stupid witches!

Before he even begins, he trips over a foot and falls flat on his face. Henry kicks his stomach really hard a few times, causing him to growl in pain.

HENRY

It seems to me you're the stupid one. I have to admit you're one hell of a fighter, but you lack style. You should train with my dad, but he probably would lock you up behind bars.

Demon #2 eyes him with disgust. Henry smirks at him and catches up with his cousins.

WYATT

Not a bad move you got there.

HENRY

Need a hand?

Henry and Chris help Wyatt up, not realizing he has already regained his strength.

WYATT

Thanks, guys. Now watch Wyatt back in action.

He starts to project his mind out of his body. Xalibus and Demon #2 are trying to balance themselves after being knocked over. Wyatt appears behind each of them, grabbing them by the robes and flings them even further. Chris and Henry watch from afar. Chris quickly grabs the plastic bag with the fig leaves inside.

HENRY

Excellent, cous!

CHRIS

I sure hope he won't spend too much time showing off.

The Wyatt in front of them is back in motion.

WYATT

Let's go, boys!

CUT TO:

Wyatt, Chris and Henry rush back to the tree bark surface at the front lawn. Wyatt casts a blue protective shield for his brother and cousin. Smoke still arises out of the bowl. Chris dumps all the leaves into the bowl and stirs them continuously. The smoke grows even thicker.

HENRY

Do you reckon it's enough?

CHRIS

I think this will do.

WYATT

We'd better hurry up, or else, we're doomed.

Xalibus makes his way towards them like a madman. He brings about the Flame of Virtue across the lawn.

WYATT

Come on, let's start chanting!

WYATT/CHRIS/HENRY

Let the midnight hour cast its shadow, but deliver us from the face of sorrow. Let the midnight hour cast its shadow, but deliver us from the face of sorrow. Let the midnight hour cast its shadow, but deliver us from the face of sorrow.

After the third chant, the Flame of Virtue moves at a wild pace and swallows the entire body of Xalibus. Xalibus lets out a loud roar before he burns. The flame eventually vanishes. As soon as the pentagram-shaped constellation disappears, the night becomes still once again.

HENRY

And so we thought he could never be vanquished.

WYATT

I'm pretty sure we've nailed our job.

CHRIS

_(Sighs)_

So long, Xalibus.

Aurora lights appear on the sky above them.

INT. LUMINA'S MAGIC SHOP – NIGHT

Lumina has witnessed Xalibus's destruction on her crystal ball. Sheer happiness glows on her face.

LUMINA

Blessed be, boys.

She blows out a candle on the table. The room is pitch black.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

**ACT 4**

EXT. STREET – EVENING

Wyatt walks on the sidewalk, passing through random people along the way. Both his hands are tucked in the pockets of his black leather jacket. He runs into Gwen.

WYATT

Gwen!

GWEN

Wyatt! Why do we keep on bumping into each other at the exact same place every single time?

WYATT

_(Grins)_

I don't know. Coincidence always has its way around, I guess.

GWEN

Tell me about it. I'm glad the Iverendu is over.

WYATT

So am I. I'm glad we survived.

GWEN

Yeah.

_(Pauses)_

Well, I guess I'd better run. When's the free tour going to happen?

WYATT

Whenever you're free, I guess. Just hit me up.

GWEN

Got it.

They smile at each other. Gwen then walks past him. Wyatt glances at her with admiration for a few seconds before he continues his steps. He reaches a less crowded area, where he spots two familiar faces in front of him.

HENRY

What's with all the rosy cheeks?

CHRIS

Most likely, he just had another chance encounter with his ex-girlfriend.

WYATT

Is that a crime?

CHRIS

No. We're just happy when you are.

HENRY

I second that.

WYATT

Right. This sort of reminds me of our little collaboration the other night, which we handled pretty well.

Chris and Henry smile at him. The three of them walk together.

WYATT

But I don't know what the future has in store for us.

HENRY

I doubt anybody would know, Wyatt.

CHRIS

Nobody except fortunetellers for sure.

They suddenly notice Lumina's Magic Shop right at the opposite side of the street.

CHRIS

Oh, my. Don't tell me it's the Lumina whose voice has been haunting us all this time.

HENRY

There's a chance it could be her.

WYATT

Maybe she was casting a warning spell to whoever is connected to this whole issue, which makes us pretty special.

CHRIS

Well, we are special. Our moms are legends.

WYATT

Exactly. While we're here, don't we all want to stop by to thank her for what she has done? After all, we wouldn't have found out about Xalibus and revamped our powers if it weren't for her.

HENRY

That's right. We could send her our gratitude and ask for a forecast on our future lives.

CHRIS

Ah, we don't really need that. We've got each other's back, remember? So whatever the future holds for us, we'll be able to get through it. Wouldn't you think?

Both Wyatt and Henry nod in agreement.

HENRY

No matter how ready we are or how ready we are not, which I'm probably not, we can fight all faces of evil.

WYATT

I take it none of us is truly ready. Not even me. But if we could handle Xalibus, I'm sure we could handle the others. The three of us are stuck here in this big city. As our parents have always put it, family sticks together, right?

CHRIS

I couldn't agree more.

HENRY

So what do we call ourselves?

CHRIS

Hmm… The new Charmed Ones, I suppose?

WYATT

I think it's about time the world welcomes an all-new power of three.

The boys laugh as they cross the street to Lumina's Magic Shop.

SWITCH TO:

INT. UNDERWORLD – EVENING

Demon #2 approaches two bodyguards in front of a large wooden door.

DEMON #2

I came here to speak to the High Priestess. I'm a member of Xalibus's organization.

They let him pass. Once he has stepped in, they close back the door. Demon #2 slowly walks towards DIVARKAZ, a bald woman wearing a dark hooded robe. She has sharp red eyes. Demon #2 bows in front of her.

DEMON #2

Divarkaz, my Master, we have lost our great leader, Xalibus.

Divarkaz remains at her seat without moving or saying anything, but from the look in her eyes, she is filled with fury.

INT. THE HALLIWELL HOUSE – EVENING

SPARE ROOM

The Book of Shadows closes itself. The triquetra symbol glows a mysterious blue.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 4**

*** ****END OF EPISODE**** ***


	2. Episode 2: Stone Edge

NOTE: I write screenplays, so all the episodes for my series are in TV script format. If you are familiar with the way screenplays are written, you'll be comfortable reading my stories. The series info, character details and opening credits can be found on my profile or on the official page on Blogspot - **UltimatelyCharmedTV**. Thanks so much to anyone who ever gets the chance to read it :)

DISCLAIMER: All "Charmed" characters belong to their respective creators, though I do own Gwen Carlson, Alexa Roxbury, Alokar and Felix Romero.

* * *

**ULTIMATELY CHARMED: Episode 2**

"**Stone Edge"**

**SYNOPSIS**

A murderous statue? Make it a hundred. When living statues prey on the soul of innocents, the Halliwell trio Wyatt, Chris and Henry must pull double duty to hunt them down and put an end to the curse. It's no easy work, knowing there are hundreds of them roaming the streets of Seattle. Worst of all, the source of the curse has been expecting Wyatt the Twice Blessed witch's arrival. Meanwhile, Wyatt and Gwen manage to rekindle their friendship, Chris runs into a captivating yet mysterious lady, Henry tries to speculate Alexa's identity as a witch, and Alokar shows no sign of seriousness with his demon tasks.

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

Wyatt Halliwell ... _Wes Ramsey_

Chris Halliwell ... _Drew Fuller_

Henry Mitchell Jr. ... _Michael Cassidy_

Gwen Carlson ... _Lauren Woodland_

Alexa Roxbury ... _Katharine McPhee_

Alokar ... _Kris Lemche_

Felix Romero ... _Brent Weber_

**GUEST STARS**

Hazel Garner

Randall Leighton

James

Vania

Bianca

Divarkaz

Guard

Police Officer

College Student

Underworld Bodyguard

English Guy

* * *

**TEASER**

FADE IN:

EXT. GARDEN – NIGHT

A contemporary style garden evokes panoramic beauty. Right in the middle is a tiny fountain with a statue of Cupid and an arrow nearby. Flashy lights are assembled on the ground below the trees and bushes. Different colors emerge from the lights in shades of blue, purple, yellow and indigo, adding a colorful vibe to the environment. More statues of different shapes and sizes are present all over the place. Further down the garden, the open path is split up into several different narrow ones, each leading into different directions. JAMES, 21, wearing a dark red jumper, manages to catch up with his girlfriend HAZEL GARNER, 21, dressed in a black chic T-shirt, on a narrow path with vintage roses over it. Hazel looks deeply upset.

JAMES

Hazel! How much farther are you going to walk? You don't want to find yourself stranded in a dream world like Alice in Wonderland, do you?

HAZEL

That's fine by me. It's not like you would care either way, right?

JAMES

_(Takes a deep breath)_

Look. I may have been half an hour late, but there was an urgent inspection at the apartment, and I just wanted to keep track of my belongings. At least I'm here now, right?

HAZEL

How do I know it's not just another story you made up? First, it was a team meeting for the college paper. Then a game of billiard with the boys. And now this? I'm not stupid, James! I can see a pattern here. There have been too many excuses!

James is at lost for words, but keeps on begging for her forgiveness.

JAMES

Just give me another shot, okay, Hazel? I've learned my lesson already. Come on, baby.

He pulls out an innocent look. Hazel stops and glances at him. Realizing the effort he has put in, Hazel decides to cut the boy some slack. She gives him a half-smile.

JAMES

That's my girl.

Hazel lets him stand beside her. The two continue their walk down the long path, passing through a large grey statue of a knight that is situated at a corner.

JAMES

So how was the slumber party at your friend's house yesterday?

HAZEL

It turned out to be nothing more than a movie night, 'cause her parents canceled their flight.

As they get further away from the statue, the finger of the statue starts to move. James and Hazel hear a cracking sound. James freaks out. Hazel laughs.

HAZEL

What are you, an extra in an all-new horror movie?

James tries to bring back his cool.

JAMES

Shut up. I was just checking.

Hazel keeps on teasing him as they start walking once again. Little do they realize the statue has come to life and is slowly trailing them from behind. Hazel feels her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She then hears the ringing tone. Her hand motions for the pocket.

HAZEL

Hang on, James. It's probably my mom.

She turns herself away from James as she picks up the phone.

HAZEL

Hello? Mom? What's going on?... What? I can't hear you!

As she struggles to listen to the phone, James, who stands behind her, is snatched away by the statue. His mouth is covered, preventing him from making a noise. Hazel is still concentrating on the phone.

HAZEL

Mom? Your conversation got cut off. Hello? Mom?

_(Realizes the phone is dead)_

Stupid signal! Come on, James. She'll probably text me in a minute. Besides, it's pointless to call her back. Bad signal over here.

Hazel turns around, only to find James missing.

HAZEL

James? Yoo-hoo? I'm not in the mood for a hide and seek, baby. I don't want you to lurk in from the bushes and give me a heart attack.

There's no sign of James.

HAZEL

This is so not funny.

Hazel turns back to find James standing in front of her. He is lifeless, with blood oozing out of his chest and mouth. Hazel screams in horror. James drops on the floor. Behind him is the statue of the knight. It moves forward towards her, but before it even touches her, she has already made her escape. Hazel runs as fast as her feet can take her from the dark pathway back to the open garden. The statue stops chasing her and eyes her from where it's standing.

SWITCH TO:

INT. OLD RECORD STORE – NIGHT

"Blue Suede Shoes" (Elvis Presley) plays in the background. Posters of oldies artists are hanging on the wall, from The Temptations to Aretha Franklin and the Beach Boys. WYATT shows up from outside the window door. He pushes it and makes his way in. CHRIS follows from behind.

WYATT

Holy! Don't tell me they don't stock anything non-retro.

CHRIS

It's an old record store, Wyatt. What more do you expect? If you're looking for an Amoeba equivalent, then you're in the wrong place.

WYATT

Nah, it still does it for me. I just want to have a look around.

He surfs through a rack of discounted CDs.

CHRIS

Let's check out some of Dad's old favorites.

Chris heads to the opposite corner. He loses his balance and accidentally hits a girl on the shoulder.

CHRIS

I'm so sorry.

The girl, BIANCA, with a tousled brown hair and around the same age as him, wears a smile.

BIANCA

Don't worry, it's no big deal.

They lock eyes with each other like they feel an instant connection going on, but then decide to shake it off and return to what they're doing. Bianca heads to the counter to pay for her item. Chris observes some 50's compilation albums.

CHRIS

Hey, Wyatt! Look at this!

Wyatt stares at the cover of the CD Chris is holding.

WYATT

Oh, that is so last decade, Chris!

CHRIS

Remember the limbo contest you joined while we were on a cruise trip? This is the album they were using.

WYATT

Don't remind me! It was a total embarrassment how I can lose it to my baby brother to win the prize.

CHRIS

_(Chuckles)_

Even the most important people have their downsides, Wy. Come on, like you said, that is so last decade.

A familiar voice joins in from behind, which belongs to HENRY.

HENRY

Wyatt didn't win? That sounded like headline news. Where was I when it happened?

CHRIS

Man, you should've seen it! Too bad your mom and dad took you on your first vacation in Vatican. If only you were there, it would've been pure entertainment.

WYATT

Not for me. Hey, you've been MIA for the rest of today, little cousin. Where were you?

HENRY

I was just music surfing with...

VANIA approaches the boys from the counter with a bag full of CDs.

HENRY

Vania! These are my cousins, Wyatt and Chris. Guys, this is Vania, my new friend. She's from Russia.

Chris happily shakes hands with Vania.

CHRIS

Wow! Hi, Vania.

VANIA

Hello.

Wyatt gently kisses her hands. Chris rolls his eyes.

WYATT

_(Theatrically)_

A pleasure meeting you, lovely Miss Vania.

VANIA

The pleasure's all mine.

WYATT

Would you like to grab coffee with us?

VANIA

Actually, I sort of have to leave now. My roommate is waiting for me. But thanks. Let's hang out next time.

HENRY

Are you sure? Do you want me to walk you there?

VANIA

It's okay, Henry. I know the place. It was lovely meeting you, Wyatt and Chris. See you all again soon. Bye, Henry.

HENRY

See you, Vania. Take care.

Vania leaves the store. Wyatt grins at his cousin.

WYATT

Now I understand why you decided to skip dinner with us. Seems like you both really did have fun.

HENRY

Don't give me that look. We weren't heading down the freeway of love. She's just a friend, okay?

CHRIS

Yeah, but who knows it'll happen later?

HENRY

That's another story. I thought you were going out once again with that girl you met online.

CHRIS

There will never be a second date, especially if she always runs off to the rest room to fix her make-up every ten minutes or so.

WYATT

Talking about a one-way ticket to dating disaster.

HENRY

So, did somebody say coffee?

WYATT

How about Seattle's Best? I mean we're here, right? We might as well try to embrace our inner Seattleites and support the local coffee.

HENRY

_(Enthusiastically)_

Brilliant idea!

CHRIS

Yeah, I'd settle for that.

Wyatt is as excited as they are.

WYATT

All right. Give me a moment. I'm going to spend just a couple more minutes here, and then we'll go.

EXT. GARDEN – NIGHT

Right across the record store and all other shops lies the entrance gate to the garden. A GUARD keeps a watchful eye in front of the gate. GWEN stands close to the gate. She checks her watch and shakes her head in impatience.

GWEN

_(Silently)_

Felix, where are you?

GUARD

What's the occasion, lady?

GWEN

I'm waiting for my boyfriend. But he never shows up.

GUARD

Oh. You are aware that we're going to close in an hour, right?

GWEN

Don't worry. We're not going inside. It's just our meeting point.

Both of them exchange polite smiles. All of a sudden, they hear a screaming sound from inside that startles them. As the sound gets closer, a distressed Hazel comes into view. She runs towards the entrance gate. Gwen and the guard quickly reach for her.

GUARD

What's going on, young lady?

HAZEL

My boyfriend was killed inside!

The guard calls for another guard on his communicator. Gwen comforts Hazel.

GWEN

Did you witness the person who did it?

Hazel tries to talk in between sobs.

HAZEL

You would think I'm crazy if I tell you!

Gwen is confused. Hazel keeps on sobbing.

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

OPENING CREDITS: "Here Tomorrow Gone Today" (Lifehouse) –

* * *

**ACT 1**

EXT. SEATTLE - NIGHT

A view of the Seattle skyline from different angles. Skyscrapers, Lake Union, public parks, crowded downtown streets, and other highlights of the city are shown. Song: "My Wicked Heart" (Diana Vickers)

EXT. GARDEN – NIGHT

An ambulance and a police car are parked in front of the entrance gate. James's body has been covered with a white sheet and is taken inside the ambulance. A POLICE OFFICER interrogates Hazel. Gwen stands by her as she speaks. Curious passersby gather around them.

POLICE OFFICER

So you were walking with your boyfriend down the garden when it happened, Ms. Garner?

HAZEL

Yes, I was.

POLICE OFFICER

Did you have a clear image of the killer? Maybe you remember details on the incident? The color of the shirt the person was wearing? The type of weapon used to stab the boy?

Hazel shakes her head. Tears still roll down her cheeks.

HAZEL

I can't remember anything.

GWEN

_(Assures her)_

Just take a deep breath and relax. It's alright to give yourself some space to think clearly.

HAZEL

To be honest, it wasn't a matter of whom, but what.

_(Takes a deep breath)_

I was in the middle of a phone, so I left James behind me as I talked. The phone went dead, and I tried to look for James but he wasn't around. Suddenly, he was right in front of me in a lifeless condition. A statue threw him to the floor. It was trying to snatch me but I ran and never dared to look back.

The officer's eyes widen as he jots down notes on his record. Hazel hears laughter sounds from the passersby behind.

POLICE OFFICER

You have quite a story there, Miss Garner. But isn't there a possibility that the suspect happened to wear a grey costume and paint his skin silver?

Hazel notices the officer trying to hold back his laughter. Some watchers throw her looks of ridicule.

HAZEL

You asked me what I saw. I told you exactly that!

Out of all the people around her, only Gwen remains serious. Gwen couldn't help it anymore.

GWEN

Cut it out, people! What if this girl is telling the truth?

POLICE OFFICER

Miss, I already have three similar reports in the past two weeks, and…

GWEN

_(Cuts his conversation)_

All the more reason you should believe her!

POLICE OFFICER

No offense intended, but I couldn't stop pondering the possibility of those victims being mental institution runaways. This isn't exactly _Mars Attacks Live_.

Gwen stares at him in disgust.

EXT. STREET – NIGHT

Wyatt, Chris and Henry exit Seattle's Best with their beverages.

CHRIS

How freaking rude is that barista! I would've fired him on the spot if I were the supervisor!

HENRY

Oh, c'mon, give him a break! As insane as he may be, the guy must've been pretty beat up the entire day.

CHRIS

Yeah, but still, that's not an excuse to treat the customers like they're total trash! I can't even understand why he won the job in the first place.

WYATT

Screw the barista! I'm having a good time with my latte.

They see random people circling around the garden entrance gate just across the street and shift their focus on the scene.

HENRY

That doesn't look good.

The sight of Gwen catches Wyatt's full attention.

WYATT

Gwen…

Wyatt blends in with the crowd, followed by the other two.

EXT. GARDEN – NIGHT

Gwen comforts Hazel on a bench while the police officer and the guard is having a discussion among the curious passersby, who are starting to flee the place. She notices Wyatt making a beeline towards them.

GWEN

Wyatt!

WYATT

Gwen! What's going on?

GWEN

_(Leaves the bench)_

Just give us a moment, okay, Hazel?

HAZEL

Forget it. He'll probably think I'm a lunatic, just like everyone else!

GWEN

Well, what if he's unlike anyone else?

_(To Wyatt)_

A living statue killed her guy earlier this evening.

WYATT

_(Shocked)_

I'm sorry to hear that. Were you with him when he was attacked? Do you remember how it was done?

HAZEL

You believe me? You two are… different.

CUT TO:

INT. RANDALL'S HOUSE – NIGHT

The local TV channel plays a medieval drama movie, where a king's advisor speaks with a knight. The dark lit room has an extensive range of paintings of knights in shining armors hanging on the wall. An artificial sword is placed in the corner of the living room. Different models of knight action figures lie on a table. 55 year-old RANDALL LEIGHTON sits on the couch by himself. He blankly stares at the ceilings.

RANDALL

_(Moans)_

Oh, my poor soul.

The sound of a car can be heard outside. He doesn't pay attention to it.

EXT. RANDALL'S HOUSE – NIGHT

A blue Honda Jazz parks in front of the isolated house. Someone with a pair of black leather boots steps out of the car. It's ALEXA. She carries her backpack along with her and walks up the stairs until she reaches the front door. She knocks. There's no answer. She knocks it harder. Finally, Randall opens up.

RANDALL

Can I help you?

ALEXA

_(Pulls out an innocent smile)_

I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt you in the middle of the night, so let's just cut to the chase, shall we?

_(Sternly)_

I know you were involved in three recent murder cases.

RANDALL

Are you nuts?

ALEXA

No, but I think you are. Who would've come up with an insane thought of infusing dark magic in public park statues to seek personal vengeance?

Randall is surprised at Alexa's true revelations, but he decides to play fool.

RANDALL

Look. I don't know what you're talking about. Go back home where you belong!

Randall is about to close the door, but Alexa holds it firmly.

ALEXA

Hey, quit hiding under the rock! Every wise man knows when he does something wrong, he would at least take the brave leap by admitting it.

RANDALL

Young lady, if you wish to become the female version of Sherlock Holmes, you should seek professional training instead of jumping straight into the crash test.

Randall shuts the door close. Alexa keeps on banging on the door until she realizes it's useless.

ALEXA

_(To herself)_

God, I wish I could teleport!

She returns to her car. She is searching for the car keys in her pocket when someone stands right behind her.

ALOKAR (O.S)

Need someone to drive you home, Miss?

Alexa turns around to face ALOKAR, a guy around her age with a half-spiked hair and the same black leather jacket she's wearing. For a while, she doesn't know what to say. But then she comes up with something.

ALEXA

We may share the same taste in black, but I drive my own car. Nobody touches my car.

ALOKAR

I'm a struggling musician… from an Oklahoma town. I don't know my way around Seattle.

ALEXA

Nice impersonation of a Southern accent, but I don't buy it. There's a lineup of bars a few miles away from here where you can hit the ground running and work on your career. Break a leg, rock star!

Alokar says nothing more. Alexa hops inside her car and pulls away. Alokar watches from the shadows.

INT. RANDALL'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Randall peeks from the window. He's relieved to see Alexa gone. He then stares at the posters on the wall with an expression of sorrow on his face.

RANDALL

Broken dreams, broken life…

He motions for the dining table to grab a glass of water, but his hands quiver uncontrollably as he drinks it. One of the knight paintings magically shakes by itself. Randall is horrified as he watches the painting. His attention drifts to an Ouija board near the back window.

EXT. GARDEN – NIGHT

Darkness fills the entire area now that it's closed. Only the moonlight makes it visible. Wyatt flashes a torch to begin his investigation. He meticulously walks through random bushes with Henry following behind.

HENRY

Wyatt, are you sure this is where it all happened?

WYATT

Based on what the girl Hazel described, this is exactly the place where the statue made its attack.

HENRY

Look, I hate to ruin the hunting party, but I still think it's a good idea for us to look up the Book of Shadows so we can get a better angle on this mystery.

Chris emerges from the opposite direction.

CHRIS

I couldn't agree more. If this is _Survivor_, we would've been axed already, 'cause we missed out on the rules. Why don't we go back to our townhouse and find out as much as we can about this statue before we act?

WYATT

The thing is we're one step away from destroying it. Hazel said this really was the murder site. Let's go hunt it down, kill it and be done with it. No one else will get hurt.

CHRIS

But we haven't even come across any statue so far.

HENRY

If it's animated, obviously it's possible for it to dislocate itself and move around.

CHRIS

Which translates to danger. I say let's gather all the necessary details so we can plan our next step.

WYATT

Okay, you guys have a point.

CHRIS

Finally!

They are alerted by a cracking noise from above them and halt their steps immediately. All three are in a position ready to fight. One of the tree branches breaks and falls down. Wyatt instinctively conjures an energy ball and aims it at the branch, destroying it to pieces. Everything goes silent once again.

CHRIS

Guess it's nothing major.

HENRY

The terror usually comes later. Just wait and see.

The alarm suddenly breaks. After a few seconds, the sound of the guard's footsteps can be heard from afar.

GUARD (O.S)

Who's there!

WYATT

Quick! Let's orb!

They orb out, leaving the garden empty like it should be. By the time the guard reaches the area, the atmosphere is perfectly still. The guard then strolls back to his post. Standing near the alarm button outside the security room behind the bushes is the statue of the knight seen earlier, completely hidden from view.

INT. GWEN'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Gwen carries a container full of assorted biscuits to the living room, where Hazel is.

GWEN

Here you go, take as many as you want. Make yourself feel at home, alright?

HAZEL

Thank you, and thanks for letting me stay the night. I need to process everything.

GWEN

Don't worry. I'm here to be your support system. Anything you have in mind, just let it all out.

HAZEL

Why did you believe me so easily? You and Wyatt?

Gwen pauses to organize her thoughts when her cell phone starts ringing.

GWEN

That must be my sister. I'll be right back.

She leaves Hazel and makes her way to her bedroom. Hazel begins eating the biscuits as she waits.

INT. THE HALLIWELL TOWNHOUSE - NIGHT

SPARE ROOM

Wyatt flips through the pages of the Book of Shadows.

WYATT

We have zero luck as of now. I still don't understand what drives a statue to kill.

CHRIS

There must be a multitude of them roaming the city this time around. Remember what the police officer said? There have been reports on similar cases.

HENRY

Someone must've planted a soul on them. Until we figure out who that person is, there's not much we can do.

WYATT

Let's switch on the midnight news, then.

The surprised Chris and Henry follow Wyatt to the…

LIVING ROOM

HENRY

Now that's interesting!

CHRIS

_(Laughs)_

I've never seen you this motivated to watch the news.

WYATT

Well, it's part of the job, isn't it?

Wyatt is about to press the remote control when the doorbell rings.

WYATT

As far as I know, we never invited a late night guest.

CHRIS

I'll get it.

Chris rushes towards the door. Just as he opens it, the same statue of a knight earlier at the park sends him flying to a wall. He drops on the ground, along with a framed painting he just hit.

Wyatt eventually goes off to help Chris.

CHRIS

What the hell?

Henry telekinetically orbs the silver glass sheet the statue holds as protection to the other side of the room.

HENRY

Looks like you just lost your life insurance. Potion!

One of the potion bottles on the living room table is orbed in the direction of the statue. It doesn't destroy it. Wyatt forms an energy ball in his palm and throws it at the statue. But the ball is reflected back inside, damaging a section of the wall near where Henry stands. Henry quickly ducks on the floor to avoid pieces of the ruins. Wyatt orbs out and appears behind the statue, which is still standing outside the door.

WYATT

Excalibur!

The legendary sword appears beside Wyatt. He grabs a hold of it and swings it at the statue. It crushes down into pieces and disappears.

CHRIS

I never would have thought you'd rely on the sword. You said you weren't ready.

WYATT

Not in times of emergency.

EXT. PUBLIC LIBRARY – NIGHT

A COLLEGE STUDENT steps out of the main door. He passes a knight statue situated at the corner of the door. He walks down the stairway, but stops halfway through to review the pieces of notes he slipped inside the thick thesaurus he's holding. Now that he has made sure all the documents are in place, he unzips his backpack to put the book inside. A hand touches his shoulder, but he feels a steel-made material. He is dismayed to see a silver-colored figure behind him. But before he gets a chance to run, the statue slits his throat with its silver sword. The college student dies on the spot. The knight statue examines the tip of its sword, all stained with human blood.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

**ACT 2**

FADE IN:

INT. THE HALLIWELL HOUSE – LATE AFTERNOON

Wyatt bursts in through the front door. He closes it telekinetically. Chris is shouting on the phone in the living room.

CHRIS

What? Come on, man! I already asked for a confirmation yesterday, and you said you're going to be here right about now!

_(Pauses)_

Hey, listen! An excellent service never slips in a late customer. I don't care how urgent the other person's house condition is, but I've booked you way earlier, which means I was supposed to be first on the list!

_(Pauses)_

No, thanks. I'm through with you.

He slams the phone down.

WYATT

How many times have I told you about patience?

CHRIS

How many times did Mom tell you not to hang up on household issues? If we don't fix that by today, I'm going crazy over here because I can't stand looking at that mess!

Chris points to the broken part of the wall that has been crushed by the knight statue the other night.

WYATT

Then don't look. Besides, we've got bigger things to worry about.

_(Refers to the wall)_

That can wait for at least another day.

Chris finally backs down.

CHRIS

Alright, you win. Anything new?

WYATT

So I finally installed the spirit board on my iPhone, and…

CHRIS

We can get a spirit board application on an iPhone?

WYATT

Sure, and it still operates like the real one. But we witches can cast an invisibility spell on it so whoever's borrowing our iPhones won't be able to spot it.

CHRIS

Oh…

WYATT

Just half an hour ago, the pointer gave away two letters that I can't seem to connect.

CHRIS

What are they?

WYATT

R and L.

CHRIS

Maybe that's our starting point. I reckon those are name initials.

WYATT

What are the odds they're pointing us to a place instead of a name?

CHRIS

I just get that vibe from them. There are lots of R.L.'s around, like R.L. Stine, for example.

WYATT

_(Grins)_

The author that used to give you a major creep in third grade?

CHRIS

Hey, I read every single one of the _Goosebumps_ series, remember?

WYATT

Yeah, and then you would always sleep the night off with Mom and Dad… or if they were out on business, you'd orb your way into Henry's place, 'cause you know I'd pull as many pranks as I can on you if you were in my room. That was so hilarious!

CHRIS

Shut up.

WYATT

Well, it seems like we now have a little clue that can take us further into this investigation. I'm going to meet up with Gwen pretty soon. We'll see if we can work something out. Can you text Henry?

CHRIS

Sure thing.

WYATT

I'll go and get changed now.

Wyatt walks upstairs to his bedroom, while Chris turns on the TV as he grabs his cell phone.

INT. BOOKSTORE – LATE AFTERNOON

Alexa surfs through racks of books in the History section. She senses someone standing behind her and turns around to see Henry.

HENRY

Weren't you supposed to be interning with me today?

ALEXA

Yes, except they just switched my schedule. I'm only in on Tuesdays and Wednesdays now.

HENRY

I see. That explains why you didn't show up this morning.

ALEXA

Yeah, it was a very last minute notice. Ready to work on our final studio project?

HENRY

I am if you are, Alexa. We could start with the sketches.

ALEXA

Perfect. I'm just going to pay for this.

She carries a book called _Fright Knights of the Past _along with her, complete with an alluring illustration of knights standing on a giant, silvery stone on the front cover. Henry notices the image.

HENRY

Since when are you interested in medieval history?

ALEXA

Since I realized I needed some fresh, earthy inspiration to vamp up my design portfolio.

HENRY

You know, that reminds me of the incidents they've been covering on the media lately about random victims of stone knights.

ALEXA

Oh, the knight statues? Those stories are everywhere now, and I also heard about the very last one that took place right outside the Public Library. People didn't seem to take them seriously. But I definitely understand. They all sounded ridiculous, don't you think?

HENRY

Well, there's always a possibility of the witnesses inheriting a special kind of sixth sense. We'll never know.

ALEXA

Or the killer is probably a magician who cast a hallucination spell on them to alter what they see, so it'd be easier for him to pull a Houdini.

Henry tries to process Alexa's theory when his cell phone vibrates. He sees a text message from Chris and starts reading. Alexa reaches the checkout counter.

INT. COFFEEHOUSE – LATE AFTERNOON

Wyatt and Gwen are exchanging information on a table by the window.

GWEN

Finally, we get to meet up for real this time.

WYATT

Yes, away from the monotonic office scene, for sure. It's a refreshing change.

They smile at each other.

WYATT

How's Hazel doing? Is she still living at your place?

GWEN

She's back at her mom's. But there was one thing she kept trying to ask me that I didn't quite know what to answer.

WYATT

What about?

GWEN

Why you and I believed her when everybody seemed to think she's a runaway patient from a mental institution. She's got a strong sense of curiosity. So I eventually cast a spell to make her forget it… for a while.

WYATT

Ah, that one's kind of tricky. But I guess you did her a favor by taking away her worries temporarily. It wasn't for personal gain. We weren't supposed to reveal ourselves, anyway.

GWEN

I think you're right. So I shouldn't feel bad about it?

WYATT

_(Reassuringly)_

Nah.

GWEN

Thanks, Wyatt. I hope we can identify who this R.L. person is soon enough before many more lives will be taken. Whoever that might be is the key to ending the case.

WYATT

I couldn't agree more. What I can draw from the available facts is that the person must have an unnatural obsession with power and status. It's something that all knights possess. But his dreams must've been a major failure, so he planted a curse on those statues as a form of personal revenge.

GWEN

That's what I've been thinking too, but why would he want to push through with the plan when he knows lots of innocents' lives are at risk?

WYATT

Selfishness, Gwen. There are too many ignorant people in this mad world.

CUT TO:

EXT. GRAVEYARD – EVENING

Right near the Green River, hidden behind the trees lays an abandoned graveyard. Randall slowly makes his way through the tall wild grasses. He steps towards an area with a wide, thick pile of dirt. His eyes closely examine the area, and his hands are trembling.

RANDALL

Life, oh, life… What did you make me do?

ALOKAR (O.S)

No, it's what you made yourself do.

Randall is shocked to find he's not alone at the graveyard. He notices Alokar standing several distances away from him.

ALOKAR

You can just undo everything, and no one else will have to suffer. It's that easy like cake.

RANDALL

_(Angrily)_

Life's not easy for me!

ALOKAR

It's a matter of perspective, old man. You just happen to have too high of an expectation.

RANDALL

Don't you mess with me, demon.

Alokar forms a smirk on his face.

ALOKAR

Just my two cents.

Alokar whistles as he walks away before shimmering out. Randall turns back to the dirt.

INT. THE HALLIWELL TOWNHOUSE – EVENING

DINING ROOM

Chris finishes eating a big bowl of spaghetti bolognaise. He continues surfing on his Macbook Pro. Several websites are open. He zooms in on a directory of names beginning with 'R' under the History Researcher directory.

CHRIS

_(To himself)_

Ugh, this is far too broad.

He then grabs a piece of paper and pen and begins scribbling down a spell. Once he finishes, he reads them aloud.

CHRIS

An ocean full of swirling information

Sail me in the right direction

Feeling tired, he rises out of his seat, washes the now empty bowl in the sink and drinks iced water. He walks to the…

LIVING ROOM

The TV is still on. A rerun of an old promo trailer on Discovery Channel plays on the screen. Chris pays attention to the title – _21__st__ Century Arthurian World_.

ANNOUNCER (V.O)

… Witness the grand phenomenon that is the medieval fever as portrayed in today's pop culture, from classic TV shows to young adult fictions. Discover never-before-known facts on this wonderfully imaginative theme and how it contributes to the nourishment of creativity. Featuring exclusive interviews with various medieval enthusiasts, including famed Art History Professor Daniel Demantle, artist Emmanuel Palin, avid collectors Vera Nova and Randall Leighton, historian Patrick Alan Lowe…

Chris tunes out the rest of the promo.

CHRIS

Randall Leighton…

He storms back to the…

DINING ROOM

As soon as the Bing search box is open, he types up Randall Leighton's name. Most results contain the keywords 'knight obsession', 'Arthurian legend fan' and 'unsuccessful career'. He opens several pages and comes across photos of his house collection, which feature knight paintings and action figures.

CHRIS

Bingo!

Henry orbs right in front of him.

CHRIS

Good timing, cous. Case is solved. Randall Leighton!

HENRY

The mystery man?

Chris has a big grin plastered on his face.

CUT TO:

SPARE ROOM

Chris and Henry examine the Book of Shadows.

CHRIS

So his books were on the shelves?

HENRY

I didn't look up everything, but as soon as I got your text, I spent some time cruising the Medieval Art section, and there they were. I was right all along, he wrote every single one of them. They were distributed by an unknown publisher, though. So it definitely makes sense that the articles you found mentioned he's quite unpopular.

CHRIS

The guy must be seriously retarded if he really was involved with all this, no matter what his reasoning may be.

They witness the Book of Shadows pages flipping by themselves and start reading once the right page appears.

CHRIS

To undo a curse on a stone object. Wow, that sounds right up our street.

_(Continues reading)_

Any dead object made of stone has the ability to be given an actual life that, when uncontrolled, can cause fatal damage to those the object encounters in its surroundings. The curse takes on the form of crushed ancient crystals that's spread on top of a silvery rock in an abandoned field. The rock will then be buried under a thick layer of sands or mud. To stop the curse, an enchanted sword needs to be staked to the middle of the rock.

Both of them begin to have a shared understanding.

CHRIS/HENRY

Wyatt's Excalibur!

Wyatt orbs in from behind.

WYATT

Did you two just do my homework, which I will be thankful for, by the way? What did I miss?

HENRY

What did we miss? You getting all smoochy with Gwen PG-13 style?

Chris struggles to hold back laughter as Wyatt shoots them an annoyed look.

INT. UNDERWORLD – NIGHT

Alokar shimmers in and happily strolls through the hallway. A BODYGUARD calls in from behind.

BODYGUARD

Hey! You, boy! You're supposed to give us a report. Don't go running around like a fool.

ALOKAR

You want a report? I'll give you a report. I just spotted the most badass Martin electric guitar on the display window of Guitar Center this morning. It's got a thirty percent discount on the price tag. Too bad I still need to save up some money to be able to make my purchase. But cross your fingers for me. One day, I'm going to rock it real hard you'd want to vote me Artist of the Year.

BODYGUARD

_(Shakes his head)_

You're useless, Alokar.

The bodyguard leaves him.

ALOKAR

Fine by me. One thing I know for sure - I'm never going to hire you as my band's drummer.

He continues walking with pride.

EXT. RANDALL'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Wyatt orbs in from the front entrance, along with Chris and Henry. All three of them arrive in their night jackets.

WYATT

This must be it, right?

CHRIS

We're lucky his address is on his old website.

WYATT

Why does it resemble the set of the classic _Haunted House_ movie?

Henry catches a familiar sight of a Honda Jazz parked across the empty street. Before he has the chance to examine the plate number, Wyatt calls him.

WYATT

Henry, let's go.

HENRY

Yeah.

He gives the car one last glance and joins his cousins. The three of them walk straight to the front porch.

INT. RANDALL'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Alexa runs through the documents on Randall's working table with her torchlight. She hears the door being knocked repeatedly, which shocks her. As she begins to pack her bag, the sounds of swaddling orbs fill the room. She quickly carries her bag to hide in the kitchen and eyes the three figures now surfing the living room. There's one she recognizes – Henry. She watches them with slight fascination.

CHRIS (O.S)

Nobody's here, huh?

HENRY (O.S)

I can't help thinking he has the power to detect whoever's coming to his house so he can avoid being home.

WYATT (O.S)

But he couldn't be a witch or a magical creature for that matter.

CHRIS (O.S)

Unless he once took an advanced Metaphysics course or messed around with dark magic. Now that would be possible.

Realizing their footsteps are closer to the kitchen, Alexa exits through the kitchen door and carefully closes it.

EXT. RANDALL'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Alexa rushes off to the front entrance. She turns her head back to the house one more time as she smiles.

ALEXA

The case is all yours, boys. Good luck!

Then she continues her way out the entrance.

INT. RANDALL'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Chris scans through Randall's journals.

CHRIS

These are mostly details on the many different types of ancient knight swords around the world.

HENRY

That's what they call the definition of a true fan.

WYATT

Or a highly obsessed one… in a very twisted, unhealthy way.

Henry hears the sound of a car and looks out the window. He spots a figure from afar whose hair resembles Alexa. But she already closes the door of her car before he has the time to study her.

WYATT

I can't believe how hard it is for us to figure out where this silvery stone is, what with all the records he keeps.

CHRIS

It's not even on his planner.

Wyatt continues checking the old bookshelves on the back, while Chris sticks around the working table. Henry randomly touches a pile of dated newspapers near the bedroom door. He gasps as he receives a premonition.

Henry's POV – The top of the silvery stone arises under a large pile of dust at a cemetery filled with tall dead grasses. The cemetery sign reads 'Livington', paired with a glimpse of the Green River. A guy gets magically thrown to a fence.

Both Wyatt and Chris approach him.

WYATT

Are you okay, cous? What did you see?

HENRY

We found it. It's at this old cemetery called Livington somewhere near the Green River. The stone is buried under an extremely thick layer of mud.

CHRIS

I think one of my clients at the counseling center once mentioned that name, so we know where to orb now.

HENRY

But we have to be careful, 'cause I saw someone getting slammed really hard to a fence, though that one was kind of blurry.

WYATT/CHRIS

Who?

HENRY

Anyone of us.

Wyatt and Chris are as concerned as Henry is.

CUT TO BLACK.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

**ACT 3**

EXT. GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Wyatt, Chris and Henry scan one section of the graveyard before moving on to another, each one carrying a torch in his hand.

CHRIS

Seems like luck hasn't been on our side. I'm starting to get frustrated now.

HENRY

Trust me, it'll be over soon. I remember my vision really clear, so I'll know the place when I see it.

CHRIS

We have to find the one under the leafless oak tree, right?

HENRY

Exactly.

WYATT

You know what? If this doesn't have a creepy vibe to it, it'd be the perfect dating spot, don't you think? Making out at the graveyard can be fun.

Chris stares at Wyatt weirdly.

HENRY

Yeah, until they lock you in a coffin and bury you a hundred meters deep below the ground, and there's no one to hear you scream for help. Doesn't seem like fun, does it?

CHRIS

Except when we're in a B-list horror movie.

WYATT

_(Excited)_

Oh, sign me up for an audition! I'd love to be one of the leads.

HENRY

But if your character dies, it sucks.

WYATT

How about undead?

CHRIS

_(Annoyed)_

How about keeping yourselves focused on the demon-hunting business we're doing now? Both of you! If this is filming time and I'm the director, you guys will never see your names on the credits list.

HENRY

Ouch.

WYATT

First, you're the opposite of fun, bro. Second, we're not really tracking down demons.

HENRY

Well, we're dealing with cursed statues that kill innocents here. So we can say they got demonized.

Chris keeps directing his torch in every direction. It finally leads him to the oak tree they've been searching for.

CHRIS

This has got to be it, then. It's the only one that isn't wrapped in leaves.

WYATT

And it looks like the mud is thicker than the others we've seen.

HENRY

Right on. This is the one.

Wyatt forms a force field bubble that covers the area to keep everyone out of danger.

CHRIS

So glad you remember that.

Chris and Henry watch as Wyatt focuses his sight on the pile of mud, emitting blue laser lights from his eyes. The mud begins to melt and separate. The top of a shiny object slowly starts to appear before them as the mud disappears, which then takes on the form of a gigantic, silvery stone filled with crystals.

CHRIS

Very phenomenal…

WYATT

Now all we need is crystal water to make it easier for the curse to wear off.

Chris pulls up three bottles of crystal water from his sling bag and hands each one to Wyatt and Henry. They start opening the caps.

WYATT

Ready, everyone?

HENRY

All set.

The three of them begin pouring the crystal water down the rock, from the surface to the sides. Some of the tiny crystals sticking on the rock slowly deteriorate, no longer flashing their shiny colors.

HENRY

That's a pretty fast reaction.

WYATT

True, but I think we're going to need extra bottles just to make sure the ones on the edges are brushed off.

CHRIS

I got them.

Chris reopens the sling bag while Wyatt and Henry continue with their work.

CHRIS

Oh no! Damn it.

He flashes his torch towards a nearby track they just passed and catches sight of the bottles a few distances away.

WYATT

What happened?

CHRIS

Nothing. I thought I lost them, but they just fell right over there. I hope.

Chris crosses to the other side to pick the bottles up. Henry realizes Chris is no longer under the protection of the force field bubble and sees a dark figure from the shadows trailing after his cousin.

HENRY

Chris! Behind you!

Wyatt immediately switches his attention to Chris. Chris instinctively waves his hands to freeze the figure behind him. Knowing it turns out to be a statue, he shoots lightning bolts from his fingers at it. The statue falls down in ruins. Both Wyatt and Henry are relieved.

HENRY

Very bold move, cous!

WYATT

Yeah. I'm impressed, bro. We should all prepare ourselves for more, though, just in case.

More statues emerge from the bushes. Wyatt magically destroys them with full-on energy blasts out of his hands.

WYATT

This is so much better than an action flick!

Henry sees another one from nearby.

HENRY

Sword!

The statue's sword orbs out into his hand. He disappears and orbs back in behind the statue.

HENRY

Send my regards to His Royal Highness.

As the statue turns around, Henry slays it. Wyatt blasts the remaining statues. Chris handles the very last one with his electro kinesis power. Everything is silent once again.

CHRIS

What a show! Now we can get back into focus.

Chris returns to pick up the bottles. Randall Leighton steps out from a nearby tree, grabs him by force and holds him by the neck. Chris struggles to free himself, but seeing a knife pinned to his throat makes him stop.

RANDALL

Help me, witch, please.

WYATT

Hey! What the hell are you doing with my brother! Let go of him!

Wyatt and Henry make their way toward Randall.

RANDALL

I'm in deep trouble. Please promise you'll help me out.

HENRY

Why should we help you when you're acting more like a psychopath?

RANDALL

_(With a shaky voice)_

No, you don't understand. Let me explain my situation.

WYATT

Oh, we don't need any introduction here, Mr. Leighton. We know about the damage you caused with the curse.

RANDALL

It wasn't me! I was tricked!

Chris is still within Randall's grip.

CHRIS

Just let me go and we'll work something out, okay?

Randall finally releases Chris and pushes him to the ground, right where Wyatt and Henry stand.

WYATT

Chris.

HENRY

Are you okay?

They both help Chris up. Randall slowly lets go of his knife and drops it.

CHRIS

How did you know we are witches?

RANDALL

I've long developed this ability to detect auras, so I can properly identify if someone's a witch, demon or any other magical being.

WYATT

What's your story?

RANDALL

I wasn't satisfied with my life. It was always my goal to be the most recognized history scholar in the entire nation. I just couldn't stop this obsession. Well, time passes by, and here I am now, a complete and utter failure. I…

Randall is holding back. Wyatt, Chris and Henry watch him with intent.

RANDALL

_(Sighs heavily)_

I made a deal with the Devil… literally. I used an old pendulum board to make contacts with the other world and demanded that they destroy the lives of those with the same ambition as mine. I specifically asked them to kill their dreams only. But knowing how murderous those knight statues turned out to be, it just wasn't what I expected.

HENRY

You were signing the wrong deal.

RANDALL

Unfortunately so. I understand that my deepest regrets won't change the fact that I've made a very foolish mistake.

WYATT

Yes indeed. A foolish mistake right from the very start. Mr. Leighton, can you excuse us for a while? We need to discuss this in private.

RANDALL

Please, go ahead. If you can also find a way to get me out of the deal, I'd be forever grateful.

The three leave Randall alone and find a space away from him to talk.

CHRIS

So, what should we do?

HENRY

I don't know about you two, but taking everything into consideration, a part of me thinks he deserves a second chance.

WYATT

See, that's exactly where the trap lies. He was doing business with the Devil. Obviously, he should've thought about the possible consequences earlier on. It's like being a member of a mafia!

HENRY

Good point, except for the fact that he didn't have murder requests written anywhere on the contract. He wasn't asking for it in the first place, so he got tricked for real.

WYATT

What can I say? You don't mess around with the Devil, or else you're going to have to pay the price in the end.

CHRIS

But it wasn't his plan at all to kill those people, Wy. The Devil did all the dirty work without compromising with him.

They pause for a while to think.

HENRY

Okay, we all know once Excalibur goes into the stone, he will be prone to danger, right?

WYATT

A simple protection charm is all we can give him. That should be enough to keep him away from any future attacks. Let's not waste time now and finish our work before more innocents fall prey to those statues.

Chris and Henry walk back to the stone area, while Wyatt approaches the utterly pale Randall.

RANDALL

Is it any good?

WYATT

Mr. Leighton, I need you to understand one thing. You must've realized that fooling around with dark magic can only endanger innocent people's lives and yours too. Are we on the same page here?

Randall nods.

WYATT

Also, striking a deal with the Devil for your own satisfaction is what we call a selfish act. You have to accept the fact that your carelessness will cost you your own safety in the end. We're about to undo the curse now, and you may be subject to attacks from whomever you've been dealing with. If you really admire the qualities of a knight like you demonstrated with your works, the wisest thing you can do is to fall with grace.

Randall's face looks even paler.

WYATT

Having said that, I understand you never meant for all this to happen. We will do what we can by handing you a protection charm that you need to keep inside your house at all times.

RANDALL

Oh, blessings to you all! I really appreciate it.

WYATT

_(Concentrates)_

Hand of Power!

A tiny dark red bag magically appears on Wyatt's hands. He passes the bag to Randall. Randall opens it to find a mini-sized hand made of bronze.

WYATT

It's the Roman Hand. I'm sure you've already known about its history, but this one is given an extra spell to keep even the strongest evil out of sight. When the curse breaks, then you won't have to worry about yourself.

RANDALL

I couldn't thank you enough.

WYATT

Sometimes it's worth knowing that power and status aren't everything.

RANDALL

I'll certainly remember that.

Wyatt rejoins Chris and Henry, who are already waiting for him.

WYATT

Excalibur!

Randall watches in awe from afar as he sees Wyatt holding Excalibur.

WYATT/CHRIS/HENRY

A curse stands alone, as thick as a stone. Cast it to a dark hole, where it has no soul.

Wyatt points the tip of Excalibur to the top of the stone, then sticks it in. The stone glows yellow, its soft lights shimmering throughout the graveyard.

EXT. SEATTLE – NIGHT

Yellow lights spring out of every knight statue in the city. The lights make their way up and swing in the air.

EMPTY STREET CORNER

Alokar whistles as he walks alone, hands in his jeans pockets. He notices the yellow lights in the air and nods in approval before he continues his steps. The lights then disappear above him. As he approaches the other end of the street, a mysterious figure is heading towards him. The dark hood finally reveals DIVARKAZ with her fierce red eyes.

ALOKAR

_(Surprised)_

Divarkaz…

DIVARKAZ

_(Coldly)_

I am very disappointed with your progress.

Alokar is speechless.

CUT TO BLACK.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

**ACT 4**

EXT. BAR DE ROMERO – EVENING

The sidewalk is filled with merry people going in and out of the bar. Gwen is texting on her phone when Hazel passes by. Hazel stops walking and approaches her.

HAZEL

Gwen? Hi!

Gwen takes her eyes off the phone to see Hazel right in front of her.

GWEN

Hazel! How have you been doing? Enjoying your Thursday?

They hug each other.

HAZEL

I am. My friend's celebrating her birthday tonight. So I'm going to be shopping for a last-minute gift now.

GWEN

Last-minute gift, huh? Well, make sure to pick the best one for her.

HAZEL

Don't worry. I think I have a clear idea what I want to buy. Oh, I want to thank you once again for helping me get through the rough times back then, and Wyatt too. I must've been really messed up.

GWEN

Hazel, you know you're always welcome. If you ever need anything, I'm only a phone call away. Keep in touch, okay?

HAZEL

Sure, I will. Talk to you again soon!

GWEN

Bye.

They part ways. Gwen sees another familiar face heading towards her. FELIX ROMERO, 25, is all dressed up in a classy suit.

FELIX

Hello, love!

GWEN

Hey, you! I'm sorry I had to call off our plan a couple weeks ago.

Felix kisses her.

FELIX

Not a problem. I was super late, anyway. So I'm the one who's sorry. It's cool we can make up for it tonight. After all, we'll always have Seattle.

GWEN

And your bar.

They happily make their way in through the back door.

INT. BAR DE ROMERO – NIGHT

Stylish London interiors give the bar an ultra modern look. Groovy electronic music plays in the background. Many customers enjoy their conversations over cocktails and beers. Wyatt, Chris and Henry are sipping glasses of wine at the comfort of their table.

WYATT

This is why I love Thursday nights. Everybody can always find a way to celebrate the coming of weekend.

CHRIS

Very well said. We all need a little break from life's crazy ride.

HENRY

Even the important execs here seem to be enjoying their time away from office hell.

WYATT

Speaking of important, how far do you think people would go to gain superiority?

CHRIS

Well, we obviously know what the Randall Leightons of the world have in mind. But I certainly wouldn't obsess over it. When you get to the top, the only way to go is down. Where's the thrill in that?

HENRY

I think you just schooled Mr. Leighton the other night, Wy. You were right. Success means nothing when you can't learn to appreciate all the little things you have.

CHRIS

I couldn't agree more.

WYATT

Hopefully I won't ever have to dabble with the kind of dark magic he dealt with.

HENRY

No way, we're never going to let you stray to the dark side, as badass as the idea may be.

CHRIS

That's not going to happen, bro. You know you won't have to mingle with the dirty ways of the Underworld.

WYATT

Well, thanks for looking out for me, guys.

_(Sees Gwen chatting with a waitress on the other side of the bar)_

Gwen's here.

CHRIS

_(Clears his throat)_

Cool. Maybe we should leave.

WYATT

No, you two can stay. She looks like she's pretty busy, anyway. Besides, we weren't planning anything for tonight.

HENRY

Actually, it's really time for me to go. Someone's waiting for me.

WYATT

Could that someone be Vania?

Henry couldn't help flashing his grin as he starts packing.

HENRY

We haven't catch up in weeks. Friends make time for each other, right? That's exactly what we're doing.

CHRIS

Oh, save your excuse, cous. Admit it. I know you're crushing on her. I'm a youth counselor, remember?

HENRY

It's not like we're going to fly off to the moon. Have fun, you two. I'll see you both back at the townhouse, alright?

WYATT

Okay. But if there's some major news, we'll be the first to know, won't we?

Henry gives them a thumb up.

WYATT

Cool then! Bye.

CHRIS

Catch you later.

HENRY

Bye.

He makes his way out blissfully.

WYATT

And what about you, little brother? No room for romance this time around?

CHRIS

Love needs sparks. I haven't really found anyone I click with, like you and Gwen.

WYATT

Well, it looks like we're not going to move forward either, especially when she's smooching another man.

Gwen is now kissing Felix.

WYATT

Maybe she's meant to be in my past.

CHRIS

Or maybe you just need to wait for the future to play it out for you. You'll never know what surprises will come knocking on your door.

WYATT

It always fascinates me to see you being so optimistic, considering you're normally the neurotic one. But you gotta put it into practice, Chris.

Chris's eyes take him in the direction of the bar, where a tousle-haired girl that looks familiar to him walks by. It's Bianca. He's slightly entranced by her.

CHRIS

_(Dreamily)_

You're so right.

Wyatt notices the look in Chris's eyes and pays attention to what his brother is seeing.

WYATT

Caught under her spell, aren't you?

CHRIS

We ran into each other once at that retro music store.

WYATT

Well, if you want to find out more about her, the only way is to go out there and be presentable.

CHRIS

Should I?

WYATT

Why not? Like you said, you'll never know what surprises will come knocking on your door.

He pats Chris on the shoulder. Chris feels reassured, smiles at his brother and leaves. Wyatt watches him with glee. His attention reverts back to Gwen. She and Felix seem to be enjoying their moment together. Wyatt gets in a contemplative mood as he watches them. Chris slowly walks to the bar where Bianca is. He stops right in the middle.

CHRIS

_(To himself)_

Can't be nervous, Chris. It's just a little hi.

He gathers his confidence and continues making his way to where she is. She looks like she's getting ready to go.

CHRIS

Hello.

Bianca glances at him and looks pleasantly surprised.

BIANCA

Hi! We've seen each other before, right?

CHRIS/BIANCA

The old record store.

They both laugh it off.

BIANCA

It's one of the city's best rare finds. I can't wait to return the next time I'm in Seattle.

CHRIS

Oh, you're not from around here?

BIANCA

No, I'm just visiting an old friend of mine. I have a flight to catch the day after tomorrow.

CHRIS

I see.

Someone sitting on his right accidentally nudges him.

ENGLISH GUY

My apologies. I didn't mean for that to happen.

CHRIS

It's completely fine.

Chris turns back to his left.

CHRIS

So we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Chris.

He realizes the seat is empty. Bianca is nowhere to be found. Her tiny notepad still lies on the table. It's in mint condition. All the pages are empty. The cover has the word 'B' written on the top.

CHRIS

B…

He rises out of his seat and takes the notepad along with him to the exit door.

EXT. BAR DE ROMERO – EVENING

Chris scans the crowd outside the bar for signs of Bianca. She's nowhere to be found. For once, he catches sight of an unknown lady walking on an empty sidewalk on the other side. With no cars passing by, he crosses the street and chases after her. But right before he reaches her, the lady turns halfway around to get inside her Porsche with her chauffeur holding the door. Her 30 year-old face looks nothing like Bianca. As the car drives away, Chris stands there on the sidewalk alone, trying to make sense of everything. Fresh fallen leaves gathered around his feet slowly take flight to the sky with the wind.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 4**

*** ****END OF EPISODE**** ***


	3. Episode 3: Night Mare

NOTE: I write screenplays, so all the episodes for my series are in TV script format. If you are familiar with the way screenplays are written, you'll be comfortable reading my stories. The series info, character details and opening credits can be found on my profile or on the official page on Blogspot - **UltimatelyCharmedTV**. Thanks so much to anyone who ever gets the chance to read it :)

DISCLAIMER: All "Charmed" characters belong to their respective creators, though I do own Gwen Carlson, Alexa Roxbury, Alokar and Felix Romero.

* * *

**ULTIMATELY CHARMED: Episode 3**

"**Night Mare"**

**SYNOPSIS**

It's not just a horrifying delusion. The mare is alive and real. It terrorizes witches and steals their souls in their dreams, giving way to a brand new investigation for Wyatt, Chris and Henry. Upon learning it won't stop its torturous acts until it's killed, the boys cast a spell that transports them to the semi-dream world where the mythical creature exists with the aid of Henry's newfound dream walking power. In their mission to put an axe to the mare, they are brought face to face with their darkest nightmares, which they also need to battle.

Subplots revolve around the self-proclaimed 'unlucky in love' Chris regaining hope and optimism in Alexa, Wyatt inviting Henry to collaborate on Ultimate Magazine's all-new campaign and Alokar having a serious confrontation with the Underworld over his priorities to keep tabs on witches.

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

Wyatt Halliwell ... _Wes Ramsey_

Chris Halliwell ... _Drew Fuller_

Henry Mitchell Jr. ... _Michael Cassidy_

Gwen Carlson ... _Lauren Woodland_

Alexa Roxbury ... _Katharine McPhee_

Alokar ... _Kris Lemche_

Felix Romero ... _Brent Weber_

**GUEST STARS**

Neve Justine

Renee Delancey

Lumina

Ormat

Sylvia

Estelle

Heidi

Gatekeeper Lady

Bianca

Darren

Video Director

Host

* * *

**TEASER**

OVER BLACK – "I have had dreams, and I have had nightmares. I overcame the nightmares because of my dreams."

FADE IN:

INT. THE HALLIWELL TOWNHOUSE – NIGHT

HALLWAY

The stained glass windows shine and sparkle amidst the dim lights of the hallway on the second floor, where the sight of bedrooms and a bathroom is revealed. An espresso table with magazines on top is placed to a wall near one of the rooms.

BATHROOM

WYATT washes his face in front of the mirror. He then wipes it dry with a towel.

WYATT

_(To himself)_

You're irresistible, Wyatt. The best will always come to you.

Once again, he checks the mirror to see himself in a relaxed Marc Jacobs T-shirt and a boxer. Fully satisfied with the way he looks, he opens the bathroom door and gets out.

LIVING ROOM

HENRY is cozied up on the sofa, still wrapped in his Burberry leather jacket. He's surfing his iPad when Wyatt walks down the stairs.

WYATT

Hi there, little cousin!

HENRY

Hey, Mr. Twice Blessed!

WYATT

Didn't notice the door being locked.

_(Ruffles Henry's hair)_

How long have you been back?

HENRY

Long enough to hear you admiring yourself in the bathroom.

WYATT

Was I that loud?

HENRY

Very. It's like you had a microphone stuck on your shirt. Really, Wy, you spent forty-five minutes of your time for that kind of self-adoration?

WYATT

Call it dedication. Not that I needed it, but you gotta admit it makes the perfect confidence mantra, right? Even you depended on it for the talent contest you joined back when you were fifteen.

HENRY

Which talent contest?

WYATT

The one that Aunt Phoebe signed us up for, remember? I got disqualified for no longer being in junior high, so you and Chris were the only ones up for the running. You wanted to back out, just like he did, but your mom forced you to stay, so you had no choice but to brave it out.

HENRY

Stop feeding me all those memories. It was one hell of a nightmare. To think that I messed up the lyrics on the first verse, and you laughing at me was even more distracting.

WYATT

_(Chuckles)_

Sorry, Henry, your look was priceless when it happened. But you eventually made up for it with your trademark improv. Besides, winning 4th place didn't seem like such a bad idea, huh?

HENRY

It was wicked cool, of course. But I still think Aunt Phoebe was a little crazy for having included us three in all her unusual plans.

WYATT

_(Grins)_

And you know why? Because we're extraordinary! And she digs our kick-ass little boys club.

HENRY

Hell yeah. In that case, you couldn't have been more right.

WYATT

Hey, what's your schedule like these days?

HENRY

Apart from the internship at Impulse Arcade Design, I'm just pushing through with my final studio classes. I have Thursdays and Fridays off, and I'm also free every Tuesday after 11.

WYATT

Sweet! You know, we are shooting a new video ad for Ultimate soon, and my supervisor had an issue with one of the new part-time PR assistants who really slacked off on his job, so obviously he got fired on the spot.

HENRY

That must've sucked for him.

WYATT

But it could be your opportunity. How would you like to jump in on the project? I know it's right up your alley, and you'd do amazing with it.

HENRY

Wow! Are you serious?

WYATT

Uh huh. It's paid, just so you know. I've already put in a good word about you to my supervisor, so if you're interested, which I hope you are, he'd like to invite you for an interview this coming Tuesday at around 1.

HENRY

_(With a beaming expression)_

I'm definitely down for it. A million thanks to you, cous! Can I just say you are awesome beyond infinity!

WYATT

Looking forward to our non-magic business partnership!

Both of them are in a celebratory mood. The door opens, and CHRIS arrives home with a bag full of groceries. He telekinetically closes it, takes off his Alexander McQueen coat and hangs it on the rack.

CHRIS

I'm home, guys!

WYATT

Chris is back in the house! You really did make time for a supermarket run, bro.

HENRY

Now we have more treats in the fridge. We owe you, cous. Found the Breyers triple chocolate chip bars?

CHRIS

Yes, I got everything on the list. I even grabbed some extra fettuccini for the new Food Network recipe I'm about to test tomorrow night.

HENRY

You'll nail it for sure. Sounds like we'll be dining in style.

WYATT

That's one of the best things about this townhouse – having a talented private chef who can keep us out of kitchen nightmares.

CHRIS

I'm flattered.

WYATT

_(Rises up on the sofa)_

Alright, I'm off to finish my work.

CHRIS

I thought you said everything's done and done.

WYATT

Yup, but then I feel like some additional editing on the photos is needed.

HENRY

It's Sunday night, man. You should be de-stressing, not the other way around.

CHRIS

True. We'd better make the most of our carefree witch days before all three of us have to deal with our whitelighter duties in the near future.

HENRY

Not that I'm not looking forward to it, 'cause that's where the action really begins. We'll finally get to work as guides for our charges.

CHRIS

Sure, but it'd be triple the responsibility. The Elders wouldn't want to see us sitting around doing nothing.

WYATT

That's why keeping ourselves busy right from the start can train us to be ready when our time comes. Oh, well. My photos are waiting for me to flirt with them. Enjoy the rest of the night while you can, 'cause Monday's a bitch.

HENRY

Tell me about it. Okay, nighty night.

CHRIS

Night, Wy. Don't overwork yourself.

WYATT

I won't. Night, you two.

The three of them exchange dorky handshakes, and Wyatt goes back upstairs.

SWITCH TO:

INT. BAR DE ROMERO – NIGHT

The featured band plays light jam music on the venue. It's not the usual crowded place, making the bar a sweet spot for visitors to kick back and gather their thoughts. ALEXA organizes her files on a table separate from other people. GWEN and FELIX approach her from the bar.

GWEN

Hey, babe! Felix and I are going to take off now, okay?

ALEXA

Sure. I'm sticking around a little longer, so I'll see you both soon.

FELIX

Glad we got to meet and chat, Alexa. Come back here more often. You're always entitled to a discount. Remember that.

ALEXA

Yay! Thanks so much. Have a pleasant ride home, both of you.

GWEN

_(Hugs Alexa)_

You too.

Gwen and Felix hold each other's hands as they head for the exit door. Alexa shifts her focus back to her notes. Someone takes a seat in front of her. She glances at ALOKAR and shoots him an unenthusiastic look.

ALEXA

If you're about to suck the thrill out of me, you got your wish.

ALOKAR

Whoa! Cool it there with the cold shoulder. I figured we're both in the same place, so it only makes sense for me to stop by for a brief hello.

ALEXA

Why don't you make conversations with the booking manager? You'll be taking center stage in no time.

ALOKAR

_(Sighs)_

Look. I'm sorry I made up stories about me being a musician. I'm not even a skilled guitar player, though I'd certainly like to work my way up. For now, all I'm after is good friends and good pizza.

_(Notices Alexa concentrating on her papers)_

Guess I'll leave you to it, then.

He stands up, fixes his spiky hair in front of the wall mirror and starts to leave. Alexa observes him, this time with a neutral expression.

ALEXA

Hey!

Alokar turns his head around.

ALEXA

I could use a little help here if you don't mind.

ALOKAR

_(Shrugs)_

Sure. Why not?

_(Grabs the same chair he sat on before)_

ALEXA

So let's just start over. My name's Alexa. What's yours?

ALOKAR

_(Pauses for a while)_

Alvin… Alvin Sanchez.

Alexa slowly flashes a smile at him, one that is completely unforced.

EXT. GLASS HOUSE – NIGHT

"Mercury Rising" (Darius Danesh) begins to play. A tulip garden surrounds the smoke-covered mini glass house. Fireflies are everywhere with their neon lights glowing under the moonlit sky. Wyatt wanders through the garden and makes his way to the glass house.

INT. GLASS HOUSE – NIGHT

A figure stands on the back end. The thick mist that wraps the entire space starts to disappear, revealing Gwen. She turns around to face him. Both their eyes meet.

WYATT

Doesn't it feel like prom again?

GWEN

I remember us ditching the ball to have our own private dance at the gazebo by the beach.

WYATT

That was a magical night for us.

GWEN

_(With a sad look on her face)_

No, Wyatt. It's actually when the magic died.

Wyatt's memories come rushing in, and he shares her melancholy.

WYATT

Gwen, what I did was a mistake, one that I keep beating myself up for until now.

GWEN

_(Sincerely)_

Don't blame yourself for it. You can't handle long distance, and I respect your decision. It was hurtful, of course, but I never wanted to pressure you. I had to let you go.

WYATT

No matter how much we've drifted apart, you've always been my diamond in the rough. Maybe now's not the right time, but I want to know if there will ever be another chance at love for us in the future.

GWEN

Guess we'll just have to find out.

Both Wyatt and Gwen take one step closer to each other until they're only inches apart. Wyatt looks at her longingly. Within seconds, his lips gently touch hers. He wraps his arms around her, while she runs her hands over his neck. They kiss passionately.

WYATT

I feel like I never want to lose this feeling again.

Gwen slowly takes Wyatt's jacket off, leaving him with his tight white shirt on. They take it down to the floor. He continues holding her and caressing her hair with his hands as the kiss goes on. The music slowly fades. The faint sound of a galloping horse slowly emerges from the direction of the garden outside. It increases in volume as the horse gets closer. Gwen becomes fully alert.

GWEN

Wyatt, you have to wake up now.

WYATT

What are you talking about?

GWEN

You're having a nightmare! Just wake up and save yourself before it's too late!

Gwen vanishes right in front of him. Wyatt witnesses the tulips turning black. The fireflies are gone. Clouds of mist return to occupy the glass house all the way to the garden. He sees a red-eyed black mare heading towards him. For once, a faded white light shines from afar; bearing a figure that looks familiar to him.

WYATT

Henry?

The figure disappears. In a matter of seconds, Wyatt is magnetically thrown back to a wall. The giant mare fiercely jumps in, breaking all the glass windows into millions of little pieces.

CUT TO:

INT. THE HALLIWELL TOWNHOUSE – MIDNIGHT

WYATT'S BEDROOM

Wyatt wakes up in cold sweat. He struggles to regain control of his breath.

**END OF TEASER**

- OPENING CREDITS: "Here Tomorrow Gone Today" (Lifehouse) –

* * *

**ACT 1**

EXT. SEATTLE - AFTERNOON

A view of the Seattle skyline from different angles. Skyscrapers,

Lake Union, public parks, crowded downtown streets, and other

highlights of the city are shown. Song: "In My Head" (Jason Derulo)

INT. COUNSELING CENTRE – DAY

Chris looks up a post on the online counseling forum with the topic header "Soul mates…. Do they exist in real life?". For a moment, he stares at the wall to think up a response. He then lets out a heavy sigh and types down the first sentence: "First of all, I do believe there's a soul mate for everyone." As he pauses to brainstorm the next line, his eyes are drawn to the mini notepad with the initial 'B' that lies near the pen container. Someone knocks on the door, causing him to jolt. SYLVIA, 23, steps in.

SYLVIA

I'm taking a breather. Do you want anything from Starbucks?

CHRIS

No, Sylvia, I just had my daily dose of caramel latte this morning. Thanks, though.

SYLVIA

Alright, then. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Erica's going to be here soon. She's on her way now.

CHRIS

Yup. She also sent me an email notification.

Sylvia walks out the door. Chris's mind drifts back to the online forum. A while later, he hears Sylvia and another person arguing. The sound of footsteps seems to be coming in the direction of his room. Once again, the door opens. Sylvia enters along with NEVE JUSTINE, a 19 year-old girl with thick brunette hair.

SYLVIA

You can't just walk in here without an appointment.

NEVE

I know. I'm sorry, but this is urgent! Something happened to my sister this morning, and I don't know who else I can turn to.

SYLVIA

Why don't you go to the nearest hospital? They'd be a better help for you.

NEVE

No, my sister has a situation of her own.

SYLVIA

Maybe you can write your name down on the list, and we'll try to work out a time for you.

Chris's empathy power makes him aware of the troubled look in Neve's face. He sympathizes with her.

CHRIS

Sylvia, it's okay. I can take her in for five minutes. Please let her stay.

Sylvia isn't convinced, but she walks out anyway, closing the door behind her as soon as she gets out.

CHRIS

Come sit down. Would you like some water?

Chris hands Neve bottled water as she grabs a seat.

NEVE

Thank you. Sorry I'm acting like a total freak, but I really am stressful right now.

CHRIS

Don't worry. I'll do my best to help you out. What's your name?

NEVE

Neve Justine. I know you're a witch. So am I. That's why I come to you.

CHRIS

How did you figure me out?

NEVE

Your last name Halliwell pretty much explains it.

CHRIS

Oh. Hopefully we can try to live up to our reputation. So what's going on with your sister?

NEVE

She's unconscious. Lately, she has been having plenty of recurring bad dreams about Black Beauty going violent on her, and last night, I found her frozen on her bed.

CHRIS

Black Beauty as in the horse?

NEVE

Yes. We've also heard stories from other witch friends about this horse, and some of them are now in the same condition as my sister. They're not dead, but they won't wake up from their sleep, even 'til now.

CHRIS

I get a feeling their souls must've been trapped inside their dreams.

Neve nods.

EXT. AUDITORIUM – AFTERNOON

Henry parks his Toyota Avalon in front of a 16th century–style auditorium building. He locks the car, takes off his sunglasses and motions through a tree-lined walkway that leads him to the front door.

INT. AUDITORIUM – AFTERNOON

RENEE DELANCEY, a gracious woman in her mid-50's delivers a seminar in front of a group of students.

RENEE

The term lucid dreaming was first introduced by Dutch writer and psychiatrist Frederik van Eeden. As some of you may have learned in your other units, a lucid dream is experienced when you are completely aware that you have entered your own dream. What's exciting about lucid dreaming is once you realize you are inside the dream world, you're able to take control of whatever event is happening. You can change the flow of the dream into anything you want it to be.

Henry takes one of the empty seats near the back row and listens as Renee passionately speaks about the topic. He could tell everyone is drawn into her ethereal way of doing the lecture.

SWITCH TO:

HALLWAY

A number of students exit the lecture room. Renee carries her briefcase along as she walks through the hallway. Henry catches up with her from behind.

HENRY

Professor Delancey?

RENEE

Please, call me Renee.

HENRY

Hi. Your seminar was very inspiring.

RENEE

Why, thank you! It's always a privilege to hear that from students.

HENRY

I was wondering if I could ask you something.

RENEE

Does this have to do with the final paper for Experimental Psychology?

HENRY

Actually, I wasn't in any of your classes. I'm from another college. My uncle recommended me to see you. You know Leo Wyatt?

Renee stops on the spot to absorb his words.

HENRY

_(Lowers his voice to make sure no one else is listening)_

I want to find out as much as I can about dream walkers, 'cause I think I've just become one.

CUT TO:

INT. SPIRAL INK MEDIA – AFTERNOON

The lift opens, and Wyatt steps out, heading directly to his office room. He looks slightly surprised to find Gwen waiting there.

GWEN

What's up, Wy?

WYATT

Gwen! Hi.

_(Stutters)_

I – I… never would've thought you'd be here.

GWEN

I'm just about to head for lunch. Are you feeling alright? Seems like your mind is a little bit distracted right now.

WYATT

_(Attempts to get his focus back)_

Oh, I was just thinking through the feedback I got about my photos earlier this morning. It's no big deal. What's up?

Gwen notices the door behind is still open. She telekinetically closes it with her finger. A secretary passes by, but doesn't witness anything.

WYATT

Good thing she didn't pay attention.

GWEN

You know, Wy, I honestly still feel awful about the Iverendu. Me forgetting to remind you it was gonna happen… That was me being foolish.

WYATT

Gwen, don't. Chris, Henry and I were able to work everything out in the end. We're charmed, remember?

_(Grins)_

And we're big boys. We'll always get on by.

GWEN

_(Lights up once again)_

Whatever you say, Twice Blessed witch. You still gotta be careful, though. Callahan Morgan was the king of all witches, and look what happened to him.

WYATT

Yeah.

GWEN

Well, there's this new case I'm about to fill you in on.

WYATT

_(Excited)_

A new case! How Sherlock Holmes can we get?

GWEN

News has it the Underworld is after witches' powers again through their dreams. Very Nightmare on Elm Street, don't you think?

WYATT

_(Shocked)_

What? How?

GWEN

My friend's grandma said it has something to do with a dark mare that absorbs those powers and also steals the witch's soul. The mare has to be hunted down for all powers and souls to be restored.

WYATT

Damn it! I was dreaming about that mare last night.

GWEN

Oh my God. Wyatt, did you?

WYATT

Yes! In fact, you were in my dream.

GWEN

Dear me.

WYATT

I was about to get attacked. You kept telling me to wake up.

_(Pauses)_

Wait. How come I survived the dream?

GWEN

Maybe 'cause you did wake up.

Wyatt is in deep thought.

GWEN

Oh my, this makes me want to double my caffeine consumption. I don't feel like sleeping at all until it's seriously over.

WYATT

Can't we work out a spell or something to keep us protected while we try to break it?

GWEN

It's not that simple, Wy. This one is tied to the world of the inner subconscious. It'll take more than a general witches' spell to cover us up. I'll see if my friend's grandma has some advice. If there are any updates I'll text you, okay?

WYATT

Sure. Thanks. We'll do the same.

GWEN

Time for my lunch break now. See you later.

Wyatt nods. Gwen leaves her seat and walks to the door. Just as she opens it, Felix approaches her from another hall.

FELIX

There you are. I've been looking all over for you.

Wyatt peeks at them from inside.

GWEN

Felix! Yeah, I just had a brief talk with my colleague. He's a good friend of mine from high school. Hey, Wyatt, this is Felix. Felix, Wyatt.

Wyatt and Felix shake hands.

FELIX

_(Cheerfully)_

Ah, so this is the fantastic Wyatt. A pleasure meeting you.

WYATT

A pleasure meeting you too.

FELIX

Gwen told me so much about you and your amazing photography. I've seen some of your ad works. They're incredible!

WYATT

Thank you for checking them out.

FELIX

I'd definitely love to have you on board to take shots for my next commercial projects.

GWEN

His family runs Bar de Romero.

WYATT

That's fantastic! I went there a couple of times. Very sophisticated atmosphere.

FELIX

Glad you enjoyed it. Thank you. Hope to see you around more, then.

WYATT

Likewise.

GWEN

See you, Wyatt.

Wyatt watches as Gwen and Felix head for the lift. Several female interns wave at him with adoring eyes. He winks and flashes his sexy grin as he waves back at them, and then returns to his office room.

INT. AUDITORIUM – AFTERNOON

Henry and Renee are having a private discussion inside an empty lecture room.

HENRY

Thanks again for willing to meet up with me.

RENEE

You're very welcome. I had a pleasure doing business with Leo once at Magic School and am certainly honored to be of help to his family. You must be truly gifted. Dream walking is rare among male witches, let alone any witch, so that ability is proof that you are destined to be special, just like a Halliwell should be.

HENRY

_(Bright eyed)_

That's nice to know.

RENEE

You have this enthusiasm in you that I like. I

assume you've been doing a lot of training in magic?

HENRY

Yeah, Chris and Wyatt have been really great mentors for me. I've also been learning a lot from Uncle Leo, my mom and my aunts to make sure I'm getting everything right. I just hope I can do this new power justice.

RENEE

You will. If you're blessed with it, it only means you are strong enough to handle it.

HENRY

So I can cross over to anyone's dream and control it?

RENEE

If you're able to figure out a key that is linked with whoever's dream you are entering, then you can alter the way it goes. It's like a password that you use to allow yourself to make that change. Usually it's by recognizing the mood of the dream or thinking up something related to the scene you witness.

HENRY

That's all we have to do?

RENEE

Just let your mind set to work, dear. You could save many lives, like you almost did with your cousin last night, though you may not have realized it.

HENRY

You mean Wyatt? I don't understand. What's going on?

RENEE

That mare you encountered in his dream is a monster currently on a loose. A demon from the Underworld created it as a tool to steal witches' powers and their souls in the dream realm. Though it's newly active, quite a few witches have fallen prey to it, and now they're in a comma until the mare is put to an end.

Henry shows a look of concern.

RENEE

If you can, try not to involve yourself in too much dream walking this time around. New dream walkers can't always control the dream they're in, so be very cautious about getting yourself trapped in a violent dream. I would encourage you and your cousins to use magical objects for protection as long as the mare still exists.

HENRY

What sort of magical objects?

RENEE

I have a list that I can give you. Whichever object you choose, it needs to be activated through an individual spell that the seller will perform for you.

INT. NEVE'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

BEDROOM

The door opens. Neve lets Chris in to see her unconscious sister.

NEVE

I just hope she can be cured ASAP. I haven't practiced a lot of magic, so I don't have any idea what I should do.

CHRIS

Ummm… Does your family have anything to say about this?

NEVE

We're adopted, so we never really knew our parents.

CHRIS

I'm sorry to hear that.

NEVE

_(Shrugs)_

No need to be. We're happy living with our adoptive aunt Debbie. She's rarely home these days. And she's not a witch. So she wouldn't understand what happened.

Her sister's body lies still on the bed.

CHRIS

Neve, I promise you're going to get your sister back, okay? My brother, cousin and I will deal with this.

NEVE

Thanks, Chris.

Chris is halfway through with his orbing when Neve calls after him.

NEVE

Chris!

He stops.

NEVE

_(Slightly grins)_

Aren't you going to drive home?

CHRIS  
_(Hits his head with his hands)_

Oh, you're right. See? Orbing has become second nature to me that I forgot I have a cool car competing for my affection. I'll be in touch, okay?

Neve glances at him appreciatively. Chris motions for the stairs, heads out the front door and gets inside his Toyota Avanza.

INT. OLD DUNGEON – LATE AFTERNOON

Cool air dominates the entire space. A gated brick well lies on one corner of the dungeon. ORMAT, with a look of satisfaction, waltzes towards the gate and opens it. He walks behind the well, where a Bohemian-dressed GATEKEEPER LADY lies motionless on the floor. Half her clothes have traces of blood on them.

ORMAT

I have you to thank, Miss Gatekeeper. With you, I've finally found a way to suck in those filthy witches' powers. And finish them off like I did with you.

Ormat hears the sound his horse approaching.

ORMAT

My precious has returned.

Within seconds, the room is covered in thick mist. The black mare enters the dungeon and eagerly approaches Ormat.

ORMAT

_(Rubbing the mare)_

I believe you have more for me this time? My night is getting even better.

Ormat waves his right hand to remove the lid that covers the well. Red smoke emerges out and clouds the mare's red eyes, absorbing the many witches' powers and souls from those eyes. The smoke returns to the well, with many screaming voices trapped within it. All the screaming fades as Ormat closes the lid.

ORMAT

Soon enough, they won't be living anymore!

CUT TO:

INT. COFFEEHOUSE – LATE AFTERNOON

Fleetwood Mac's "Dreams" is playing. The coffeehouse is quite packed. Wyatt, Chris and Henry sit on the back corner where there isn't too much noise.

WYATT

Of all the things we could talk about right now, I never would imagine that beast of a mare to be an option.

HENRY

I know, right? Welcome to our hot topic of the day!

CHRIS

Yeah, but hopefully not for long. Neve Justine, the teen witch who warned me about it, seemed so devastated with her sister's condition.

HENRY

I think we have a double mission here – to kill the mare and the demon that owns it.

WYATT

Right you are. I didn't see a sign of any demon in my dream, though. It was just me, the mare and Gwen.

_(Gets too excited)_

She has been there all along. I was wandering through this garden and there she was inside a glass house. It looked like she was waiting for me, and –

He notices Chris and Henry grinning as they give him knowing looks.

WYATT

What? What don't I know?

HENRY

_(Clears his throat)_

I saw you both having a magical time together.

CHRIS

He told me everything.

WYATT

_(To Henry)_

So it's true. You got in to my dream. You didn't see it in details, did you?

HENRY

Well, what do you expect? I'm a dream walker now. But don't worry, I tried to tune that part out. If I want to see super-steamy love scenes, I'd rather turn to Soap Net for _Passions_ reruns.

WYATT

Yeah, right. Anyway, looks like we have a reason to party now that you have a new power!

HENRY

Not so fast, cous.

CHRIS

Did you know you almost died? If Henry didn't come through, it would've been game over for you!

HENRY

I get a feeling it wasn't me. After the talk I had with the professor your dad told me to see, it seemed like I was completely clueless I was even in the dream.

_(To Wyatt)_

Maybe you woke up the minute you saw the mare.

WYATT

Funny. Gwen also came up with the same theory. I probably did save myself.

CHRIS

Well, let's try not to get ourselves in trouble while we work on our plan. We'd better get those magical objects today.

HENRY

Okay. Since your coffee break's almost over, I assume I'll be the one to hit Lumina's magic shop?

WYATT

Yeah. Too bad we're not as free as you are. Thanks, cous. If they have it, I want the nemesis metal band pentagram watch.

CHRIS

I'd go for the silver globe keychain. Simplicity's the way to go, man.

HENRY

That leaves me with the very best, then. The classic edition pentacle compass.

WYATT

_(Gives the list back to his cousin)_

I approve, though I think mine sparkles the most, just like me.

HENRY

Wyatt, you're not a vampire. Especially not of the twisted _Twilight_ kind.

CHRIS

If you want to throw vampires into the mix, at least Bram Stoker deserves a mention. Never mess with the classics.

WYATT

I certainly don't. I'm an original! Alright, guys, time to go!

They leave the table.

EXT. PARKING LOT – LATE AFTERNOON

Wyatt gets inside his Chevy Malibu. He sees Chris texting on his cell phone and rolls the window down.

WYATT

Hey, baby bro! Mom said she called you several times this morning but you didn't answer. Don't forget to send her a big Hershey's kiss.

Several passersby couldn't help giggling. Chris tries to hold his embarrassment.

CHRIS

_(Approaches Wyatt)_

Watch it, Wy. Next time, it'd be your turn with the public humiliation.

WYATT

Dream on. Later, Chris!

Wyatt turns on the car stereo, closes the window and drives away.

CHRIS

_(Wearily)_

Bye.

His cell phone rings.

CHRIS

Yes, Sylvia… We have no more clients for today?... Cool. Thanks for letting me know. See you tomorrow, then.

He puts it back in his pocket. From a distance, he could spot his cousin still organizing the back of his car. He makes his way there.

CHRIS

So where are you heading now?

HENRY

Straight for the magic shop.

CHRIS

Turns out my job are pretty much done for the day. I left my car at home. Mind if I join?

HENRY

You don't need to ask. Sure beats going alone. Come, I'll show you my new playlist!

CHRIS

Oh, have you downloaded Josh Groban's _Illuminations_ album? It's timeless, as always!

As they both step inside the car, Alokar eyes them from the back of the parking lot.

CUT TO BLACK.

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

**ACT 2**

INT. UNDERWORLD – LATE AFTERNOON

Alokar shimmers in. He hears a meeting going on at the other end of the hallway. Curiously, he makes his way towards the place and listens from outside. Among the attendants is DIVARKAZ. She notices him and slowly rises from her seat to go out, leaving the other demons to continue the meeting without her. She seems relaxed.

DIVARKAZ

You're back already! Finished all your duties?

ALOKAR

Well, not everything, Divarkaz. Lately, I've been losing my drive.

DIVARKAZ

I'm not surprised. You didn't seem like you were highly motivated from the start.

_(Encouragingly)_

Come now, you have to embrace your talent! That's the main reason I took you under my wing. Keeping records of witches, whitelighters and their powers isn't too daunting of a task, right? I know how struggling you were with the killing part. You wouldn't have the nerve to put that historian Randall Leighton to his death, and now he's got himself a protective Hand of Power. So all you need to focus on is your strength. Just keep it up with the list.

She pats him on the shoulder and returns to the meeting. Alokar lets out a heavy unpleasant sigh.

INT. GWEN'S APARTMENT – LATE AFTERNOON

Alexa sits on the living room sofa. She stares at a large coin with an engraved dove on the table. Light purple candles are lit near the coin. Gwen studies Alexa as she places her hands on top of the coin and recites a spell.

ALEXA

Midnight moon

Awaken an enchanted night with no wicked spirits to fight

A tiny white mist clouds the coin, causing the candles to sway. It disappears in a few seconds. All is back to normal.

ALEXA

Done! Your coin is now activated. You can kiss the night mare goodbye. Make sure you have it near you whenever you sleep, okay?

GWEN

Thanks! That was fast. Does it only work on me?

ALEXA

As the rightful owner of the coin, it obviously responds to you. But if you let it slip to another witch, they can still make use of it. So you better not lose it or you'd have to get another one.

GWEN

You're a genius.

ALEXA

Not without my grandma.

GWEN

Anything else this coin can do?

CUT TO:

INT. LUMINA'S MAGIC SHOP – EVENING

A few customers are surfing the shop. Down at the counter, Lumina explains to Chris and Henry about their devices.

LUMINA

Detecting signals. Each of these lets the owner locate missing partners in times of emergency. Say you got separated in the middle of a demon fight. Your devices can send each other signals that still enable you to identify the other witches.

CHRIS

Sounds pretty solid.

LUMINA

For special witches like you, I'm sure these objects are just icing on the cake.

HENRY

To your credit, we wouldn't have made it through the Iverendu if it weren't for you.

CHRIS

And your little whispers, however haunting they may be.

Henry shoots Chris a look of disbelief, but Lumina doesn't seem offended at all.

LUMINA

I know. I get that all the time. It's just the way I communicate with witches from all over.

CHRIS

I see. Hey, what makes you so sure we're really the new Charmed Ones? I mean, how do you know we're meant to carry out our moms' legacy and not our other cousins?

LUMINA

The old book of prophecy says it all. You're the only male descendants belonging to the family tree of the world's most powerful witches. The Warrens. It's a once in a blue moon occurrence, and the stars are in favor of that. Of course Wyatt's future was an obvious revelation, but after you both were born, it was the sign of a new power of three. You're the Ultimately Charmed, and your powers complement each other.

_(Curiously)_

I'm surprised you never tried flipping through the book.

HENRY

We just thought it's going to mess with our future if we cheat.

LUMINA

Destiny is destiny. It won't ever change.

EXT. ALLEYWAY – EVENING

Chris and Henry are back outside. No one else walks the alley.

CHRIS

I can't believe we didn't get a 20% off! They should've been put up on sale, you know.

HENRY

Chris, is there ever going to be a week where you don't complain about anything?

CHRIS

Seriously, I'm doing her a favor! By offering a decent sale, she could at least rival the other magic shops so her items will be selling like hot cakes.

HENRY

They are selling like hot cakes. Hello? She's locally famous!

A demon shimmers right in front of them, catching them off guard. He springs at Henry, causing him to fall on his back. The demon is about to make another attack when Henry, driven by instinct, kicks him hard on the stomach and throws him to the side. Chris waves his hands to use his combustion power on the demon as Henry gets back up. The demon explodes.

HENRY

Thanks.

CHRIS

Don't mention it.

Another demon appears with a light dart behind Chris. Henry immediately notices him.

HENRY

_(To Chris)_

Get down!

Chris realizes what's going on and quickly bends down. Henry holds out the palm of his right hand. Multicolored neon lights emerge out of it and strike the demon, electrocuting him until he blasts out. The situation goes back to normal.

CHRIS

We did excellent.

HENRY

Oh, absolutely. Come on, let's go.

The two cousins happily make their way to the crowded side of the alley. They come across Alexa. She is quite surprised to see them, but tries to pull off a normal face.

HENRY

Alexa! What are you doing here?

ALEXA

Hi, Henry! I'm supposed to catch up with a new friend, so I'm just killing time while I'm waiting for her.

HENRY

Is it someone I know?

ALEXA

No, nobody from our campus, really.

HENRY

Well, hope she won't be running late on you.

CHRIS

_(Teasing Henry)_

That's neat. Like you're the most punctual person on the planet.

HENRY

Hey, I'm working on it, okay?

CHRIS

_(Grins)_

I'm just messing with you. You show up when you show up. It's cool.

HENRY

You both haven't met, right?

CHRIS

I don't think so.

ALEXA

No.

_(To Chris)_

What's up? I'm Alexa.

CHRIS

_(Shakes hands with her)_

Chris! My name is Chris.

Chris feels a sudden rush of magic flowing through him. He realizes he's holding on to the handshake a little longer than he should and quickly lets go. Alexa doesn't seem to notice, but Henry sees it coming.

HENRY

Does anybody want lemonade? I'm feeling a little thirsty now.

ALEXA

No, thanks. I'll pass.

HENRY

Alright. You two can talk. I'll be back in a sec.

He runs to the lemonade stand on the other side of the alley. Chris tries not to get embarrassed over what happened.

ALEXA

So you must be his cousin.

CHRIS

Yes, I am.

ALEXA

I've heard lots of amazing things about you.

CHRIS

Likewise.

_(Observes the DVD in Alexa's hand)_

_The Science of Sleep._ Something tells me you have good taste in movies.

ALEXA

Thanks. It's great to learn about dreams. You know, I dream almost every day. I even keep an online dream journal. So I think to myself, why not just explore the psychological process behind it? Call me crazy or whatever, but I think it's fascinating.

Chris listens to her with intrigue.

INT. SPIRAL INK MEDIA – NIGHT

The office is less crowded. Wyatt clears up the files on his table. Once he's finished, he turns off the computer, grabs his suitcase and takes it out of the room with him. He stumbles into his colleague DARREN in the hallway.

DARREN

Gym with me and the guys tonight, Wyatt?

WYATT

You go ahead, Darren. I already promised my brother and cousin I'd be home for dinner. Besides, I'm pretty sure my brother would kill me if I miss his new spaghetti dish. See you tomorrow!

He gets on the lift.

EXT. STREET – NIGHT

Wyatt pulls out his car keys. Just as he's about to walk to his car, he overhears the sound of a terrified female, which belongs to ESTELLE, a lady in her early 20's. He quickly rushes to the other side of the street towards her car, where she is panicking.

ESTELLE

Not you too! Wake up, will you? Come on, you have to fight it. You're stronger than this!

Wyatt stands at a distance to see the lady shaking a guy who appears to be in deep sleep. It all seems familiar to him.

WYATT

Is he alright?

Estelle realizes Wyatt is there.

ESTELLE

My friend has been stressing out lately. His stamina seems to be dropping. We're supposed to grab dinner, and now this is happening.

Wyatt catches sight of Estelle's pentagram earrings and tattoo on her wrist.

WYATT

You must be a witch like me.

ESTELLE

You know about the mare?

WYATT

Yeah.

INT. OLD DUNGEON – NIGHT

Ormat witnesses his red-eyed mare transporting more witches' powers and souls to the well. His maniacal laugh echoes throughout the whole dungeon.

ORMAT

Be gone, witches!

CUT TO BLACK.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

**ACT 3**

INT. NEVE'S HOUSE – MORNING

Song: "L'Ora Dell'Addio" (Josh Groban). Neve's cleaning up the living room when she hears the sound of swaddling orbs. She turns around to see Chris.

CHRIS

Good morning! Wow, looks like I'm not the only Josh Groban fan here.

NEVE

Morning, Chris! Yes, his music is like opera cake. Classy! I want to thank you once again for the heads up on the magical device. Mine is working just fine.

CHRIS

I'm glad to know that.

NEVE

Are you hungry? I made some pancakes.

CHRIS

It's okay, thanks. I have to leave for work soon. I'm just stopping by to check on you and see how you're doing.

NEVE

Awww that's sweet. It'd be fabulous to have you as my future whitelighter.

Chris glances around the room. His eyes are set on a wooden desk filled with half-baked potions, cans of herbs and an open book of spells.

CHRIS

_(With a curious look)_

Neve, what kind of spell are you working on?

Neve stares at Chris in confusion, but she quickly picks up what he's referring to.

NEVE

It's nothing. I'm just practicing on my own.

Right at this time, Chris is able to piece the puzzle together.

CHRIS

You're going after that mare, aren't you?

NEVE

_(Sighs)_

I can't risk losing my sister, okay? I have to get to that portal and get her out of there before it's too late!

CHRIS

Neve, Neve, Neve! Listen! You have no idea how dangerous it is out there. And your powers haven't grown yet. You don't even have a clue what the demon behind this looks like! How are you going to fight for yourself when something happens?

NEVE

Chris, I can cast a spell to make me invisible.

CHRIS

For God's sake, that's not enough, Neve! With zero experience, you'll be demon target before you even know it!

Neve feels disheartened and upset. Chris realizes he may have been too hard on her.

CHRIS

I'm sorry. I just don't want you to end up like the others, that's all. Please stay behind. It's for your own safety. I'll get your sister out of there. Promise me you won't go through with the spell?

Neve nods reluctantly, but the serious face she pulls is convincing enough to let Chris know she agrees with him. With an assured look, Chris orbs out. Neve stares back at the wooden table and looks more determined than ever.

INT. SPIRAL INK MEDIA – AFTERNOON

Wyatt runs through the glossy photos that are piling on his work desk. He's stunned by the quality they carry.

WYATT

This should do.

Henry enters the office room with a wide grin plastered on his face.

WYATT

Wow! With that glowy expression of yours, I'm expecting to hear some good news.

HENRY

It is. I got in!

WYATT

That doesn't surprise me. You deserve it! Way to go, buddy!

HENRY

_(Takes one of the seats in front of the desk)_

Thanks again for referring me in the first place.

WYATT

_(Cheerfully)_

Hey, anytime! I knew that job's tailor-made for you. Now that we share the same workplace, maybe we can meet up right outside the office at 4 to buy some unicorn feathers. Your mom's old notes said mixing them with sands would vanquish any creature that can penetrate through the dream realm.

HENRY

Right on.

Wyatt sees the same female interns who admire him passing by the office. They giggle as they wave at him from outside. One is blowing him kisses.

WYATT

_(Seductively)_

Hello, ladies!

Henry turns his head around and witnesses the scene.

HENRY

Now I can think of at least one reason why you enjoy this place besides the killer paycheck.

WYATT

Well, with so many delicious sights everywhere, how could you resist the temptation?

Henry rolls his eyes at his cousin. HEIDI, a redheaded employee in her early 20's, steps in to find Henry.

HEIDI

Hi!

HENRY

Hello.

HEIDI

You're the new PR assistant, right?

HENRY

Yeah.

HEIDI

My name is Heidi, and I love shopping spree.

HENRY

My name is Henry, and I make reading sexy.

Wyatt chuckles at the half-rhyming reference they both come up with and attempts to capture Heidi's attention, but she ignores him.

HEIDI

Come! I'll show you around the office.

HENRY

Sure!

Henry leaves his seat and follows Heidi out. Before he exits, he shoots Wyatt a look of victory.

HENRY

Sorry, cous. Apparently, not all eyes are on you.

WYATT

Alright, okay, you win. See you later.

HENRY

Later.

Once Henry leaves, the office room is empty again. Wyatt continues gliding through his work.

EXT. ALLEYWAY – AFTERNOON

A college girl is walking by herself when DEMON #1 shimmers in and trails her from behind. The demon is ready to throw an energy ball her way when someone pushes her to the side. The energy ball misses.

ALOKAR

Run and don't look back!

She's shocked but does as she is told and dashes out of the alley. DEMON #1 is upset by Alokar's action.

DEMON #1

Thanks for ruining my plan, you stupid nobody!

From another side, DEMON #2 slowly approaches them.

DEMON #2

If double-crossing us is your way of amusing yourself, it's definitely out of line! Wait 'til we report this to the upper management.

ALOKAR

Whatever, man. I'm bored seeing you guys playing the killing game over and over again. You need to spice up your life!

Those two demons shimmer out, leaving Alokar alone. His expression turns into a satisfied smirk.

SWITCH TO:

INT. THE HALLIWELL TOWNHOUSE – EVENING

SPARE ROOM

Taylor Swift's "Enchanted" plays on the CD player. Chris telekinetically uses his finger to flip through the pages of the Book of Shadows. His eyes grow weary. The image of BIANCA briefly occupies his mind as it drifts away from reality.

EXT. ENCHANTED GARDEN – AFTERNOON

The song continues. Bianca's radiant smile makes her look divine. Chris glances at her from a far. Surrounded by lavender trees, both of them are staring deeply into each other's eyes.

CHRIS

I wish I knew your name.

BIANCA

You will.

Doves are flying high above them.

CUT TO:

INT. THE HALLIWELL TOWNHOUSE – EVENING

SPARE ROOM

Chris shakes himself out of his brief daydream. He's still standing right in front of the Book of Shadows. The sound of footsteps can be heard from the living room. Chris realizes "Enchanted" still plays on loudly and quickly motions for the CD player, just as his brother and cousin walk in.

WYATT

Chris, you there?

HENRY

We're back.

Chris misses the Stop button, but finally finds it and presses it, even though it's too late. They knew what he has been listening to and are trying to hold back laughter.

CHRIS

Cool! Congrats on getting the job, by the way. Now let's get to work.

Chris attempts to fight the awkwardness, but fails. Wyatt grabs the _Speak Now_ album case that lies near the CD player.

WYATT

_(Amused)_

Seriously, bro? This?

CHRIS

No Teasing Chris moment, please! Did you guys find the unicorn feathers?

HENRY

Yeah. Did you figure out the demon?

CHRIS

Nothing has shown up yet.

WYATT

That's because Taylor Swift got into your head.

CHRIS

What part of shut up did you not understand?

HENRY

Don't worry, cous. I admit I like her too. She's brilliant!

Wyatt walks over to the Book of Shadows and places his hands right above the pages.

WYATT

Let's see if we're in luck now.

Through Wyatt's telekinesis power, the pages begin turning until they stop by themselves. Chris and Henry join in as Wyatt reads.

WYATT

Here we go. Ormat. An upper-level demon that takes pride in stealing witches' powers and souls in their dreams. A devoted lover of horses, he invents a magical mare with the ability to enter all witches' dreams and turn them into disturbing ones. The mare sweeps in their powers and souls through its fiery red eyes. Ormat and his old dungeon can be found and vanquished only at an abandoned castle in the semi-dream dimension.

CHRIS

The semi-dream dimension?

HENRY

It's the in-between space that divides the dream world and reality. We can open up a portal that takes us there directly.

WYATT

Okay. Why don't we finish mixing the potions now and then we'll find Ormat?

CHRIS

Sure. I already threw in the sands, so we should be done in no time.

Wyatt approaches the sand-filled bowl that's covered with ashes and drops the smooth unicorn feathers in from the plastic bag. He begins stirring the bowl. Henry still has his eyes focused on the Book of Shadows page, along with Chris, who's copying down the vanquishing spell. Once he rests one of his palms there, he receives a sudden vision.

HENRY'S POV – Ormat points his hand at a screaming Neve, projecting a jet of flames her way that throws her backwards to a pointy wall. Blood starts to drizzle down her chest.

Henry jerks out of the premonition with a disturbed feeling. Wyatt and Chris look at him worriedly.

HENRY

He's using his fire throwing power on someone! Ormat. It knocks her over to a wall, and her chest bleeds from hitting the tip of a scythe. We can't let her die!

CHRIS

What does the victim look like?

HENRY

She's got curly brunette hair. It seems like she's out there to fight him, but he gets to her first before she can even act.

CHRIS

_(Frustrated)_

I knew it! That girl is Neve! I told her not to get into this mess. I can't believe she'd be that reckless!

WYATT

_(Pours the potion into numerous empty vials)_

Okay guys, the potion's ready! Shall we go? Actually, Henry, you do the honor and create the portal.

HENRY

_(Protests)_

Excuse me? What happened to teamwork?

WYATT

Only dream walkers can access the exact area of a semi-dream dimension real fast without having to report to the gatekeeper. You're saving us from trespassing. Work your magic, cous!

CHRIS

Just cast a spell and imagine the place as you go along.

HENRY

Okay, but don't blame me if I end up dragging you off to Sunnydale.

His cousins briefly chortle at the _Buffy_ reference, but then the three revert back to being serious.

HENRY

_(Recites a spell)_

All the stars that enchant the dream universe

A shadow hides itself to spread a fatal curse

Let yourselves unlock the doors

So darkness can fall flat on the floors

A portal on the wall close to where they stand opens in a gigantic bluish swirl.

HENRY

Wow! It's working!

WYATT

I told you so. Let's go.

Wyatt and Henry enter the portal, followed by the stressful Chris, who still has Neve on his mind. The portal disappears once they all get in.

CUT TO:

EXT. RUINED CASTLE – NIGHT

The weathered castle lies under the blood red sky. Fog is everywhere. A small pond shadowed by the trees comes into view beside the castle. The bluish portal opens, and the boys walk out. The portal vanishes.

CHRIS

How depressing. It feels like a danger zone to me.

HENRY

Oh no. He killed the gatekeeper.

They look in the direction of the pond, where the dead gatekeeper lady with her blood-drained hippie outfit is hanged on a tree. The sight saddens them for a while.

WYATT

Why don't we head inside the castle now and search the dungeon to keep Ormat from doing any more damage?

His brother and cousin agree with him.

CHRIS

I hope Neve hasn't gotten here yet.

INT. UNDERGROUND – NIGHT

Darkness fades as the lights magically turn on. Someone walks down the stairs of the dungeon. The shadow on the wall of the stairs finally reveals Neve. She keeps aiming her finger at the lights to set them on as she goes further down. She could hear an activity happening on the lowest ground.

INT. DUNGEON – NIGHT

Ormat is caressing his mare while it eats.

ORMAT

Your fancy dinner is very well deserved. Enjoy it while it lasts. You need to recharge your energy so you can use your burning eyes to their maximum strength. We are going to destroy everything in that well and put those witches to eternal sleep in the real world.

NEVE (O.S)

I don't think so.

Neve emerges out of one of the cracked ceilings and begins throwing vials Ormat's way, causing the mare to jitter.

ORMAT

Ouch! What did you do that for!

NEVE

Serves you right! Take this!

_(Aims more vials at him)_

Ormat winces in pain, but then lets out a stereotypical evil laugh. He has been faking it all along.

ORMAT

You silly little witch! Did you ever think your holy water is going to work on a superior demon like me?

NEVE

_(Shocked but tries to stick to business)_

Give me my sister back. Just give her back now!

ORMAT

In your dreams.

Ormat telekinetically raises his right hand in a strangling position, and Neve is choked as she gets lifted in the air right from where she stands. Ormat moves his hand to a wall with a pointy scythe stuck on it, moving the struggling Neve in that direction as well. Neve sees what's coming.

NEVE

_(Sees what's coming)_

No! Don't!

Ormat's hand produces a fiery flame that pushes Neve back to that wall. Just as her screaming self is about to hit the tip of the wall, Neve gets telekinetically flown to another side and drops to the floor. Mystical smoke starts to fill the area's lower ground.

ORMAT

_(Angrily)_

Who dares to mess around in my dungeon? Reveal yourselves!

Three unfamiliar figures can be spotted from a far near the entrance, but the smoke slightly blinds him from seeing properly. As the smoke slowly disappears, it finally gives away their features. Chris stands there with Henry and Wyatt behind him. Neve is surprised but relieved to see them.

CHRIS

You got what you asked for, Ormat.

ORMAT

And who are you again?

NEVE

They're the Halliwells, you dumbass!

WYATT

_(Smirks at Ormat)_

Guess the pretty lady says it all. You're not very smart, are you?

ORMAT

_(To the mare)_

Attack!

As the mare ragingly gallops towards the guys, Wyatt, Chris and Henry toss the bottles of mixed potions their way. The mare's skin is deeply injured. It stops right in its place as it struggles to fight the pain. But its skin quickly turns bloody before it finally dies and vanishes in a zap.

ORMAT

_(Devastated)_

My love!

HENRY

I know it sucks to have you live this tragic opera scene. But you just have to deal with it.

Wyatt forms an energy ball and shoots it in Ormat's direction. Ormat jumps to the side. The ball misses. Chris runs off to the corner, where Neve is.

NEVE

Chris! I'm really sorry.

CHRIS

It's fine, Neve. Now just run back upstairs and we'll meet you there soon, okay?

NEVE

Got it. You have to open up that well, by the way! That's where he keeps the witches' souls and powers.

CHRIS

Oh, thanks for the heads up. We'll get them all out.

Neve makes a run towards the stairs of the dungeon. Chris rejoins his brother and cousin as they fight off Ormat. Ormat magically holds a mirror ball that reflects back any energy blast or neon lights from Wyatt and Henry. They all end up destroying the ceilings.

ORMAT

Can't you just give up already? I'm going to keep on holding my mirror ball as long as you're still firing your shots.

WYATT

Sorry to disappoint you, but none of us are quitters.

ORMAT

_(Sleazily)_

Oh, but I can make you.

Ormat's eyes suddenly glow red like his dead mare. The fiery red lights flash in the three witches' faces and send them flying backwards to a dark, empty prison. The portcullis magically locks them up before they even have a chance to make sense of their surroundings.

ORMAT

Time to say goodbye to your lives, boys! This will be your last nightmare!

Ormat's mirror ball transforms into a dust storm that creeps through the portcullis and corners the guys.

CUT TO BLACK.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

**ACT 4**

INT. DUNGEON – NIGHT

The guys are still trapped inside the prison with the dust storm surrounding them.

HENRY

Why can't we orb?

CHRIS

I don't know. I feel like our powers are repressed.

WYATT

We just can't give in, guys!

CHRIS

Are you kidding me? We're already trapped! There's nothing else we can do! What are your suggestions now?

HENRY

Chris, calm down!

CHRIS

I'm sorry. Did you say calm down? We're about to get killed! Murdered! Doomed for real! Got any death wish?

Unpleasant images spring out from the dust storm that completely surrounds them. Each guy can only see the one that coincides with his nightmare. They get sucked into their respective dream sequence.

On Wyatt – He finds himself standing alone on a cliff as he watches over a destroyed city. The Excalibur sword is within his grip. A gloomy look is plastered on his face. Ormat approaches him from behind.

ORMAT

_(Whispers in Wyatt's ears)_

Deep down, you know you're addicted to power and wish you own the world.

WYATT

_(Defensively)_

That's not true.

ORMAT

Everything you see now is the product of your own efforts.

WYATT

Shut up!

ORMAT

Don't want to discover your true calling? Fine by me. I'm going to kill you anyway.

On Chris – He walks down the street with his hands in his jeans pocket. Several people throw him looks of ignorance as they pass him by, and he's aware of it, which makes him uncomfortable. He suddenly knocks Wyatt on the shoulder.

WYATT

Geez, Chris. Watch where you're going!

CHRIS

Hey, I didn't mean it, okay?

But Wyatt ignores him and keeps on walking. Chris is surprised by his brother's coldness, but continues his walk. He runs into his cousin and stops him.

CHRIS

Henry!

HENRY

Look, do you have anything important to say? Otherwise, you're wasting my time.

Chris runs out of words. Henry leaves him. Chris then catches a glimpse of Alexa standing on the side. He approaches her.

CHRIS

Hey, Alexa. Nice to see you here!

ALEXA

We met a while ago, didn't we? Sadly, I can't remember your name. And I don't think I want to.

She walks away from him. Chris feels hurt. Ormat comes into view.

ORMAT

Too bad your inferiority gets the best of you.

Chris bites his lips hard as he tries not to shed any tears.

On Henry – He wanders through a grassy field and finds someone lying on the ground, bleeding. He makes a run towards that person, kneels down and places both his palms above the person's wounded chest. Glowy lights start to appear, and the person is healed in a matter of seconds. Henry is relieved, not knowing Ormat is right beside him.

ORMAT

No matter how hard you try, you'll never be as special as your cousins are.

HENRY

I'm not trying to prove anything! Just being a good witch and helping others is enough for me.

ORMAT

In that case, you have the right to be proud of yourself, though probably not as much as that day when you lost your sisters.

Henry's expression turns to guilt.

The guys are zapped back to reality, where the dust storm still encircles them. They are shaken by their nightmarish images, but attempt to fight them off their heads.

WYATT

He's trying to lure us into this nightmare trap! We can't let it swallow us!

_(Chants)_

Tainted dreams of darkness alike

Let them evanesce without a trace

Come on, help me out, guys!

WYATT/CHRIS/HENRY

Tainted dreams of darkness alike

Let them evanesce without a trace

Bring forth the return of light

And restore it back in its place

The dust storm speeds up its rotation, which heightens its fragile, rambling sound. Ormat glances at the prison from outside with a look of self-glory. He is already standing by the well. With his eyes glowing red once again, he telekinetically removes the lid of the well. Horrified screams can be heard from below.

ORMAT

Die, my entire precious!

Just as his sinister laugh chimes through the dungeon, the dust storm expands itself and moves in his direction. Ormat's eyes widen, and he lets out a scream as the storm wholly consumes him. From behind the portcullis, Wyatt, Chris and Henry closely watch the intense scene. The storm vanishes in a puff of smoke. Ormat is nowhere to be seen again. Everything goes silent.

HENRY

I think he's gone.

Wyatt raises his finger upwards, and the portcullis is magically lifted.

WYATT

_(Ecstatic)_

So glad our powers are up and running again.

They get back up on their feet and stroll out of the prison. Chris hurries to the well and waves his hand to remove the remaining iron cover through telekinesis. The bundled smoke that contains the witches' powers and souls flows up and floats in the air before disappearing in a ray of light. Neve witnesses it with a feeling of ease as she sits at the foot of the stairs.

WYATT

That was dope, Chris!

CHRIS

Thanks. Finally, they should all get their powers and souls back in the real world.

HENRY

Now everybody can dream in peace.

WYATT

Who's hungry? Because I am.

CHRIS

Me too.

HENRY

_(Reads Wyatt's mind)_

I know what you want. You're thinking of Metropolitan Grill on 2nd Avenue.

WYATT

You're damn right. It's only the best steak in town!

NEVE

_(Approaches them)_

Is it okay if I join?

WYATT

_(Delighted)_

Of course, sweetheart! I say four's company. Why don't you lead us back to the portal, Henry?

HENRY

I'd be honored.

Chris and Neve follow Wyatt and Henry as they flee the dungeon.

CHRIS

So, you can expect your sister to be waiting for you back home.

NEVE

Ah, thanks for everything, Chris! You guys rock. I know I must've gotten you in a major panic attack earlier on.

CHRIS

To be honest, I was kind of disappointed when I found out you were gone, but come to think of it, I understand why you did what you did. Surely your sister means a lot to you.

NEVE

Like I said before, I think it'd be fun if I end up as one of your charges once you're on with your whitelighter duties in the future.

CHRIS

Oh, you're probably going to turn me into a bumbling babysitter instead of a whitelighter.

_(Pauses)_

Just kidding! It'd be cool, for sure.

They continue making their way upstairs.

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

INT. UNDERWORLD – LATE AFTERNOON

Alokar enters the hallway. The demons that are present in the area stare at him disapprovingly.

DEMON #1

What's a traitor like you doing here?

DEMON #2

You're lucky your mentor Divarkaz has too many business requests to handle, 'cause I would've loved to see you getting that letter of offense for going against us.

The others seem to side with Demons #1 and #2. They all whisper in one another's ears as they exchange stories about him.

ALOKAR

You know what? This freak is leaving! Keep it up with the talk, by the way. It's only going to make me famous!

Alokar walks back to where he comes from and shimmers out.

EXT. STREET – LATE AFTERNOON

Chris is standing on the sidewalk, drinking his favorite caramel latte as he observes random people crossing the street. His cell phone rings.

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. SPIRAL INK MEDIA – LATE AFTERNOON

Wyatt isolates himself from the busy studio room to talk on his phone.

WYATT

Hey, Chris! So you're done for the day?

CHRIS

Yeah. Most of my clients are rescheduling, so they let me off early.

WYATT

Sweetness! If you want to come over, the ad shoot is still going on. You're welcome to hang around and watch. It's smashing!

CHRIS

Very tempting. Unfortunately, I've been losing a lot of sleep these past few days, so I think I'm going home to take a long nap.

WYATT

Well, don't catch a bad dream, little bro.

_(Slightly concerned)_

You're not sick, are you?

CHRIS

No, I just need my beauty sleep. That's all. Hey, a guy's entitled to one, right?

WYATT

Okay. Just checking. We'll see you later in the evening.

CHRIS

Yup. Prepare yourselves for another surprise menu tonight. It's a French favorite!

WYATT

Sounds alluring! Bring it on, Guy Savoy!

CHRIS

_(Chuckles)_

See you soon!

WYATT

Bye. Happy napping!

EXT. STREET – LATE AFTERNOON

Chris places his cell phone back in his pocket. Alexa is pacing through the sidewalk right across the street. The scene progresses in slow motion:

Her head turns in the direction of where he's standing. They both glance at each other. His lips curl up into a smile. She shoots him one back and waves at him before continuing her walk and disappearing amongst the crowd.

INT. SPIRAL INK MEDIA – LATE AFTERNOON

Wyatt returns to the studio room, which is all wrapped up in glamorous decorations. "21st Century Life" (Sam Sparro) plays while crewmembers are working their magic to shoot the Ultimate commercial. All the filming equipments are everywhere. Henry and Heidi are running things through near the corner. Once Heidi leaves, Wyatt goes over to his cousin, who's now sitting on the edge of an unused desk as he scribbles down notes on his agenda.

WYATT

Looks like you're adjusting to the new gig really well.

HENRY

_(Perks up)_

It's a total slam-dunk. They asked me to take on the video copywriting task.

WYATT

You must've been dreaming up killer taglines, then. Super!

HENRY

Loving your concept photos too! So fiery! So Wyatt Halliwell!

WYATT

_(Muses)_

One of these days, I'm going to set up my own agency.

The video director makes an announcement to the filming crew. All activities are put on hold.

VIDEO DIRECTOR

Excellent work, everyone! Alright, let's take ten before we'll move on to the next scene.

Henry continues arranging his notes while the director gives new directions to some team members. Wyatt also stays behind and notices a slight hint of melancholy in his cousin's face.

WYATT

Henry, is there something you've been keeping to yourself?

For a second, Henry looks confusingly at Wyatt, but then understands what he's talking about.

HENRY

No. Being secretive is not really my thing, Wy. You know that.

WYATT

Yes, and I know you too well that I can tell when something's going on.

HENRY

_(Puts on a brightly lit face)_

Really, Wy. I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not?

WYATT

You seem a little more reserved than you normally are, which is so not you.

HENRY

_(Sighs)_

I just have too much on my plate right now, what with all my internships and final projects piling up, and the whole dream walking thing takes some time getting used to.

Wyatt is aware something else is bothering his cousin, but he decides not to push it.

WYATT

Okay. If you ever need to vent, you know Chris and I are always around.

HENRY

Sure. Thanks.

INT. CAFE – NIGHT

Alexa sits alone as she savors her fish and chips. The HOST grabs the microphone on the mini stage in front of the tables.

HOST

Next up for our Open Mic set, ladies and gentlemen, is Mr. Alvin Sanchez! Please give him a warm welcome!

A series of applauses comes from the audiences inside the café. Alexa directs her attention to the stage at the thought of the name. A shady figure steps up from the backstage, which reveals Alokar. The clapping stops, as he takes on the mic.

ALOKAR

This song I'm about to perform is about dreams. All kinds of dreams. No matter how crazy your life gets, remember your dreams are always worth fighting for.

The band begins playing the smooth intro of a familiar tune as the stage is showered with ambient lightning effects.

ALOKAR

_(Sings)_

There's a freedom within, there's a freedom without

Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup

There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost

But you'll never see the end of the road

While you're traveling with me

The audiences feel the impact of the song, including Alexa.

ALOKAR

Hey now, hey now

Don't dream it's over

Hey now, hey now

When the world comes in

They come, they come

To build a wall between us

We know they won't win

ALEXA

_(Impressed)_

You're lying. You are a natural musician.

EXT. CEMETARY – NIGHT

The song continues. Henry orbs in and approaches two tombstones, each one engraving a name:

April Lynette Mitchell and Danielle Sadie Mitchell.

He slowly sits on the ground as he stares at both tombstones.

HENRY

_(Silently)_

I miss you, sis. I miss you both really bad.

EXT. GWEN'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Gwen is about to make her way up the stairs to her apartment building when someone calls after her.

WYATT (O.S)

Gwen!

Gwen notices Wyatt running towards her.

GWEN

Wyatt? Hey! Fantastic job at the shoot today!

WYATT

Thanks!

GWEN

_(Observes Wyatt's face)_

You don't look that hyped up. Is there anything you want to talk about?

WYATT

Actually, yeah. I know this is random, but I have this burning question in my mind right now, and I need your opinion. Be honest, okay?

GWEN

Sure.

WYATT

Umm…

Gwen watches as Wyatt struggles to phrase out his question. She feels a little uncomfortable but manages to stay normal.

WYATT

Have I ever come across as selfish?

GWEN

Oh.

_(Assuringly)_

You are many things, Wyatt. But out of all the words I could've used to describe you, selfish is definitely not on the list. Why would anyone call you that?

WYATT

_(With a vulnerable tone)_

No, it's all in my head. I had this dream where I went out of my way to get what I want without showing any consideration for the people that matter to me. It just affected me in big ways.

GWEN

This doesn't have anything to do with the mare, right?

WYATT

Not at all.

GWEN

Come here.

_(Gives Wyatt a friendly hug)_

You're a good person, Wyatt, and you always will be.

Felix comes close to crossing the street to Gwen's apartment when he witnesses the hug. He holds his steps and just watches them.

INT. CAFÉ – NIGHT

Alokar returns to the mic after the interlude, with the audiences' eyes still wrapped on him.

ALOKAR

Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum

And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart

Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof

Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief

_(With a lot of conviction)_

Hey now, hey now

Don't dream it's over

Hey now, hey now

When the world comes in

They come, they come

To build a wall between us

Don't ever let them win

_(Improvises)_

Don't let them win, yeah

Don't let them win, yeah

Don't ever let them win

The song ends. A huge round of applause echoes through the entire café. A number of emotionally touched audiences even give him standing ovations.

ALOKAR

_(Sincerely)_

Thank you! I feel right at home here!

CUT TO BLACK.

**END OF ACT 4**

*** ****END OF EPISODE**** ***


	4. Episode 4: Dead Witch's Party

**UPDATE (February 17, 2013)** - **Episode 4: DEAD WITCH'S PARTY** **is now completed**. This episode will be more emotionally charged than the previous ones. Hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for the motivation. This is for you. :)

NOTE: I write screenplays, so all the episodes for my series are in TV script format. If you are familiar with the way screenplays are written, you'll be comfortable reading my stories. The series info, character details and opening credits can be found on my profile or on the official page on Blogspot - **UltimatelyCharmedTV**. Thanks so much to anyone who ever gets the chance to read it :)

DISCLAIMER: All "Charmed" characters belong to their respective creators, though I do own Gwen Carlson, Alexa Roxbury, Alokar and Felix Romero.

* * *

**ULTIMATELY CHARMED: Episode 4**

**"Dead Witch's Party"**

**SYNOPSIS**

Halloween has arrived. There's an all-witch event at a grand old mansion, and the Halliwells are invited. What starts out as a smashing party turns into a bloody massacre when all the guests start to get mysteriously murdered at midnight. It's an unsolved supernatural case rediscovered way too late, for the boys are now trapped with no means of escape, no Book of Shadows and no magical powers to rely on. This leaves them to fight for their survival in the most human ways possible. Time is ticking, and they need to figure out whoever plotted the murder and save anyone who can still be saved, including one another, before they end up falling victim to evil's might. Will they make it through? What happens when Wyatt has to choose between his brother and cousin?

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

Wyatt Halliwell ... _Wes Ramsey_

Chris Halliwell ... _Drew Fuller_

Henry Mitchell Jr. ... _Michael Cassidy_

Gwen Carlson ... _Lauren Woodland_

Alexa Roxbury ... _Katharine McPhee_

Alokar ... _Kris Lemche_

Felix Romero ... _Brent Weber_

**GUEST STARS**

Vania

Divarkaz

* * *

**TEASER**

FADE IN:

INT. UNDERGROUND LAIR – NIGHT

A dark rock tune is blasting from inside. OWEN, 24, wearing a golden eye mask, slowly steps into the lair. Magical candles on the sides lit up the path, with skull ornaments sticking on the walls. Owen makes his way towards where the music comes from. Just when he finally finds the main room, nobody's around. Only the music stays on.

OWEN

This party blows. Sara?

_(Raises his voice)_

Sara! Where are you, sis? I'm going to bail.

He notices an interconnecting door to another room and hurries to that side. As he opens it, he's shocked at the sight of lifeless bodies on the floor. As he takes off his mask, he hears his sister SARA, 23, calling out for him.

SARA

Owen!

Owen turns around and sees her sister crop out from a wooden cupboard. Her face looks like a total wreck, and her make up is a mess.

OWEN

Damn it, Sara! Who did all this?

Owen pulls his sister into a hug.

SARA

They were shooting lethal acid on everyone. The Gannexests! They're out to kill all of us tonight.

OWEN

Shhhh. Let's just get out of here.

Both siblings motion for the lair's entrance, but the floor right where they are running cracks hard, forming a hole that causes them to drop into it. As they struggle to get up, a group of demons wrapped in ancient cloaks that hide their faces emerge above them. One of them grabs a hold of a grey wooden bottle. It looks familiar in Sara's eyes, which triples her fear.

SARA

You can't do this to us!

Owen aims his fingers at the demons, hoping to attack them. But no magic comes out.

OWEN

Why aren't our powers working?

SARA

They've been missing since we got here!

Before Owen has time to react, the demon in charge moves the wooden bottle in their direction, spraying lethal acid all over the hole. Their suffocating screams echo throughout the entire lair.

EXT. GRAND MANSION – NIGHT

The Gannexest demons exit the underground lair and march through the front lawn of a grand mansion, which is packed with plastic bats, cotton spider webs, jack-o-lanterns, witches' brooms and more Halloween-themed decorations. Once they are out of view, the scene slowly pulls towards the inside of the mansion, where more dead witches lie on the floor of the main hall.

CUT TO BLACK.

ON THE SCREEN

"Three days ago"

INT. HALLOWEEN SHOP – LATE AFTERNOON

A shadow on the back shelf reveals a figure all dressed in black. It's WYATT. He puts on a black mask to cover his eyes. A LITTLE BOY curiously studies him.

LITTLE BOY

What are you, a burglar?

WYATT

Well, kid, I happen to be classier than that. Get ready to see the mask of Zorro in action!

He places a gaucho hat on his head, which completes his Zorro look. The little boy's mom yells his name, making him leave. CHRIS shows up behind his brother.

CHRIS

You should've dressed up as a tomato, like you did in that play during kindergarten.

WYATT

_(Too busy admiring his reflection in the nearby mirror)_

That's no way to impress all the ladies, Chris. Why don't you be one instead?

CHRIS

No, thanks. I'm not making a fool of myself. Hey, I should be the Phantom of the Opera! Or maybe some other character? Geez, there's way too many choices, which makes it tough for me to make up my mind.

HENRY sips his smoothie as he joins in.

HENRY

You two are hilarious, stressing out over silly costumes like it's do or die.

WYATT

We know you're anti-Halloween, Henry. Too bad you're missing out on the best parts.

HENRY

Actually, the free candies and horror movies do me just fine. Besides, if I were to dress up, I already know who I'm going to be.

He grabs the costume pack near where he stands and shows it to his cousins.

CHRIS

Robin Hood? Okay, then. Who's Maid Marian?

_(Witnesses VANIA and a friend hanging_ _outside the shop window and points to her)_

Oh, there she is! Isn't she lovely?

HENRY

Shut up. You're probably thinking of Alexa as the Christine to your Phantom.

CHRIS

Who says anything about her!?

Chris and Henry continue their lame banter away from Wyatt, who feels relieved now that he's on his own again.

WYATT

At least I can have more time for myself.

GWEN's brightly lit face appears right behind him as he stares back into the mirror.

GWEN

As long as you're not vain, you're destined for that look.

The surprised Wyatt is amazed by her comment.

WYATT

Finally! My first compliment of the day! Thanks, Gwen. I admire your cooperative spirit. So what are you going to be?

GWEN

_(Smiles mysteriously)_

It's a secret. You'll find out on Saturday.

WYATT

_(Confused)_

Saturday?

GWEN

Yeah. Didn't you and the boys get the invite?

WYATT

I'm not sure if I did.

GWEN

Maybe you just haven't checked your mailbox in the last couple days. It's a party at the Hollingsworth family's grand mansion.

WYATT

Oh, the aristocrats who helped finance your parents' real estate back in the day?

GWEN

_(In a whispery tone)_

That's right. All-witch. There will be magic.

EXT. HALLIWELL TOWNHOUSE – AFTERNOON

Wyatt opens his mailbox to retrieve all sent documents. Amidst all the printed coupons and junk ads, he finds that one invitation card Gwen was referring to. The empty front side magically inscribes itself, making visible the phrase 'A Party to Die For'. He carefully examines it.

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

OPENING CREDITS: "Here Tomorrow Gone Today" (Lifehouse) –

* * *

**ACT 1**

EXT. SEATTLE – EVENING

A view of the Seattle skyline from different angles. Skyscrapers, Lake Union, public parks, crowded downtown streets, and other highlights of the city are shown. Song: "Call It What You Want" (Foster the People)

EXT. HALLOWEEN FESTIVAL – EVENING

The outdoor area is fully packed. Food stalls, merchandise stands, game spots, psychic kiosks, mini haunted houses, and various tent shops are spread out everywhere. A number of crews and visitors flaunt their Halloween outfits. Kids are participating in pumpkin design contests and begging their parents to buy them sweets. Down at the playground, ALOKAR passes fireballs to a group of giddy first graders from a big bag.

ALOKAR

One fireball per person! I may be giving you free treats, but that doesn't mean you get a pass at a dozen of them. So off you go once you got yours, kids!

ALEXA (O.S.)

How about one for moi?

ALEXA playfully slips in from behind. Alokar is thrilled to see her.

ALOKAR

Aren't you a little too old for this, Miss Roxbury?

ALEXA

Excuse me!? So a twenty-something isn't allowed to have fun on Halloween? As if you're a high school junior yourself who's entitled to this festival.

They acknowledge each other's joke. He lets her grab as many fireballs as she likes. They sit on a bench.

ALOKAR

_(Watches her suck on the fireball)_

For you, then, there are no limits on how many you can bring home.

ALEXA

Thanks, but no thanks. There's no way I'm going to get myself fat. By the way, you need a manager if you're really serious about music.

ALOKAR

Sure thing. If I ever do make demos to back myself up.

ALEXA

Why don't you do it now? Be a YouTube sensation! Or go sign up for open mic nights. It's all about self-promotion.

ALOKAR

_(Raises his eyebrows)_

You know what, you just sparked a little fire in me with your advice. I just might take it. Baby, I'm a rock star from hell!

Wyatt, Chris and Henry occupy one of the wooden tables near the sycamore trees, enjoying the festivities around them as they savor their hot Spanish donuts.

WYATT

This is what I absolutely love about Halloween. Fang-tastic food, assorted costumes, and best of all, it's our demon-free day!

CHRIS

Stop assuming we're on a holiday, Wy! Besides, the minute you say that, something always happens.

WYATT

_(Scoffs)_

Oh, Chris, you are way too paranoid.

HENRY

It's not like he doesn't have a reason to be. Did you remember his eleventh birthday where you conjured a dragon after you promised not to pull a prank on him? Thanks to you, he had to crash at my place the entire week that I had to endure his constant screaming every night from his nightmare.

CHRIS

Would you stop embarrassing the hell out of me?

HENRY

Nobody's paying attention, Mr. Self-Conscious.

MADAME AVON, a stern-looking middle-aged woman with a rolled updo and sparkling fashion approaches them and specifically points her finger at Wyatt.

MADAME AVON

_(Grumpily)_

So you must be the one who's been photographing my private garden all morning long.

WYATT

Me?

MADAME AVON

Don't you fool me, young man. My very own eagle eyes spotted you taking snapshots of my black rose bush.

She pulls out her cell phone and shows him and the guys a photo of him snapping pictures of the rose bush with his camera.

WYATT

_(Smiles at her reassuringly)_

Madame Avon, you must know I have no intention of publishing it. It's only for a personal experimental project, and contrary to your negative reaction, you've grown yourself a very alluring rose bush that everyone would kill to have.

MADAME AVON

I do not want to see you sneaking around my property again. I mean it!

She storms away, leaving the guys speechless for a moment.

WYATT

Wow! Now that is one crabby woman.

HENRY

Bitch.

CHRIS

Not to mention she's a creep. No wonder she has no husband and almost never leaves her house. Think about how depressing her solitary life must be.

WYATT

Word. It wouldn't surprise me if she keeps playing Lana Del Rey's record on her stereo every single day. Talk about dark sophisticated glamour.

A faint screaming sound from beyond the trees breaks their conversation. Joined by a few curious crowds, the three of them immediately run along the shady tree paths until they reach a drive-in movie area. A suspenseful scene from _Sunset Boulevard_where a dead body floats on a pool remains playing. Right at the front of the screen, a man lies dead on top of his car. No other audiences are present. Blood flows out of his eyes. Wyatt, Chris and Henry are the first to arrive at the scene.

CHRIS

That's so gruesome.

Wyatt witnesses a cloaked figure running far away from them into a dark abandoned building.

WYATT

Hey, stop!

He picks up his pace and chases the man, who makes a turn for the building's backside. The minute he catches up, the mysterious figure has disappeared. Then he spots the MAN IN CLOAK making a phone call near a lamppost as he stands to his back. Wyatt immediately jumps at him and beats him up non-stop.

WYATT

_(Threatening voice)_

I don't care who you are, but the only place where you should go right now is jail.

MAN IN CLOAK

_(Terrified)_

Please, don't! What are you talking about?

WYATT

You know what I'm talking about! In case you haven't noticed, there's zero tolerance for murder in this society, you psycho! Or have you been too busy watching reruns of _Scream_ to even pick up on that?

HOODED MAN

Murder? What murder!? I didn't do anything!

WYATT

_(Continues to punch him until he shows signs of bruises)_

Yeah, right. Tell that to the cops!

MAN IN CLOAK

You got the wrong person! I swear you got the wrong person!

Chris and Henry arrive just in time to pull Wyatt away from the man.

HENRY

He's right, Wyatt! The cops are after the real killer!

CHRIS

Now you can let him go, bro!

Wyatt then sees the actual murderer climbing his way up a rocky hill as the police are running after him. The sound of the police car siren can be heard at a distance. He lets the man in cloak go.

WYATT

I'm so sorry.

MAN IN CLOAK

You're insane!

_(Gets away from him)_

The look on Wyatt's face is that of regret and guilt.

Back at the drive-in movie area, local reporters have arrived to get ready for the TV news coverage. More festival visitors are now circling around the murder site, including Alexa and Alokar.

ALEXA

Someone must've taken the Halloween spirit way too far.

As the victim is placed inside a body bag, Alokar notices a silver pentagram pin attached to his jacket's pocket.

ALOKAR

Ditto. The kids aren't going to be alright in here from now on. You know what, I have to bail.

ALEXA

Actually, that's a good idea. I'm leaving as well. I just need to return a missed call.

_(Searches for her cell phone from her satchel)_

Do you think it was a random killing or was it intentional?

By the time she turns her attention back to him, Alokar is already gone.

ALEXA

_(Annoyed)_

How rude.

She heads back to the tree paths where she arrived from only to encounter Chris as he observes the reporters in action. They're surprised by each other's presence.

CHRIS

Alexa!

ALEXA

Chris! Hey! What brings you here?

CHRIS

I was about to ask you the same thing. Such an unexpected night, huh?

ALEXA

I know, right? To think a family-friendly festival could turn into an R-rated slasher film. Is Henry with you?

CHRIS

We hung out for a bit. Then he orbed-

_(Realizes he just made a slip-up)_

I meant he had to organize his extremely messy room, so he drove back home a while ago before this whole thing happened. So it's just me now.

ALEXA

Right. Well, be careful, Chris. Dark times may lie ahead.

CHRIS

You too. Stay safe.

Chris steps aside to let her pass. He watches her as she fades into the shadows along with other people. For a second, he feels the urge to join her, but refrains from doing so.

INT. THE HALLIWELL TOWNHOUSE – NIGHT

The TV is on. Wyatt crosses his hands as he pays attention to the breaking news. Henry rushes back to join his cousin at the living room. He sits on the edge of the couch, sipping a cup of tea.

NEWS REPORTER

The investigation is still being conducted, but the identity of the man who was brutally stabbed to death at a local Halloween festival downtown just twenty minutes ago has been confirmed. Alonso Radford was a self-employed project manager who ran his own company Diablo Intelligent. His family members are currently being contacted. The Seattle Police Department has issued a warning for all residents to stay alert, as the person responsible for the murder is still on the loose.

WYATT

Damn those cops! And they dare to call themselves highly trained professionals. How hard is it for that many of them to catch a killer?

HENRY

Does it ever occur to you that it could be something… supernatural?

WYATT

I doubt it, little cousin. This is what I call a natural-born murder. No involvement of magic whatsoever.

Chris orbs in right behind them. He chimes in on the conversation.

CHRIS

And what makes you so sure, smartass? I've got proof that this may very well be connected to magic.

He hands them his iPhone, where a snapshot of the pin on the victim's shirt is clearly visible. Wyatt and Henry stare at it with a look of surprise on their faces.

CHRIS

Took it while you were chasing the hooded man.

WYATT

My brother the detective. Looks like cooking is not your only other forte.

The spirit board pointer on the coffee table in front of them immediately moves around. The guys instantly gather around the table to make out the words.

WYATT

M-Y-S-T-I-C…

The pointer continues to float on the board. It finally spells out D-R-I-V-E.

HENRY

Mystic Drive.

CHRIS

Maybe we still have time to stop him.

CUT TO:

EXT. MYSTIC DRIVE - NIGHT

A windowless truck without a license plate speeds across an empty road high up on the hills overlooking the city. Beneath the cloak at the driver's seat, piercing red eyes display themselves. The night wind blows off the cloak, revealing RALDSTRAK, a corpse-like demon with his bony hands on the steer. All of a sudden, he pushes the brake once he sees sprinkles of orbs distances away in front of him. CHRIS stands with his arms crossed. They give each other a loathing stare. Raldstrak pulls the cloak to cover half his face.

CHRIS

Let's settle this case in a civilized manner, shall we? Step out of the truck.

RALDSTRAK glares at him.

CHRIS

Now, damn it!

Raldstrak carelessly sets the truck back in motion and drives in Christ's direction. Wyatt and Henry appear just in time to see it happen behind the truck.

WYATT

Chris! Orb out!

Chris does exactly what he's told. Wyatt and Henry run after the truck, followed by Chris who just orbed back in. Wyatt shoots fireballs at the truck, which destroys half of its backside. Raldstrak aims the truck at the 'Dead End' sign. He purposefully hits it, sending the truck flying in the air. Raldstrak shimmers out and vanishes. Wyatt, Chris and Henry watch the truck make a trajectory fall, crash on the rocks, and finally explode.

HENRY

Holy crap. Now we got more work to do.

WYATT

I hate that our Halloween may be ruined.

INT. UNDERWORLD – NIGHT

An iron gate separates the entrance and the hallway. Alokar attempts to break the gate's lock, but to no avail. A bodyguard approaches him from behind.

ALOKAR

Hey! How the hell do I get in? Since when did you idiots install a security gate?

BODYGUARD

The only idiot here is you. Besides, our new regulation specifies that traitors like you are now prohibited from entering the hallway during confidential meetings.

ALOKAR

_(Scoffs)_

Confidential!? You act so high and mighty like you're the big boss I'm sure even Her Highness can't stand you!

BODYGUARD

Actually, she tipped me big time to keep you away from trespassing. Now kindly make your exit.

The bodyguard walks away and returns to his job. Alokar notices a number of demons passing here and there beyond the gates, which arouses his curiosity.

ALOKAR

So isn't anybody going to fill me in on what's going on? I know you're planning a secret apocalypse! Or something like it.

No one responds to him. He bangs on the gate in frustration, then leaves.

MEETING CHAMBER

Deep in the underground meeting chamber, DIVARKAZ sits on her royalty chair, facing an army of corpse-like demons in cloaks – the Gannexests. Raldstrak is also present. The brick doors are locked with heavy chains. Red flames light up on each corner of the ceiling. One Gannexest with an authoritative persona– ZAPALDEROV - stands in front of the crowd just steps away from Divarkaz.

ZAPALDEROV

Mark my words. It will be done this Halloween. The Hollingsworth family is dead now. We just need to finish off the unlucky guests.

DIVARKAZ

And you're going to strip off all magic inside the mansion?

ZAPALDEROV

Precisely.

_(Holds a glass container full of sticky maroon fluids with remnants of human bones drained in them)_

With the Devil's Lick we've ordered from our trusted source in Bulgaria, there's no magic it can't freeze. It has even started to block other witches and their Books of Shadows in the city from detecting our coming with its power to render us invisible. All it takes is a thousand of this poured through random Seattle streets, which we've already covered. The remaining ones are secured in those storage boxes.

He points to a gigantic pile of storage boxes near one of the red flames at the front side of the chamber. Divarkaz gives him a look of approval.

ZAPALDEROV

We'll be burying each of them in hidden locations around the mansion tonight to ensure its full impact. Of course, we're not forgetting the lethal acid spray that guarantees death on the spot. Raldstrak!

At his command, Raldstrak pushes his way to the front and shows Divarkaz a grey wooden bottle.

RALDSTRAK

Here's what it looks like, Master.

Divarkaz's sinister smile slowly forms on her face.

DIVARKAZ

Nothing thrills me more than a dead witch's party.

ZAPALDEROV

I'm promising you a bloodbath.

INT. GRAND MANSION – NIGHT

BIRD ANGLE POV

Five bloody bodies lie still on the tiled floor of the living room. Two of them are removed from their heads.

CUT TO BLACK.

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

**ACT 2 **

EXT. ALLEYWAY – MORNING

The statuette of an old witch with her traditional pointy hat and broom stands still in front of Lumina's magic shop. A carved pumpkin lies right in front of it. Thin morning mists envelop the entire alleyway. Wyatt exits through the door. Chris and Henry lean against the wall facing him.

CHRIS

So?

WYATT

_(Holds out a paper bag from his purchase)_

Lumina's out of town, but her secretary gave us vials of betronaves that could come in handy in case anything happens tonight.

HENRY

Betronaves?

WYATT

Yup. They're being advertized as the antibiotics of the Wiccan universe. With a mixture of shattered glass marbles and dried campions, they pack enough power to combat dark magic. At least we can expect any demon to fall flat on the floor right before we vanquish them.

CHRIS

_(Skeptically)_

So you're just going to assume this ready-made potion proves much better than something we could brew at home?

WYATT

Well, it's been three days, and we haven't even found the silver lining to the case. No sign on the Book of Shadows, no premonition, nothing. Might as well go the standard route, right? There's no way for us to be specific.

HENRY

From what I've come across with in one of my mom's old book collections ages ago, any recipe that makes use of thousand year-old plants like the campions must be vigorous in a fight against evil.

WYATT

Touché! Now we're all set.

CHRIS

Okay, fine. But let's not forget our magical objects.

_(Pulls out his silver globe keychain attached to his wallet)_

The last thing we want to be is powerless.

HENRY

Got it.

_(Reaches for his compass that's now a pendant strung to a silver chain hidden underneath his shirt)_

WYATT

Mine is a watch, remember? I don't wear snazzy watches in the morning like James Bond. But tonight, I will. Chicks will dig it, by the way.

His brother and cousin just roll their eyes at his remark. The three orb out of the alleyway.

INT. ALEXA'S HOUSE – LATE AFTERNOON

The doorbell rings. Alexa rushes through the antique-filled living room to get it. Slanting her left eye, she peeks into the hole. A bunch of KIDS in their costumes are waiting with their candy buckets ready. Alexa groans and immediately picks up a Ghostface mask and a plastic knife on the nearest coffee table. Once the mark covers her face, she bolts the door open.

KIDS

Trick or tr-

_(Scream in unison at Alexa pretending to be violent and quickly flee the front porch) _

ALEXA

No trick or treatin', kids! I'm just not in the mood.

She shuts the door immediately.

SWITCH TO:

BACKYARD

RENEE DELANCEY assembles piles of test papers on her writing desk, which faces a modern fountain. She begins marking one of them with a blue pen. Streams of water from the fountain softly trickle down polished rocks, giving her solitary comfort. Alexa approaches her, bringing a plate of croissants and two cups of tea on a tray to put on the side of the desk.

ALEXA

Still busy correcting papers, Grandma? You've been here since this morning.

RENEE

At least I'm attuned to my craft like you are. Don't you have somewhere to be tonight, dear? It's Halloween. Go have fun!

ALEXA

So? Doesn't mean I have to score a VIP ticket to a nightclub full of wasted idiots.

RENEE

You are young and restless. Try to live in the now and mingle with more people your age.

ALEXA

But I just want to sit here and drink English breakfast tea with you, Grams. Besides, the view of the fountain is lovely this time of the year.

RENEE

What about Gwen? You two seem to be besties.

ALEXA

She has a boyfriend. It's obvious they're going to be masquerading together later on. Besides, I'm doing fine here at home.

RENEE

Don't blame me if you're suddenly cold and lonely. Like the victim you told me about.

ALEXA

Do you think this whole murder is witch business?

RENEE

Even if it is, there hasn't been any indication of trouble striking, unless an impenetrable dark force that we don't know of is in full power. For all I know, it's not our case to deal with.

ALEXA

If you say so.

_(Sips her tea)_

ON THE SCREEN

"Halloween Night"

EXT. PHONE BOOTH – NIGHT

DEENA BRIGHT, mid-20s with a red Zara coat, slides a coin through the phone and starts dialing a number.

DEENA

_(Flirtily greets the voice on the other side of the phone)_

Hi, Tom! So I know we're planning to meet each other tonight, but I accidentally left my cell phone at home, and I'm already here at the back of the mansion. Just letting you know I'm the sassy detective with metallic silver boots, okay? You've seen my picture on Facebook already, so of course I'll be easy to find. Get to the front entrance, and I'll be there. Bye!

She hangs up and paces out of the box, following a stone trail leading to the mansion's Renaissance garden at the back.

EXT. RENAISSANCE GARDEN – NIGHT

No one besides her uses the widely open back entrance. Silent footstep sounds follow her from behind. She ignores them and keeps on walking. They stop. Then she feels the footsteps creeping in on her just a distance away from her back. Curiously, she stares in that direction. No one is present. The leaves on the maze-like bushes swing with the night wind. Suddenly, a note tied to a dead tulip gets thrown her way, landing on her feet. She picks it up with puzzled looks.

DEENA

_(Reads)_

Open the romance gate, so much love to take, but don't settle for a date, 'cause you'll never find your soulmate.

_(Disgusted)_

Lame.

She pulls the note away from the tulip and flips it around. The reverse side is written in capital letters: YOU WITCHES DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE. Her eyes gaze at it in horror. She drops the tulip and the note and manages to pick up her pace. The view of the back porch seems miles away. Raldstrak pops out of the bushes right in front of her, immediately strangling her neck. She tries to fight it, but his hand proves too strong for her. Her skin begins to peel as his other hand shoots lethal acid at her. Within a matter of seconds, she's dead. Raldstrak leaves her dry body lying on the ground.

EXT. GRAND MANSION - NIGHT

A Halloween party is heating up. All guests arrive in their eccentric costumes as they queue for their turn to enter the main door. GWEN commands her style with her crystallized Snow Queen outfit. As she gets closer, the RECEPTION MAN stops her.

RECEPTION MAN

Now you, Miss, are certainly not on the list.

GWEN

Excuse me? I'm Gwen Carlson, a long-time associate of the Hollingsworths.

RECEPTION MAN

_(Scans the guest list)_

Nope, I don't see a Gwen Carlson in here.

GWEN

_(Impatiently)_

You must've missed my name in there. Where's Mr. or Mrs. Hollingsworth?

RECEPTION MAN

Haven't spotted them anywhere. They could be running errands and may be back in half an hour. Until then, you can wait outside.

WYATT (O.S)

She's with me. You can't say no to Wyatt Halliwell.

Gwen and the reception man turn to Wyatt. He now flaunts his Zorro suit. She acknowledges him as he stands by her side.

RECEPTION MAN

_(Amused)_

Well, then. Any friend of the famous Halliwells is surely welcome.

WYATT

_(Wears a satisfied grin)_

Thanks. Try not to upset her next time or she will give you a sucker punch to remember.

He pats the reception man on the shoulder, who appears intimidated, and escorts Gwen inside. Black candle chandeliers bring a touch of dark sophistication to the house interiors.

GWEN

I have to admit the freaked out look on his face really entertains me.

WYATT

You, my Queen, are a goddess.

_(Realizes what he just said)_

I mean, my former Queen. But you are a goddess.

To his relief, Gwen doesn't feel awkward at all.

GWEN

You always come up with the best compliments. Thank you, Senor Zorro! Drinks?

Wyatt and Gwen head for the

BAR

Henry, wrapped in his Robin Hood outfit complete with a bag of bow and arrows behind his back, signals them to come over.

HENRY

Lucky for you both, I've managed to save us some seats.

Wyatt and Gwen grab the empty stools beside him.

WYATT

_(Ecstatic)_

You rock, little cousin!

GWEN

Awww thanks Henry. You're a trooper. How's life?

HENRY

Enjoying it to the max. How about you, Gwen?

GWEN

It's a dream.

BARTENDER

_(Approaches them with a tray of beverages)_

Presenting you all tonight's opening drink – the classic witches' brew mix!

Sitting close to the bartender, Wyatt passes two to Gwen and Henry and takes one for himself.

CHRIS (O.S.)

Another glass for me, please! Thanks.

Chris quickly grabs one of the few remaining glasses on the tray and joins them. He's all dressed up in his Phantom costume with the mask covering half his face.

GWEN

Hey, Chris! What's up?

HENRY

You made it just in time, cous.

WYATT

As long as you're not going to burst out singing an opera piece, you're welcome to haunt us the entire night. Gaston Leroux would be proud!

CHRIS

I will torment you in your sleep with that Pavarotti song you hate.

The four of them get a good laugh out of the joke. Unbeknownst to them, someone in a Venetian mask and all-black hood watches them behind the shadows of a grandfather's clock. Chris springs towards his stool but accidentally spills his drink on an 80's street girl – Sara.

SARA

Hey, watch it, you're ruining my outfit!

CHRIS

I'm so, so sorry…

A look of recognition suddenly registers on their faces.

SARA

_(In mock disbelief)_

Chris!?

CHRIS

Sara?

Another guy around their age with a skeleton jacket and a chalk-drawn white face, PERRY, runs over to check on Sara, indicating he's her boyfriend.

PERRY

Everything cool, baby?

_(Turns to Chris irritatingly)_

How could you be so clumsy, man!?

CHRIS

It wasn't intentional.

SARA

Don't you recognize him at all, Perry? It's Chris.. The nobody in 7th grade!

PERRY

_(Studies Chris real hard)_

My, my, what a surprise! Beneath your theatrical appearance, Chris, you didn't seem to have strayed far from the loser that you are.

Chris immediately turns pale, feeling embarrassed from all this. A half-drunk Owen approaches them and stands behind Sara and Perry.

OWEN

What the hell is going on?

PERRY

_(With a nasty smirk)_

We're having a brush with the subject of our magic pranks back in junior high. Still remember the way he turned tomato-red and ran off to his daddy after we ice-balled his locker 'til the door melted?

OWEN

Of course! I'd be stupid to forget!

CHRIS

Cut it out. Just leave me alone, guys!

OWEN

What? And miss out on all the fun in humiliating you?

Wyatt, Gwen and Henry are trying to make out the situation amidst the heavy somnambulist electro-trance music on the speakers.

GWEN

_(To the bullies)_

Off you go, kids. This isn't high school!

HENRY

Chris, are you going to let these idiots in terrible makeovers run you over?

PERRY

_(Ignores them and continues tormenting Chris)_

That's right, Chris. Always leave it to someone else to clean up your mess.

Wyatt could no longer hold his anger and finally steps up. He grabs Perry by the throat.

WYATT

How about you take it up with his Twice Blessed brother!?

PERRY

You think you're all that, but you're not. Don't you ever get tired of being his all-time defender?

WYATT

Well, you clearly don't know a Halliwell.

He aggressively pushes Perry to the bar table, knocking over empty bottles. Perry struggles to fight him back. Their actions attract the attention of nearby attendees.

BARTENDER

You BOYS better take it outside! No fights allowed!

Wyatt reluctantly lets Perry go. Perry eyes him obnoxiously and walks away.

SARA

Let's go, Owen.

Sara and Owen rush to join Perry and disappear into the crowd. Chris looks shaken by his past. Wyatt urges him to his stool and softly pats his back.

WYATT

They've got hell to pay, bro. I knew they were trouble when they walked in.

HENRY

Never let them destroy your night.

CHRIS

_(Quietly)_

Thanks for sticking by me, all.

WYATT

Hey, who are we to let you burn down in flames? Those clowns need to get their asses kicked.

GWEN

Yes, those and all demons.

WYATT

Rest assured the demons of the world are celebrating the night off like us. We all need our break.

_ (Sips his witches brew mix)_

SWITCH TO:

3rd FLOOR

The private lift opens. RAFE, 28, and AVA, 28, are kissing like crazy. He lets go and stares at her adoringly, but she pulls his tie and draws him close once again. They continue kissing as they motion towards a closed door. She pulls the handle open, drags him in and locks the door. The moonlight from the mansion's neo-Gothic window gives way to a king-size bed. Rafe and Ava instantly jump on the bed and make out. This time, the couple gets wild.

AVA

_(Seductively)_

Let's get it on, Rafe.

RAFE

Sure, my dear Ava.

They are all over each other as they rock the bed. Their attempts at taking off their shirts are stopped when unknown drops of liquid slowly fall on them.

RAFE

_(Touches the liquid)_

What's all this?

Ava switches the bed lamp on. Red blood starts to stain their clothes and the bed sheet. Hanging right above them is the corpse of a dead guest chained to the ceiling. Ava and Rafe shriek in terror. Before they have time to rush out of bed, a group of Gannexests storm out of the closet and violently push them back towards the bed. They immediately bind both Rafe's hands to one edge of the bed frame and do the same with Ava on the other side, then move forward to tie up their feet. The couple's screams and cries are now silenced with a silver duct tape over their mouths. One Gannexest firmly holds a knife, grabs Rafe by the hair and slits his throat within seconds. Seeing her boyfriend die, Ava moans behind her tape gag. The Gannexest heads in her direction, pulls her head up to expose her neck and cuts it open. The group unlocks the door and marches off the hallway silently.

EXT. GRAND MANSION – NIGHT

No more guests are flocking at the main entrance. Zapalderov stands in the shadows of the trees. He proudly observes the Devil's Lick containers that are half-planted around the corners of the mansion.

ZAPALDEROV

Ah, Devil's Lick. May you work in full force.

Raldstrak dashes towards him.

ZAPALDEROV

Everyone inside?

RALDSTRAK

Yes, my lord. I even did a quick check with the reception man and peeked into the list. All guests have arrived.

ZAPALDEROV

Did anyone suspect us?

RALDSTRAK

Not at all, my lord. They think I'm part of the in-crowd.

_(Shows him the Venetian mask) _

Those witches are completely clueless about their power outage.

ZAPALDEROV

Excellent! In three hours, we'll do a chant to seal all doors, windows and emergency exits so no witch can escape.

RALDSTRACK

By midnight, we'll watch the casualties rise.

ZAPALDEROV

_(With a devilish smirk)_

Indeed.

CUT TO BLACK.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

**ACT 3**

INT. GRAND MANSION - NIGHT

Various guests dance to Adam Lambert's hypnotic song "Chokehold" in the dark ballroom. The candles from the chandeliers make their silhouettes visible on the wall. Wyatt and Gwen watch them with exhilaration from the upper balcony.

GWEN

I get a sense of nostalgia from witnessing this moment. Times surely were simpler back then when we didn't have to worry about having jobs, when all we did was party and dance…

WYATT

When it was just you and I.

_(Hits himself on the head)_

Sorry, that came out spontaneously.

GWEN

Actually, yeah. When it was just you and I.

WYATT

_(Surprised by her words)_

How about a little dance for old time's sake?

Gwen gracefully nods her head and places her hands on Wyatt's broad shoulders. Alone together in front of the balcony's Renaissance mirror, they slowly move to the song's haunting melody as it reaches its final chorus, savoring every intense second between them. Wyatt gets carried away and almost leans in to lock lips with her. Luckily, he pulls away shortly before the spur-of-the-moment kiss happens. Gwen glances at the big round clock on the other side of the balcony.

GWEN

It's late. Felix will be stopping by my apartment.

WYATT

So soon? It's not even 12 yet.

GWEN

But it's close, and I promised him I'll spend the rest of the night with him alone. It was a fun dance, Wyatt. Thanks. See you soon.

WYATT

I can walk you to your car.

GWEN

It's okay. I got this.

WYATT

Alright. Night.

Gwen heads for the stairway and runs into Chris and Henry, who are on their way up. Wyatt notices them exchanging their goodbyes. The guys make a beeline towards him once she's gone.

CHRIS

Find yourself in desperate need of companion?

WYATT

Well, I'm way too exhausted to chat up new people, but I'd settle for my two wingmen.

HENRY

Then maybe you'd be thrilled to join us for one last drink before we head back and catch the new _Dracula_ adaptation on TV.

WYATT

That's one hell of an idea! I'd be crazy not to jump at it. Let's go downstairs.

CHRIS

_(Pulls the Phantom mask off his face)_

I'm so getting rid of this. It's starting to distract me. Plus the heat is unbearable.

HENRY

I know, right? It's getting hot in here.

_(Unzips his vest and lets it off his shoulders to his hands) _

Perry comes into view just as the three are about to leave.

PERRY

_(With an uncharacteristically friendly tone)_

You guys seen Sara and Owen?

HENRY

Umm… no? Like we even care.

WYATT

You're not disabled. Find them yourself, moron! Now run along before I literally break your nose.

PERRY

Jesus, chill! I was just asking.

WYATT

_(Irritated)_

Did you hear what I said? Leave, now!

PERRY

You know, you're not the genuine person people think you are, Mr. Twice Blessed.

Chris finally loses it and springs forward to punch Perry, causing him to fall hard on his back. Perry touches his bleeding nose, manages to balance himself as he gets up and quickly abandons them. Chris turns around to witness his brother and cousin's satisfied expressions.

WYATT

Good going, Chris! Looks like you've been bottling up your anger all this time.

HENRY

I never knew you were capable of surprises!

CHRIS

I hate him so much I've wanted to do that all my life.

CUT TO:

EXT. GRAND MANSION – NIGHT

Gwen exits the main entrance and steps out of the bat-winged gate along with a number of tiresome crowds. Once she's out of sight, the door of the main entrance mysteriously closes, cutting off the cheerful noises from inside.

INT. GRAND MANSION – NIGHT

Standing close to the bar are the Ultimately Charmed guys with their drinks. A PARTY GUEST nearby complains to no one in particular.

PARTY GUEST

Do any of you have trouble with your powers? Why isn't mine working? I can't orb at all, and my telekinetic ability isn't functioning. Am I the only one?

PARTY GUEST #2 gives him a look of indifference.

PARTY GUEST #2

Perhaps you've been downing too much alcohol?

The witches around them curiously test their powers out. From their looks of disappointment, it seems obvious they're experiencing problems as well. Wyatt aims his finger at a wine bottle at the bar table and drags it in the direction of the floor. The bottle doesn't move.

WYATT

My goodness, he's right! My power's missing.

All lights are suddenly turned off. There's no sign of electricity. Only the chandelier candles remain flickering. The music in the ballroom area dies. All activities come to a halt as everyone attempt to speculate what happens. They hear PARTY GUEST #3 randomly shout through the entire floor.

PARTY GUEST #3

Party's over! Time to go home!

PARTY GUEST #4

_(Emerges from the entrance in panic)_

Bad news, everyone! The door won't open!

He sees people reacting in a horrified manner, igniting a huge commotion.

PARTY GUEST #4

I'm serious! I tried the other exit, and it's not working. They're all frozen!

Party Guest lifts an empty stool, carries it to the front door and throws it with all his might. The stool breaks into pieces by the time it hits the door. Other guests around him pound their way through it, but without any success. Then he grabs a vase and bangs it towards one of the side windows. It fails to break. Instead, the vase bounces back and crashes on the floor. Upon witnessing this, the crowd bursts into hysteria.

CHRIS

Does this mean we're all trapped!? Why didn't we notice this sooner?

They feel a slight vibration underneath them. A majority of guests are panicking.

PARTY GUEST #3

Quiet, all of you! I hear strange noises.

The voices immediately fade out. Right from behind, they can hear footsteps approaching them. The guests standing near the back door eventually take a step back once an army of Gannexests pops out of thick smokes. Before they could react, the demons shoot toxic acids from their wooden bottles. What follows is a series of suffocating screams and guests collapsing on the floor… lifeless with their faces and skins peeled off. More screams continue as the ones close to the dead desperately try to flee. The Gannexests start to capture witches and witchlighters who are slow enough with their escape within their grasps and slay them with knives. Wyatt, Chris, Henry and the guests near the front are lucky enough to have the stairs to run to. Within seconds, the staircases are flooded with guests who aim to run for the upper floors.

WYATT

C'mon, let's go!

Chris and Henry merge with the crowd and ascend the stairs. Wyatt lets a few other witches run pass him and manages to catch up with his guys from behind, but a massive painting hanged way above the living room suddenly falls on him, hitting him in the head. He lies unconscious on the ground with his forehead bleeding. On the stairs, Party Guest #3 withdraws a gun from his coat pocket and aims a bullet at one of the Gannexests below. The demon bursts into flames.

PARTY GUEST #3

Ha! Anyone got a gun!? We gotta kill those filthy demons!

Much to his shock, the flames give way to two Gannexests. They've doubled in number. Party Guest #3 drops his gun and continues running up the stairs with the others. A new group of Gannexests blocks them just as they reach the top. They gas Party Guest #3 and the witches behind him, instantly leading to their deaths.

2nd FLOOR

All the corridors feature a multitude of rooms and statues. The terrified survivors storm toward some of the rooms to hide. Chris and Henry make it to one hallway adorned with classical paintings. Amidst the chaos, they pause to catch their breaths. They look back and realize Wyatt isn't with them.

CHRIS

Oh no. Where's Wyatt?

HENRY

I don't know. I thought he was right behind us.

They both scan for him, trying to avoid the distractions with everyone running here and there. Chris spots a chandelier about to crash down on a teen girl - MEG. He dashes towards her and pulls her towards him just in time it descends to the floor.

CHRIS

Are you okay?

MEG

Yeah. Thanks a lot.

The candles burn on the carpet. Soon, the hallway is on fire.

CHRIS

_(Carries the girl with him)_

Quick! To the other hallway!

Henry follows him, and they run towards the hallway on the other side of the floor with other guests. It turns out a sea of corpses fill the floor of that wing. Crippled hands belonging to a Gannexest drags one dead body into a room by the feet. Chris, Henry and everyone else quickly motion for the

3rd FLOOR

The group at the end finally meets their fate, as the Gannexests from the 2nd floor target them and spray acids on them. Their dying screams echo in the air. Once Chris, Henry and Meg reach the very first wing on the new floor, two demons corner them. Chris drops Meg on her feet and hides her behind him and Henry. The guys pull off some of their betronave vials and throw them in the demons' direction. The demons' painful screams cause them to explode into blood-red ashes.

HENRY

That'll show them!

CHRIS

Don't use them all. Keep them for later emergencies!

The three retreat from entering that wing and make a run for another. All of a sudden, they notice a BOYFRIEND and GIRLFRIEND desperately calling for help. They are clinging to a railing at the center of the mansion, and their hands can no longer hold it.

BOYFRIEND

Somebody, please help us!

GIRLFRIEND

Save us, please! We're going to fall!

Henry feels compelled to pull them out to safety.

HENRY

Chris, take her with you! I'll meet you both soon.

CHRIS

Okay, but do be careful, cous!

HENRY

You too.

They immediately part ways. Chris escapes with Meg, while Henry speeds up towards the railing.

HENRY

Hold on. Come give me your hand!

BOYFRIEND

Go ahead and help her first.

Henry gathers up his energy to pull the girlfriend up. She cries happy tears and now worries for her boyfriend. A Gannexest manages to pull the boyfriend's legs from below. He shrieks. Henry throws one more vial down at the Gannexest. The demon blows up.

HENRY

Alright, you can grab my hand now.

Both couples reunite in a tight embrace.

BOYFRIEND

Thanks, man. We owe you our lives.

HENRY

Don't worry about it.

They leave him and rejoin the crowd that's running about in panic. The candles from the chandeliers run out. Realizing the hallways are almost empty, Henry slips into the nearest room as a hiding spot. The moment he gets in, he faces the dead Ava and Rafe on the bed. The brutal nature of their deaths saddens him. With the moonlight shining on the room, Henry opens up a drawer and finds a torch. He turns it on, places it on a writing desk and begins to undo the top buttons of his shirt, revealing his compass that hangs a little above his chest. He reaches out to touch it.

HENRY

_(Silently)_

Where are you, Chris and Wyatt?

CUT TO:

Chris enters a deluxe bathroom with Meg. He turns on his iPhone's torch to light the way. A mini round window with no glass is present above the bathtub.

CHRIS

Wow, blessings. There's a way out. Follow me. My name is Chris. What's your name?

MEG

Meg.

Both step into the bathtub.

CHRIS

Okay, Meg, if you could stick your head out the window and tell me if it's possible for us to go down, that'd be great.

Chris helps her climb up. She pokes her head out to scan the surroundings.

MEG

Yeah, there's a ladder right here.

CHRIS

Great! Now I need you to get out and call for help, okay?

MEG

Aren't you coming too?

CHRIS

I can't. I got a family to look for. But you'll be fine. I know it.

MEG

_(Hugs him)_

Please make it outside.

CHRIS

I will.

She goes back up and squeezes through the window. Chris makes sure that she crawls out without trouble. He then pulls out his silver globe keychain and holds it in front of his iPhone.

CHRIS

Come on, please work.

One minute has gone by, but the keychain fails to react.

CHRIS

Damn it!

He darts through the bathroom door that links to a sitting room, then back to the hallway. No one is present. There are three bodies abandoned at the hallway's entrance. He starts hearing tortured screams from inside a number of rooms right opposite him. Overcome by fear, Chris retreats to the sitting room he hid in. Locking the door, he finally leans against it to think. Within seconds, an unknown figure lunges towards him and immediately presses a cloth to his mouth, chloroforming him. Chris struggles to fight it, but the hand forces it hard against him that his screams are muffled. Everything finally comes to a blur, and he passes out. The figure removes the cloth from his mouth and immediately catches him before he falls, roughly carrying him out the door. It turns out to be one of the Gannexests.

CUT TO:

GROUND FLOOR

Wyatt still lies on the floor, surrounded by broken glasses and the wreckages of the painting. The sound of footsteps close to him indicates someone hovering in the area. GANNEXEST #1 seems to be calling for his fellow member – GANNEXEST #2.

GANNEXEST #1 (O.S.)

Hey! Everyone here's dead. We gotta get to the torture annex. I heard we found ourselves one of the sons of the Charmed Ones. How thrilling is that!?

GANNEXEST #2 (O.S.)

Special witches deserve very special death arrangements. I can't wait to witness it all! So where's the annex?

GANNEXEST #1 (O.S.)

Right behind a secret door inside the parlor on the 3rd floor.

As the demons move up the stairs and abandon the ground floor, Wyatt slowly opens his eyes. His knowing, trembling face indicates he has regained his consciousness for a while and eavesdropped on them. Shortly after a meticulous observation of his surroundings, he quietly gets up on his feet, touching the cut on his forehead. For a second, he also winces at the severe pain on his thigh. That part of his jeans is ripped, showing a slight wound from a glass. All the corpses scattered in front of his eyes terrorize him. He musters up the energy and courage to make a run for the kitchen behind the bar. Heading for the little kitchen door, he kicks it hard to no avail. He spots a collection of knives on a table and grabs one, keeping himself alert to the situation. His eyes are then focused on the floor tiles at one corner that are heavily damaged, creating a hole. He slowly approaches it, but before he gets there, the floor underneath him immediately crashes, causing him to collapse. He lands just a distance away from the ground above, but he feels like he's stepping on a foot. Taking a flashlight off his pocket, he lets it lit the path. Horror strikes him as he stumbles upon the remains of a murdered family.

WYATT

_(Clasps his hands over his mouth in disbelief)_

Mr. and Mrs. Hollingsworth!

The shape in which their bodies are disposed brings him to tears. Silently, Wyatt weeps for them.

WYATT

_(More to himself)_

What am I to do?

Feeling hopeless, he bends down on his knees and continues to mourn. The air of melancholy consumes him. Just when he's about to lose his sense of optimism, a misty blue light forms in front of him. An abstract image of a woman in goddess-like attire with a golden headband appears in a blur. It's a NEPTUVUS. She rides a white unicorn.

NEPTUVUS

_(With an otherworldly voice)_

Wyatt, stay strong. Danger is looming. You, your brother and cousin are at risk. But only you have the strength to help them escape. Your Twice-Blessed status automatically prevents those Gannexests from killing you, so you don't need to be afraid of them, but they will harm the others. Dig deep the ground below you, find one of the millions of containers planted here that block the detection of their activities and throw them at the Leader to vanguish them all. Only if the Leader explodes that all traces of the curse can be lifted.

WYATT

_(Hesitantly)_

Who are you?

NEPTUVUS

I'm a Neptuvus. We're confidential friends of the Elders. Our paths will cross again one day, but time is slipping away, Wyatt. Do what it takes to survive.

She vanishes along with the swirl of lights. Wyatt is still astonished by what he has witnessed, but quickly pulls himself together and wipes off the remaining of his tears. His flashlight shines down on a shovel. Placing the flashlight on the ground, he scoops through the mud. At first, it doesn't point to anything. As he continues to dig, he starts to unearth containers after containers. He picks one, examines it in the light and tucks it in his jeans.

CUT TO:

INT. TORTURE ANNEX - NIGHT

Old stonewalls, cobbled floors and ceilings adorned with spider webs and dry skulls strongly contrast with the aristocratic style that defines the mansion. The hallway is filled with numerous cells that use 17th century prison-style entrance doors. A number of dead witches are laid down in neat, orderly rows at one side. Some of them have fatal stabs on their bodies, including pieces of mirrors sticking on their skin.

CHRIS'S TORTURE CELL

Chris is awake at last and manages to sit up. To his shock, he finds himself blindfolded. He also feels his hands bound in front of him.

CHRIS

_(Trembling)_

Where am I? What the hell is happening?

Someone behind him unties the black blindfold and moves up front and center to face him. Chris looks up to find Gannexest #1 staring right at him in an intimidating way. Also, he notices his Phantom jacket is gone, leaving him with only his white clothing. His hands are chained to the ground. Struggling doesn't help, as the chains are too securely tied around his wrists to be pulled out. He is locked inside a transparent hourglass-shaped tube.

GANNEXEST #1

Welcome to your grave.

Fear completely takes over Chris. Gannexest #1 shows him the betronave vials he has been keeping.

GANNEXEST #1

Based on hearsay, you and another witch have been blasting vanquishing potions at my colleagues. So typical that a Halliwell is always one step ahead of the game!

He grabs Chris by the hair and lifts his head up by force so their faces are just inches away from each other. Chris lets out a light cough.

CHRIS

Why are you doing this to me? To us witches?

GANNEXEST #1

Of course, you know the answer. You're always blowing up our agenda to take over the universe. Well, there's no point in complaining now, considering you'll end up dead in less than an hour.

CHRIS

_(Threatening yet hesitant tone)_

My brother and cousin will get to you.

GANNEXEST #1

_(Amused as he refrains from pulling Chris's head)_

Really!? So you're saying all of the Ultimately Charmed are present? What a treat, what a treat! If they're still alive, then they won't be any longer, for we will finish them off before they can carve up a rescue plan like we will with you. Let the deep, dark water consume you soon.

Realizing he's going to get drowned, Chris's cheeks grow red as he bursts into tears. His breathing becomes uneven.

CHRIS

_(Begging)_

Please, don't!

GANNEXEST #1

I must admit dying this way is much more comfortable than a bloodbath, right? We're saving the guillotine and lethal acids for the not so extraordinary, so consider yourself lucky.

_(Yanks Chris's silver globe keychain from the pocket of his pants)_

By the way, you clearly want to preserve this valuable belonging.

Gannexest #1 whistles giddily as he glides towards the glass door of the tube and firmly locks it. He tosses the keychain on the floor and hangs the key beside the entrance door. Chris tries pulling the chains binding his wrists with all his might. Again, they remain attached to the bottom, and his wrists begin to show bruises.

CHRIS

_(Desperately)_

Help me!

His continuous cry for help echoes throughout the cell beyond the closed tube.

INT. GRAND MANSION

Perry is stuck inside the private lift. He keeps on pushing the Emergency Call button, but it doesn't function. Only one of the lights above still works properly. He dials 911, but there's no signal on his cell phone. In frustration, he throws it down on the floor.

PERRY

_(Mumbles to himself)_

Great! How much longer am I going to get stuck here? Curse this event!

He's surprised by the tone of an incoming message. Bending down to pick it up, he wipes the screen and touches the Inbox button. A photo of the dead Owen and Sara pops up right away. The caption reads: "How's this for a Halloween night? Death to all witches!" Perry shrieks uncontrollably to the point of hitting his back to the lift. All of a sudden, the door of the lift magically opens. Everything at the front is dark. Slowly, he steps out to find corpses all around him. He hears footsteps coming up from one of the floors below. Driven by instinct, he dashes towards a door and closes it. As the footsteps get closer, it's revealed they belong to Wyatt. His eyes are searching for the right room to enter.

CUT TO:

INT. TORTURE ANNEX – NIGHT

CHRIS'S TORTURE CELL

Chris stays chained in the middle of the transparent tube, which disables him from running anywhere. He's choking on his tears, knowing his chances of escaping are minimal. The pain on his tied wrists is getting worse. All of a sudden, he's startled by the sound of the door opening. He's already preparing for the worse when Henry steps in. Henry feels paralyzed upon witnessing his cousin's situation. But reality quickly drags him back to earth, and he runs over to the tube to crack open the door.

HENRY

Chris! What did they do to you? Hold on, I'm going to get you out.

Despite the energy he uses to pull it open, the door remains in place. He could hear Chris's voice in low volume instructing him from inside.

CHRIS

Grab the key beside the entrance. Please, hurry!

Henry motions for the cell door, snatches the key and turns around to return to Chris and the tube. Just as he's about to slide the key in, it mysteriously melts down. Chris spots a silhouette creeping in behind his cousin.

CHRIS

Henry, behind you!

It's too late, as Gannexest #1 has already injected a poisonous needle into Henry's neck.

CHRIS

No!

Henry holds his throat in pain. Feeling weak, he slowly falls down on his knees. Gannexest #2 enters the scene and takes the needle from Gannexest #1, keeping it with him.

GANNEXEST #1

_(Devious chuckle)_

Attempting to stage a prison break, may I ask? That's what we call a crime of treason.

_(Bends down to pull Henry's arms behind his back and roughly ties up his hands with rope) _

HENRY

_(Winces)_

What are you doing? You're hurting me.

GANNEXEST #1

You must be another one of the Halliwells. Too bad you're running into a trap. You're so quick to decode us, yet your fate is unfortunate.

_(Finishes securing the rope and forces the now defenseless Henry back up on his feet)_

HENRY

_(With a weakened voice)_

How could you be so heartless?

GANNEXEST #1

Of course, we stand by our mission to exterminate you all so we can exercise our power everywhere without your interference.

_(Leaves Gannexest #1 to firmly hold Henry as he displays a white cloth in front of Henry's mouth)_

Bite this.

Henry gasps as Gannexest #1 slips the cloth into his mouth, ties it between his teeth and securely knots it behind his head, tightening his cheeks. He is in distress, and without realizing it, he's already fighting back tears. Gannexest #1 digs into the pocket of his pants and clears off the betronave vials, squashing them under his feet.

GANNEXEST #1

You witches can now bid farewell to your killing weapons.

_(Lifts Henry's compass from his neck)_

Also, if you think your magical object is working here, you're wrong.

_(Drops it back)_

Raldstrak steps into the cell.

RALDSTRAK

Can somebody fill me in on why these victims look familiar in my eyes?

GANNEXEST #2

Perhaps they were the ones who chase you down Mystic Drive? Your story seems like it. They're the Halliwells, Sir.

RALDSTRAK

Ah, now I remember. Aren't they pretty and smart. But royalty or not, death is still the price to pay.

Perry pops out of nowhere with a blade aimed at the Gannexests. He's in a state of madness.

PERRY

The only ones who should die are you worthless demons!

Raldstrak shoots sharp nails from his fingers that penetrate straight through Perry's face and body, instantly killing and pinning him to one of the walls. Blood starts pouring out of his ripped skin. Terrified as they are, Henry and Chris could only watch the scene helplessly.

RALDSTRAK

_(To his men)_

So we got one Halliwell set to drown. Take this one to the empty cell on the left.

Gannexest #1 and #2 drag Henry out the door. His desperate struggling is no match for the demons, as they firmly have him in their grip. They reach

HENRY'S TORTURE CELL

It's an opened cell with a dirty old single bed at the back, where each corner is coiled with ropes. The look is similar to a mental hospital room.

GANNEXEST #1

This will do.

The two force Henry to sit on the bed. Gannexest #2 binds his feet to opposite ends of the bed as Gannexest #1 keeps him in place. Gannexest #1 then cuts the ropes restraining his wrists, but only to grip his hands again, this time pulling him down to make him lie on his back as he ties the hands separately to the bed post. Due to the aftereffects of the needle poison, Henry is too weak to fight back. All he can do is silently sob through his gag as the demons secure his binds. Once he's effectively tied up on the bed, the demons discuss his death.

GANNEXEST #2

So what's it going to be?

GANNEXEST #1

Looks like burning is the way to go.

Upon hearing this, the frightened Henry breathes heavily and fast, desperately struggling against the ropes. The demons witness his pleading, tearful face yet show no sign of sympathy.

CHRIS'S TORTURE CELL

Chris is deeply petrified as the pipe that's attached to one side of the tube starts to pump out water.

CHRIS

_(Panicking)_

Somebody, help!

CUT TO BLACK.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

**ACT 4**

INT. TORTURE ANNEX – NIGHT

CHRIS'S TORTURE CELL

The water has filled up the tube's lower surface. Chris's tears continue to flow down his cheeks as he attempts to stand up, but the chain isn't long enough to support him. His wounded wrists are forever bound in the same spot, and soon, the water will rise to envelope them. Raldstrak and Zapalderov watch him suffer with satisfaction.

RALDSTRAK

Ding dong, the witch is dead. This is the most victorious Halloween I've ever experienced!

ZAPALDEROV

And rightfully so! As soon as the important guests have fallen, it'd be a walk in the park for us to destroy the less powerful witches of the world.

HENRY'S TORTURE CELL

Still tied down on the worn bed, Henry bites on his gag as he strives to move his hands and feet to loosen the ropes, but they are too tightly bound. He chokes and cries silently in defeat, coughs a little and manages to suck in air with his chest heaving.

HENRY

_(Through the gag)_

Help me, please…

Gannexest #2 pushes a trolley accommodating a gigantic fire chalice into the room. Gannexest #1 advances towards Henry and grabs his cheeks to face him.

GANNEXEST #1

I hope you've found comfort on your deathbed, 'cause your time will come to an end once we drop the fire on you.

Terrified, Henry tilts his head to the other side, sobbing. Just as the demons are about to lug the chalice towards him, Wyatt comes into view.

WYATT (O.S.)

Stop! Don't kill him.

All eyes are on Wyatt, who's standing at the doorstep with a horrified look. Both Gannexests halt their activity and decide to gang up on Wyatt.

GANNEXEST #1

Okay. How about we kill you instead?

_(Directs his fingers at Wyatt and sends nails flying towards him)_

HENRY

_(Muffled screams)_

Wyatt!

To their surprise, the nails are impervious and immediately fall on the floor as if they just hit a body made of steel. Wyatt is just as shocked at seeing this. Zapalderov also bears witness to the phenomena.

GANNEXEST #2

You must be the Twice Blessed witch.

ZAPALDEROV

_(Creeps in from behind Wyatt)_

How intriguing! What's the most popular witch in the world doing in a place like this? You know you're the one to beat. We've got nothing on you, so run along!

WYATT

Not without Henry. Not without my two brother witches.

ZAPALDEROV

I'm afraid that's not possible. They're our property now.

WYATT

_(Breaks into tears)_

Please, I beg you to spare their lives.

ZAPALDEROV

_(Pondering)_

Hmm… Having claimed countless victims tonight, I might actually make an exception. Of course, the offer is conditional. You'll get to walk away with just one.

Henry tearfully looks away with an expression of surrender.

WYATT

That's not fair.

ZAPALDEROV

_(Snaps at Wyatt)_

Hey, that's the way of the contract, so take it or leave it. Besides, your choice should be easy to make.

_(Walks over to Henry and fake-strokes his hair)_

Would you rather save the person who doesn't even share your blood-

WYATT

_(Cuts him off)_

Don't you dare tell me that! He's family!

ZAPALDEROV

But not directly. So will it be your relative or…

He forces Wyatt out to

CHRIS'S TORTURE CELL

The water has moved upward to Chris's chest by now.

WYATT

_(In disbelief)_

Chris!

Chris's face is a hot mess. He shoots Wyatt a pleading look from inside the tube.

ZAPALDEROV

Your biological brother! I'd say you should go for him. So what are you waiting for? You're running out of time! Take your pick.

WYATT

_(Depressed and undecided)_

No… Chris… Henry…

ZAPALDEROV

Going once… Going twice…

WYATT

_(Spontaneously)_

I'll lend you my powers! I'll lend you everything I have! Just let him and my cousin go!

ZAPALDEROV

_(Widens his eyes)_

You surprise me, Mr. Twice-Blessed!

_(Notices the seriousness in Wyatt's face)_

Very well, if you insist. Change of plans! Would it make you feel better if you transfer me all your powers and I'll stake you to death right after that?

Chris gives Wyatt a look of disapproval. He couldn't help his constant sobbing.

WYATT

_(Bravely)_

It's a done deal.

CHRIS

Nooooo! Wyatt!

_(Raises his neck as the water drowns his shoulders and moves further up)_

ZAPALDEROV

I must admit your heroism is an inspiration.

Zapalderov extends his hands to Wyatt. Wyatt shakes it without hesitation. The power-hungry demon is completely absorbed in the exchange that he fails to notice Wyatt slowly drawing the container out of his pocket with his other hand.

ZAPALDEROV

Yes! Almost done!

Wyatt tosses the container Zapalderov's way. The glass cracks open, spraying the fluid all over Zapalderov. He shrieks in anger and pain as the fluid spreads like snakes to wrap him up in a coil. Within seconds, he explodes. A tiny earthquake begins to rock the annex. Raldstrak, who pops back into the room, feels a sudden ache in his body and also explodes. Wyatt motions for a metal stick and knock on the tube with all his might. Half of the tube cracks, breaking into pieces. All the water that has now consumed Chris flows out, flooding the whole cell. As Chris desperately gasps for air, Wyatt pulls the chains that bind his wrists away with the energy he has. Chris is finally free but has yet to regain his strength.

CHRIS

_(Weakly)_

Wyatt…

Traces of tears and paranoia still linger on his face. His brother helps him up.

WYATT

_(Briefly envelops Chris in a hug)_

I got you, Chris. Come on! Let's get Henry out and escape.

Chris retrieves his silver globe keychain from the ground. Both make their way through the hallway, passing the exploding Gannexests into

HENRY'S TORTURE CELL

The remains of Gannexest #1 and #2's explosions lie close to the door. Due to the earthquake, the chalice is shaking on the trolley and finally falls down on the cobbled floor. The fire quickly spreads across the cell, scaring Henry on that bed.

WYATT

Henry! Please hang on!

With a knife on his hand, he cuts the ropes that restrain Henry's hands. Henry pushes himself up into a sitting position to free his legs, but Wyatt already gets to it.

CHRIS

_(Sits behind Henry to untie his gag)_

You're going to be okay.

HENRY

_(Coughs dryly once it's taken off)_

Where are all the demons?

WYATT

_(Draws his cousin near him)_

They can't hurt us anymore, don't worry.

They help lift the still distressed Henry out of the bed. Wyatt then quickly ushers his brother and cousin away from the cell, just as the flames rapidly form an inferno.

INT. GRAND MANSION – NIGHT

PARLOR ROOM

All three guys successfully pass through the interconnecting door to the parlor right before the ceilings from the annex crash down on the floor. Exhausted from their escape, they run out of breath and tumble onto the floor, panting as they watch the roaring hellfire swallow the annex in front of them. From outside, they could hear the sounds of ambulance and police sirens arriving.

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

EXT. DEACON HILLS CEMETARY

Green oak trees spread across the vast open fields of the private cemetary. Crystal lakes, beds of roses, golf courts and gazebos add to its heavenly beauty. In contrast with the tranquil image, a roll of thunder on the dark grey sky forewarns the arrival of rain. Visitors gather around numerous burial sites in their funeral attires. Each territory houses a casket. They mourn for the deceased. On a hill above them, Wyatt, Chris and Henry watch the funeral processions unfold under the tree shades. Tears continuously wet their eyes. Traces of trauma still haunt them.

CHRIS

A hundred and ninety five guests attended a party. Only eight walked out alive. I don't even know how to process this.

HENRY

We may have survived, but our scars are permanent. We are as damaged as the ones affected.

WYATT

Hope we'll be able to move forward, however hard it may be.

The three grieve in silence. Party Guest passes them by on his way up. His left eye is now covered with an eye patch, and he relies on a stick to walk.

WYATT

_(Quietly)_

Hello, Sir.

PARTY GUEST

_(Sarcastic tone)_

Look who remains standing. The unlucky ones are gone, families perished, and you guys are still here.

_(Rhetorically)_

I wonder if that's fair…

A moment of awkwardness follows. He resumes his walk and abandons the guys. They try to process the man's words as they watch a number of coffins at one burial site being lowered into the ground. Henry couldn't handle it anymore.

HENRY

_(Looks beat up by a sudden rush of guilt)_

I'm sorry, guys. I just can't…

He separates himself from his cousins, struggling to hold back tears. They immediately chase him to the back of the tree with worried looks.

WYATT

Henry, what's wrong?

They stop as Henry settles on a grass with his hands wrapped around his knees, his back facing them. Both immediately join him by his side.

WYATT

I know it's too much to take. Those families are going to have to cope with their losses when they're ready.

HENRY

No, it's not about their grieving. It's about me being here, and something isn't right.

CHRIS

What are you talking about?

HENRY

Maybe I don't deserve to live at all.

CHRIS

Henry, don't ever think that way.

HENRY

What if you both got heavily injured because of me? You know I could never forgive myself if that happens.

WYATT

That's unacceptable. I should be the one to say that. You're my responsibility.

HENRY

You both are blood brothers. You're special, which is why this destiny should be yours.

Wyatt and Chris lean closer to comfort him. Wyatt gently wraps him in a hug.

WYATT

What makes you think you're not worthy? You're blood too. Please stop torturing yourself. We're just normal witches trying to protect the world from evil's harm. All three of us are equally gifted.

CHRIS

Without you, the prophecy would be nothing.

WYATT

_(Pats his hair)_

I want you to know you've always been our baby brother. There's no way in hell we're going to let you burn in flames.

HENRY

Thanks. That really means a lot.

WYATT

I don't want to have to pick between the two of you, 'cause you both define me. We can't let this tragedy tear us down. If anything, we have to stick together and be stronger.

CHRIS

All for one, one for all?

WYATT/HENRY

Yeah.

Still huddled on the grasses, the three guys finally exchange tiny smiles after sharing a good cry together.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 4**

*** END OF EPISODE ***


End file.
